Hermione's Secret to Love!
by HarmonyOfEnyaMagic90120
Summary: Hermione suffers some pains from Malfoy, trying to figure out her love for Harry, will she make it? Warning rape and violence with curses in this story. big thanks to a friend of mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Secret-Part 1!

"Where could they be?" She thought to herself.

She stood up from her seat and walked to the entrance of the compartment, and peeked outside, looking left and right. There were a few students that still roamed around the aisle looking for compartments of their own.

She stood for a while, watching for either of the two boys. It had been ten minutes since she had arrived and there was still no sign of them.

"Mione!" A voice shouted from her left.

She had been looking to her right, so it startled her. She looked to her left and saw Harry and Ron coming towards her with huge grins plastered across their faces. They were carrying large duffle bags. Ron had his slung over his shoulder and Harry was dragging his across the floor. He also carried a cage that contained his owl Hedwig.

"Where have you two been? I was worried sick!" She shouted.

They both stopped in front of her, losing their dopy grins.

"Sorry. We ran into a couple of girls outside". Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, they wanted Harry's autograph". Ron explained nudging Harry in the side.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just like you to start in on us when we haven't seen you for a whole summer". Ron said with slight irritation.

"Yeah, where are our hugs?" Harry said with mock disappointment.

Hermione looked back and fourth at the two of them. They both had become extremely handsome over the six years she had known them, especially both had grown much taller and more muscular from all the Quidditch practice over the years. Harry had messy dark brown hair that was grown out to the lower part of his neck, which she thought really suited him. His eyes were an intense baby blue. She could understand why so many girls paid him attention. Ron was husky and had muscled up, while Harry had more of a toned physic. She guessed that Ron was at least fifteen pounds heavier with muscle. He had red hair that was almost the same length as Harry's. Ron had grayish blue eyes.

She smiled at their obvious attempt to get back into her good graces, and she was no longer angry with them.

"Come here you silly prats", and pulled them both in to a big group hug. They both hugged her tightly to them.

The three of them walked into the compartment. Ron and Harry put away their duffle bags in the overhead compartment above their seats. Hermione sat down on the side of the seat closest to the entrance, while Ron sat by the window. Harry sat across from them with Hedwig's cage placed beside him.

"How was your summer 'Mione?" Asked Harry.

"It was great! I mostly studied potions". She said it as if it were an Indiana Jones adventure.

Ron cried "Blimey Hermione! Do you ever do anything that doesn't involve school?"

"Of course I do! She said offended. "I also dated a couple of boys".

They both looked at her with perplexed expressions. She noticed and it irritated her.

"Yes I dated", she said angrily. "And why is that so shocking? I dated Viktor in fourth year."

"Yes, we know that, but you said, a "couple" of boys. And you haven't dated anyone since then", said Ron.

"You haven't turned into a-"

"Ron!" shouted Hermione. "I can't believe you! That may very well be the rudest thing you have ever said to me!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, honestly". Ron said, noticing the look of fury on her face. Ron might have been bigger than Hermione, but she could give him a death stare that made him want to huddle in the corner and cry for his mum.

Hermione hesitated, still annoyed. "Alright then." She said, after a few minutes.

Harry decided to interrupt the awkward silence that followed.

"Anything serious?" he asked smiling.

Hermione smiled back.

"No, not really. They were nice, but I find that I'm just not ready to have a boyfriend. I want to concentrate on my studies for the time being".

Ron changed his awkward expression to one of amusement. "Of course you do". He said laughing.

She reached over and punched him in the shoulder, and he stopped.

"Ow", he muttered quietly before rubbing his throbbing shoulder.

Harry chuckled. Even though Hermione could be stand-offish and bossy sometimes, she was quite a girl. He admired her courage and wit. She had stood up for him several times and tried to protect him. He loved her so much. She had proven to be the best friend a boy could have, with the exception of Ron of course.

The whistle sounded and the train began to move not too long after. They were on their way.

Hermione stood up and retrieved her duffle bag from over her seat. She searched through it for a moment and then pulled out her Advanced Potions book. She glanced over at Ron who was shaking his head.

"Good Merlin Hermione. You don't ever take a break". Ron said teasingly.

"I have to be prepared!" She refuted.

"I think you're prepared enough for all three of us". Ron said sarcastically.

"Shush Ron!" She said dismissing him with a wave of her hand. She then opened her book and began to read.

Harry watched her. He admired how lovely she was. Her hair was honey blonde, and it fell in soft curls down around her face and shoulders. Her eyes were an intense chocolate brown, and her lips were full and naturally colored. Hermione didn't need makeup. She was a natural beauty. Her figure was curvy, yet slightly petite and she had long slender legs. She wore the traditional school ensemble, a plaid skirt and gray sweater with a white dress shirt underneath, along with a gold and crimson tie, and a pair of witches'shoes that were called Shandees. Harry and Ron were dressed in muggle clothes. Ron wore a white cotton T shirt that hugged him tightly, showing off his beefy arms, and a pair of faded blue jeans, along with a pair of white tennis shoes. Harry wore a black sweater that was slightly baggy. He wore blue jeans as well, and a pair of black tennis shoes.

"You two had better get dressed". Hermione said glancing up from her book.

"I see you didn't waste any time". Ron gestured to her clothes.

She ignored his comment and continued to study.

Harry enjoyed watching the banter between them. He found it amusing and he laughed quietly. But he also remembered a time when he had found it irritating. Back when they were younger. They never grew out of that childish bickering. At first, he thought that it was because they had a crush on each other, which they did back then, but as time went on, after their crush on each other had ended, they would still fight with each other, and that's what made Harry realize that, it wasn't their crush that made them fight. They were naturally like that. Just two complete opposites that couldn't agree on anything. That was basically the reason why they grew out of their attraction for each other.

"Come on Ron. We'd better go get changed." Harry rose from his seat and grabbed his duffle bag. Ron did the same. They both lugged themselves out of the compartment into the aisle, and then headed towards the boys lavatory.

"Same old 'Mione, eh?" Ron said walking behind Harry.

"Yeah. Same old 'Mione". Harry said dubiously. Harry thought she was the same; intellectually, but physically; she had changed quite a bit. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she had become.

He shook himself mentally. He thought to himself "You can't think that way about her. It's Hermione!"

When they reached the bathroom, Harry turned to face Ron. "You can change first if you want", said Harry, briefly pointing at the door.

"Thanks", said Ron, and then entered the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

Harry dropped his bag on the floor and then leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. He closed his eyes and couldn't help, but think of Hermione. How she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was deep in thought. How a flush of pink filled her cheeks when she fought with Ron. Her smile, and the way she looked at him.

"No!" He screamed in his mind. "What's wrong with me?"

Just then, he heard something rustling behind him. He turned around and was met with silvery blue eyes. It was Draco Malfoy. His sleek white blond hair was smoothed back and it was longer than it was last year. It had grown out to touch under his chin. He still was as pale as he always was. Draco had grown taller and more toned. He was now slightly taller than Harry. He was dressed in a dark grey turtle neck and black slacks, along with a black cloak.

"Move out of my way Potter!" Demanded Draco.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I'm not in your way. I'm against the wall".

Draco smirked. "Keep it that way scar-head!"

Harry gritted his teeth.

"Shut up Malfoy". And he then turned his back to him.

Ron emerged from the bathroom dressed in his school clothes, only to be affronted with an irritated Harry and snarling Draco Malfoy.

Draco leered at the red haired boy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron said squinting.

Draco scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Calm down Weasel. Like I could possibly want anything from either of you two", he said in an arrogant tone.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Then I suggest you move along". Ron said darkly.

Draco stepped towards Ron. "Never tell me what to do Weasel".

Ron glared at him and Draco glared back.

"That's enough!" A voice shouted from behind them. It was Hermione. Apparently she had seen the confrontation, or at least part of it.

They all turned, and she walked towards them.

"Haven't you boys matured yet? For Merlin's sake, grow up already!"

Draco let his eyes sweep over Hermione with obvious sexual interest. Harry noticed, and he balled his hands into fists.

"Well well, if it isn't little Miss Mud blood". Draco grinned with satisfaction at the sight of her annoyed expression.

She was used to him calling her that, but it still irritated her.

"Hello Ferret", she nodded.

Harry smiled.

Draco lost his grin and stared at her.

"Didn't you just give a lecture about growing up?" Draco said mockingly.  
"Yes, and I have grown up. It's just a habit, you know, like you calling me Mud blood?"

Both Ron and Harry chuckled, and Draco shot them an angry looked back at Hermione and then stepped towards her.  
He let his eyes travel over her body once again, and he smirked.

"Yes, I see you have grown up."

Hermione gave him a disgusted look.

"It's a shame you're not a pure blood, because I think we could have a lot of fun."

Harry stepped forward. He was shaking with fury.

"Get out of here Malfoy, before I hex you in to oblivion!" Harry withdrew his wand from his back pocket and pointed it at Draco's face, making Draco flinch and lean back slightly.

"Harry, calm down. It's okay". Hermione touched her hand to Harry's arm and persuaded it to lower.

He resisted at first, but then he eventually lowered his wand.

Hermione turned to Draco. "Next time, I may not stop him, so just leave us alone and keep your perverted comments to yourself, for your sake". She warned him.

Draco sneered at her. "I'm not scared of any of you!" He then looked at Harry. "If you want to have a go Potter, I'm all for it".

Harry raised his wand once again.

"Enough!" Shouted Hermione. She moved towards Harry and shoved his arm down. "Let's go!" She said pulling on his sweater. She then led him in the direction of their compartment.

Ron gave Draco a malicious look and then followed Hermione and Harry down the aisle.

Draco was left standing there with a contemptuous expression.

"Hermione! You just let him get away with what he said!" Shouted Harry.

"Harry, you can't go around hexing people just for their rude comments." She said scoldingly.

She was practically pushing him down the aisle.

"But you heard what he said to you! He was making sexual advances! That's already inappropriate enough, but to hear them from Malfoy!" He said the name as if it were the foulest word imaginable.

"I know, but are you really that surprised? It's Malfoy". She said calmly.

"Yes I know, but he's never said anything like that to you".

"I agree it's odd that he's making those kinds of comments, but it's probably because he's thinking up new ways to offend me".

"No Hermione. You saw the way he was looking at you. I think he was serious", said Harry, a bit calmer now.

By this time, they were back in their compartment, and they all took their seats.

"Of course he wasn't serious! You know how much he hates me".

"Malfoy is capable of anything. I've heard of odder things". Ron had joined in the conversation suddenly. "Not to mention, I can understand why he would be interested now". Ron gestured to her with his head.

She looked at him confused.

"What are you on about Ron?" She asked.

"Well, to quote Malfoy, You have grown up. You've become very attractive Hermione, and apparently he's noticed. I know I have".

He then winked at her. This was all out of fun of course.

Hermione blushed.

"So, you think I'm pretty?" She asked looking down at her lap.

"Oh yes! Completely mental of course, but very attractive". Ron smiled at her.

Harry smiled as well.

She let out a laugh that was so adorable that it made Harry's heart flutter.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying I haven't always been attractive?" She asked seriously.

"No, I'm not saying that. I just mean, you've matured in a lot of places." Ron was almost embarrassed by his own words.

Hermione looked at him appalled.

"Shut up Ron! You sound like Malfoy". She was only slightly upset.

"Sorry, but please don't compare me to "Ferret Boy" again". Ron said half seriously.

She chuckled. "Alright then", she said through a smile.

Harry was still slightly irritated by the whole thing, but seeing Hermione laugh made him less angry. He knew he would kill Malfoy if he ever laid a hand on Hermione. He felt extremely protective of her.

"Hold on, we left our bags", exclaimed Ron.

"Oh right. And I haven't changed yet". Harry said with realization.

Hermione gave them an "Oh Great" look.

Harry noticed.

"I have to change Hermione", he said pleadingly.

"If you run into Malfoy again, IGNORE HIM. I mean it Harry", she warned him. "I don't want to hear about him being swept up with a broom".

Harry grinned.

"Don't worry, there'll be nothing left. No one will have to go to the trouble of cleaning up anything", Harry said through a mischievous grin.

"Harry!" She shouted.

"Relax. I'm just teasing. Sort of". He tossed her another smile, and then stood up from his seat.

"I'll go change, and I'll grab your bag while I'm at it Ron".

"Good. I don't want to run into Malfoy again. I might do something rash", said Ron.

Hermione shook her head at Ron and then looked at Harry, who was smiling at Ron's comment. She tilted her head down at him but looked into his eyes.

"Remember what I said Harry. Malfoy is not worth getting in to trouble for". She said in a low tone.

"I know Hermione. Don't worry. I'll behave", he said reassuringly. He then walked out of the compartment and took off in the direction of the bathroom once again. When he arrived there, Draco was nowhere to be seen, but he found his bag right where he had left it on the floor. He picked it up and carried it into the bathroom with him, where he also found Ron's bag laying on the floor. Harry changed into his school clothes, and then headed back to the compartment carrying, or rather dragging, both his and Ron's bags.

"So?" Hermione asked looking very curious at Harry.

"No Malfoy", replied Harry.

She nodded and then went back to the book she had been reading. He could see the cover of it. It was her Divination book this time. He felt a rush of dread come over him from the reminder of it, because he hated Divination class. The best word he could think of to describe Professor Trelawney, his Divination teacher, was 'kook.' He was not looking forward to her predictions of his death. He might have been frightened by them, if she didn't predict his death every day of the school year. It was irratating.

Thinking about Professor Trelawney, made him think of other people he wasn't looking forward to seeing, Snape, his Potions teacher, for one, and of course, the Slytherins, the house Malfoy was in.

Harry tried not to think of Trelawney and her death predictions, or of Snape and the Slytherins, but rather of the people he WAS looking forward to seeing instead, Hagrid for example. He also thought about Quidditch, and that thought alone cheered him up quite a bit.

Harry stared out at the trees that rushed by the large window to his right. It was a dreary day. Clouds blanketed the sky and it seemed as though rain would pour at any moment. He watched as the Black Lake came in to view. The water was so still that it looked like a massive piece of black glass. He stared at the surface. Ripples would spread across it occasionally, caused by the giant squid that lived deep with in the lake.

When Hogwarts came into view, he saw the windows alight, and he started to feel ecstatic. It didn't matter how many times Harry saw the school, after each summer. He would always think it was just as magnificent and beautiful as the very first time he laid eyes on it. Hogwarts had been, and always will be, his true home. Harry had been looking forward to getting back into the wizarding world all summer and couldn't help but smile.

"What are you smiling about Harry?" Questioned Ron.

Harry looked from the window to Ron.

"Oh nothing. I'm just happy to be home", he said still smiling.

Ron smiled happily back at him.

As the train slowed, Hermione quickly gathered her belongings. She retrieved her bag from over the seat and put away her books. Ron and Harry grabbed their belongings as well. They all piled out of the train with the other students, walked up the drive to the big oak doors of the castle and entered the magnificent structure that is Hogwarts.

They went through the usual routine of dinner in The Great Hall and the sorting hat ceremony that took place at the beginning of each school year.

When the last first year student was sorted into their house, Ron immediately dove into the meal that appeared on his plate. Roast ham and potatoes. Hermione had salad and beef stew and Harry had roast chicken with cooked vegetables.

After Harry had finished his meal, he leaned back and stretched his body. He felt completely satisfied. He looked at Hermione, who was still eating her stew. Her face was illuminated from the candle light coming from the ceiling of the Great Hall. He was certain she had never looked lovelier. Her lips looked even more swollen than usual, and they were rose colored with a slight shimmer. Her brown eyes sparkled. Not only was Hermione beautiful, she was also sexy, and he felt a wave of longing hit his body.

Hermione glanced at Harry, who was staring at her. He had the most peculiar look on his face. She gave him a suspicious smile.

"What?" Asked Hermione.

Harry was pulled out of his haze by her voice and he flinched slightly.

"What? Oh, nothing. I, err, was just thinking", he said flustered.

"About what?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing. School stuff".

She nodded and then went back to eating her stew.

Harry kicked himself mentally. Why was he thinking this way about her? He felt utterly abashed.

After dinner was over, all the students made their way to the dormitories, except for Hermione, who had stayed behind to study in the library.  
Harry and Ron, however, went to the Gryffindor common room.

The password this year was "Pond Frog." When Harry and Ron entered with a few other boys, they went straight to the dormitory they had shared with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. They found their belongings already there and they put away what little was left unpacked. Their clothes had already been placed into closets and drawers by the house elves.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Neville spent the next two hours in the common room conversing about their summer.

Neville talked mostly about his grandmother and her tendency to forget things Seamus talked mostly about girls and Ron talked about Quidditch. Harry didn't have much to say. He mostly listened to the other boys, although, he didn't completely amerce himself in what they had to say because he kept drifting in and out of thoughts about Hermione.

"What's up with you mate?" Asked Seamus.

Harry had been staring at the floor and looked as if he were in some sort of trance. When Seamus had asked him this, he jerked upright.

"What? Oh, nothing. I just have a lot on my mind".

"Oh, it looked as if you were off in another world. What's up with you?" Asked Seamus again.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Harry didn't mean to shout, but he was annoyed that he had asked him the same question twice.

The others stared at him.

Harry felt instant guilt from seeing the confounded look on their faces.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to shout. I'm just, oh I don't know-"

"Moody?" Interrupted Ron.

Harry studied the floor.

"Something like that", replied Harry.

There was a brief silence before Harry stood up from the big arm chair he had inhabited while listening to the others.

"I'm off to bed. I'll see you all tomorrow".

"It's only Eight O'clock mate", Ron said glancing up at the big round clock that hung on the common room wall.

"I know, but I'm tired, and we have a big day tomorrow with it being our first day of the school year. I want to make sure I'm well rested".

"Alright, see you tomorrow then", said Ron.

"See you", said Seamus and Neville together.

The truth was he really just wanted to be alone. He wanted to sort out his thoughts and feelings that of which made no sense to him. Harry made his way up the stone steps to their dorm. He changed into his pajamas and settled into bed, all the while considering his recent confusion. The only girl he had ever really had any feelings for, was Cho Chang. A very pretty Asian girl he met in his fourth year, and that turned out to be only infatuation. He had also dated Ron's sister, Ginny. He had cared for her even more than Cho, but in the end, it didn't work out and they decided to just be friends. But this was different. There was something more, but why was he just now realizing it? Had he just been lonely, and a girl he's extremely close with just made him think about her in a different way? He had been racking his brain for nearly an hour with questions like these.

It was now Nine O'clock and he felt exhausted. He drifted off to sleep by Nine O' Five and was soon lost in a dream.

He found himself in a room he had never seen before. It was huge. There was a door that looked like it was made of pure gold and it had diamonds sporadically placed all through it. The walls were a bright red, and they seemed to be illuminated by some unseen light. The ceiling was high and it was bewitched to look like a star filled night sky, just like in the Great Hall. There was nothing around except for a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room, and it was decorated in gold and crimson silk and satin bedding and pillows. It had words stitched across the middle of it that said "He who is lost in confusion must learn to follow his heart". He stared at the words for a moment, pondering what they meant.

"Harry", whispered a voice.

He looked up and saw Hermione standing by the golden door. She was dressed in an evening gown that closely matched the color of the room. Her hair was done in sleek and shiny tendrils, and her skin glowed with a shimmer. He was reminded of the time that he had seen her look this beautiful at the Yule Ball in their fourth walked towards him smiling. When she reached him, she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm here for you Harry. You know that right?" She said in a sweet voice against his shoulder.

"Yes Hermione, I know, and I appreciate it. You're my best friend". He said squeezing her tight.

She pulled away from him. She was angry all of a sudden.

"I thought Ron was your best friend?" She said in a less sweet voice.

Harry was worried. "No, of course Ron is my best friend. You both are".

She smiled again, and moved in for another hug.

"I love you so much Harry. You're so brave and good". She laid her head sideways on his shoulder.

Suddenly, Harry felt hot. He started to sweat. Holding Hermione against him was taking a toll on his body and he backed away from her slowly.

"What is it Harry?" She asked looking disappointed.

"I can't hold you Hermione. It's too much for me to take". He said looking at the floor, which he now noticed, was made of marble.

"It's alright Harry", she said stepping towards him, but he jerked backwards when she did.

"No it's not! I can't feel this way about you! It's not right", he said holding his hands out as if she were going to attack him.

"Why is it not right?" She asked.

He stared into her pleading eyes.

"Because we are too close and I can't stand the thought of losing you".

She stepped towards him again, but he did not move this time. She took his hand in hers.

"Of course you won't lose me", she said reassuringly.

Harry felt the same wave of longing he had felt before as she started to massage his hand with her thumb.

They were close. There faces only an inch away and Harry felt her warm breath caress his lips. How he wanted to kiss her, touch her, be with her. He felt a raw animal urge to throw her on that silk and satin bed and rip that red gown off of her beautiful body so he could ravage her until she screamed his name over and over. It seemed she was thinking the same thing because she placed her mouth over his and kissed him passionately. Her kiss was forceful yet sweet and he was completely lost in her. She ran her hands through his hair as they kissed. They were gentle at first but then she wrapped his hair around her fingers and forced his head backwards. She kissed her way down his jaw line to the base of his neck. He felt a flush throughout his body and his legs threatened to buckle as she suckled his collar bone. Her right hand moved slowly from his head to the top of his chest. The other was still enthralled in his hair.

They continued to kiss hungrily. She let her hand inch closer to where he craved her touch the most, and when she massaged him there, she muttered a very sensual moan. He felt as if he might burst from the combination of her touch and the sound of her purring. He couldn't concentrate on her mouth any more. Her hand was so warm and it felt heavenly. He began to breathe hard against her mouth, and they both wore an expression of dazed desire.

"I want you Harry". She whispered against his trembling lips.

He stared at her through heavy eyelids.

"I want you too", he whispered.

"Then take me".

She stepped backwards and waited for him to make the next move. He seized her by the waist with his left arm and grabbed the back of her hair with his right hand, forcing her head back as she had done to him. He eagerly kissed every inch of her neck.

He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't fight the urge any more. He was in a frenzy of emotion, and his body had developed a mind all its own. He had to have all of her, had to feel her outside and in. She didn't seem to mind he was being a little too rough with her; in fact, she seemed to be enjoying it. He found the zipper on the back of her gown and hurriedly unzipped it. He then slid the dress off of her quickly and let it fall onto the marble floor. She was now wearing only a pair of matching bra and panties. They were lacey and the same red as her dress. He found the zipper on his own pants and tugged it down impatiently. She giggled at this and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked, slightly upset.

She smiled. "You're just funny. Here, let me help you", she said smoothly. They were standing at the foot of the bed. She pressed her body against his and stared into his heavy, eyes. She finished unbuttoning his pants and then forced them to fall to the floor. Next, she raised his shirt, and he raised his arms so she could slip it off.

"Now, all that's left are those boxers", she said with a sensual voice. She hooked her thumbs in the waist band and pulled them down gently, releasing his erection. She let out a murmur of satisfaction at the sight of him.

"That's better isn't it", she said still ogling him with a smirk. "My turn now."

He wrapped his arms around her and found the hook of her bra. He undid it with no trouble and then slipped it off, revealing her perfect breasts. She smiled at his obvious staring.

"Kiss me Harry", she said seriously.

He nodded and then lowered his mouth to the right breast. She moaned as he suckled the nipple gently and stroked the other with his hand. He paid equal homage to the left one as well. She threw her head back and moaned loudly, and not too long after, she took his head in her hands and forced him to look up at her.

"Take me now Harry!" She said, impatiently.

He smiled and then kissed her roughly. She groaned against his mouth while he laid her down on the bed. He kissed a path from her neck, to her chest, then, in between her heaving breasts, and on to her stomach, where he stopped. She whimpered in disapproval.

"Please", she beseeched him.

He hooked his fingers in the sides of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. He licked his lips at the site of her.

"You're so beautiful". He was breathless.

"Show me how beautiful I am Harry".

He took her mouth again, but kissed her very gently this time. It was a sweet, caring, romantic, kiss. He ran his hand over her breast and she moaned again. Then he positioned himself over her.

"Ready?" He asked against her ear.

She nodded impatiently.

"Just please don't hurt me", she said in a timid, voice.

"Don't worry, I won't". Harry knew she was a virgin, so he gently eased into her, making sure he was very slow. He saw the pained look on her face as he broke through her hymen, but it was shortly followed by a look of retained pleasure.

Oh god did she feel amazing. He wanted to thrust harder, but he knew it would hurt her, and that's the last thing he wanted to do. He watched her as he eased in and out. She wore an expression of such solace, such delight, it thrilled him beyond words.

Nearly an hour later, after the most incredible love making he had ever imagined, they both reached climax at the same time. Harry kissed her forehead and stroked her slightly unkempt, tendrils. She did the same thing to him, and they laid in each others arms amongst the disheveled silk and satin bedding.

"Harry, that was amazing", she said looking up into his eyes.

"You're amazing", he told her.

"Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Harry, wake up".

"What?"

"Wake up".

He found himself back in his bed. Ron was standing over him smiling.

"Harry, wake up", said Ron.

Harry rubbed his eyes.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Harry was horrified. What if he had said Hermione's name in his sleep?

"Why?" Asked Harry.

"You were moaning". Ron said grinning.

Harry flushed. "I don't really remember."

"Well whatever it was, it sounded like fun", Ron said laughingly.

Harry let out a fake laugh and then stared down at his shirt. It was soaked in sweat.

Ron seemed to have just noticed it as well because he stopped laughing.

"Blimey Harry. You really don't remember what you were dreaming?" Ron said with wide eyes.

"I told you, no!" Shouted Harry.

"Alright, sorry". Ron turned and walked out of the room looking rueful.

Harry felt ashamed of himself for snapping at Ron. He also felt ashamed of dreaming about Hermione in the way he had. He wanted to scream with frustration.

After a shower, and then getting dressed, Harry made his way down to The Great Hall for breakfast at Seven O'clock that morning. His hope was that Hermione would not be there, but he thought it unlikely. Sure enough when he walked into The Great Hall, he spotted Ron and Hermione seated together at the Gryffindor table, talking and laughing to each other. His stomach gave a lurch as he got closer. Harry seated himself across from them.

"Hello Harry", Hermione said with a smile.

Ron nodded to him, but said nothing. He could tell Ron was still slightly upset about Harry snapping at him earlier.

"Hello", Harry replied looking at his plate full of bacon and eggs. He couldn't bring himself to look at Hermione.

She stared at him. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

Harry picked up his fork and pushed a piece of egg around his plate.

"No, nothing's wrong", he replied, but continued to stare at his food.

"Are you sure? You know you can always confide in me and Ron?" She placed her hand on top of his, and his stomach squirmed uncomfortably, then his eyes involuntarily moved from his plate to meet with hers. At that moment, he knew for certain that he felt much more for her than a "friend" should.

He paused, but then forced a smile.

"Thank you, but I promise I'm alright. I just had a restless night's sleep".

At that, Ron howled with laughter, which made both Hermione and Harry jump.

"What's so funny?" Asked Hermione, slightly irritated at being startled.

Ron continued to laugh, and Harry wished he would stop.

"Yeah, Harry did have a very restless night. He was having weird dreams". Ron was still bursting out with laughter.

Harry gave Ron a constrained look. Harry wished he hadn't come down to breakfast.

"What are you talking about Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"I woke up to the sound of Harry moaning in his sleep. He also mumbled a few other things I can't mention in front of a lady". Ron said smirking.

Harry's heart sank. He stared at Ron who had picked up a piece of toast and was eating it with gusto, as though he had not said anything embarrassing about Harry at all.

"What were you dreaming about?" Asked Hermione.

Harry felt the urge to punch Ron but resisted. He stared at his plate once again.

"Nothing really. I—I—Just—I had a dream about—a girl".

"Oh? OH!" She said with realization. She then smiled.

Harry blushed.

"So, you like a girl at school?" She asked.

Harry felt mortified. Hermione was the last person he wanted to confide in about this. And he especially didn't want to make up some story about liking some other girl and lie right to her face.

"Just forget about it. It's nothing". Harry said, trying to avoid any further discussion of the subject.

"Didn't sound like nothing", Ron said with a mouth full of toast.

"Give it a rest Ron!" Shouted Harry.

Almost everyone at the table turned and stared at him.

Harry slouched down in his seat and continued to play with his food.

"I'm sorry, but can we please drop this whole dream thing?" Harry said noticing Ron's expression.

"Is that why you're so moody? Because you like some girl?" Asked Ron.

Harry gave him a "what did I just say" look.

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll drop it", said Ron.

"Thank you", said Harry.

Hermione was curious to know more, but didn't press the matter. She went back to eating her eggs.

"Mail's here", Ron said nonchalantly as he looked towards the ceiling to see dozens of owls flittering towards the students and dropping rolled up pieces of parchment in front of them.

"It'll be our schedule", said Hermione.

Ron's owl Pig had delivered his.

Hermione had hers delivered by an old barn owl.  
Harry's was delivered by Hedwig.

"Let's see, Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Divination, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, and Ancient Ruins", Hermione read aloud.

"We have all of those too, except for Ancient Ruins". Ron said glancing at Harry's schedule. "Wow! That's never happened before!" He said delightedly.

"Yeah, now you two can copy me in every class you have". Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh Hermione, we don't copy off you all the time. We just need help sometimes because we're not as smart as you are", said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry stared at the piece of parchment he held, as though it was interesting, but he was not thinking about the classes he would be taking. His mind was yet again, transfixed upon Hermione.

Hermione stared at Harry who, once again, looked peculiar. He was staring at his parchment, but she could tell he was thinking about something else. Harry was never very good at pretending.

"Are you alright Harry?" She asked studying his face closely.

Harry looked up into her eyes. He was mesmerized by how beautiful they were. How come he hadn't seen it before? He kicked himself mentally, but not for thinking this, as he had before. He was now wondering how he could have been so blind.

"Why does everyone keep asking me if I'm alright? I'm fine", replied Harry.

Hermione was angry all of a sudden. She stood up and walked around the other side of the table towards Harry. She grabbed his wrist, and then proceeded to pull on his arm.

"That's it. You and I are going to have a chat. Ron, we'll see you later", Hermione said quickly.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, she was already leading Harry by the arm away from Ron and out of the Great Hall, into a deserted corridor. They were obscured from being seen by a big statues lion. She shoved him against the wall.

"Hermione, what-"

"Harry Potter! You tell me what's going on with you, this instance!"

"Why are you so angry?" Harry asked perplexed.

"Because, frankly, you have never been good at lying, and I am hurt that you wouldn't confide in one of your best friends, after everything we have been through! Whatever it is, I won't judge you. You can trust me. I want to help".

Her cheeks were flushed a soft pink and her breathing was slightly rapid. He couldn't help himself from having a brief, but vivid daydream that involved a series of very explicit things he wanted to do to her right there in that corridor. His eyes drifted to her parted lips. He had an urge to slip his tongue between them and explore the chasm within. He couldn't concentrate on anything else but her mouth. Before he realized what he was doing, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I just want a hug", he said in a low tone.

Hermione was alarmed by the expression he wore. It looked as if he might kiss her. She noticed him lick his lips a couple of times as he stared at her mouth.

"Harry, what's going on?" She asked

He held her in a much more intimate fashion than usual. His hands always rested on her upper back when they hugged, where as now, they rested at the small of it. He slowly turned her around and leaned her against the wall this time, and then pressed his body against hers. She could feel him, hard, on her thigh.

Hermione was terrified, confused, and intrigued, all at the same time. She knew she should stop him, but her body was reacting to his. She found him incredibly sexy all of a sudden.

He swept away a strand of hair that had been strewn across her cheek, and tucked it behind her ear. Her hair looked and felt like silk. He couldn't resist the impulse to lean down and sniff it. It smelled of vanilla and lilac mixed together

Hermione was helpless in his arms. She was almost as shocked by herself for not stopping him.

Neither one of them spoke. They just stared into each others eyes, and then, Harry slowly lowered his lips to hers. He didn't kiss them, but lightly brushed them instead.

Hermione felt dazed. She never knew Harry could be so sensual. She knew he hadn't had a lot of experience, because he had only dated Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley, and she was pretty sure that he was still a virgin.

"It was you", Harry said still in the same low tone he had before.

"What?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"You're the one I had a dream about", he said with a smirk.

"Oh, so that's what this is about? You had a naughty dream about me, and now you're trying to make it happen?" She shrugged out of his arms.

"Look Harry, I think you need to look at this from every aspect and consider why you are having these feelings".

"Same old Mione. Looking for the reasonable explanation for everything", he said placing his hand on her cheek.

"I have come to the conclusion, that I am deeply attracted to you." He said taking her hand in his.

"Really? Are you sure? I mean, I know you have been a little, err, deprived", he blushed.

Harry found it endearing and he smiled.

"How would you know? I might be snogging with a girl you have never met". Harry was only teasing her.

"Harry, don't even joke like that!" She said agitated.

"Why? Are you jealous?" He gave her a sly grin.

She stared at him, and considered what he had said. Was she jealous? She paused.

"I- don't know". She backed away from him. "I have to go". She turned and ran down the corridor, and then in the direction of the girls dormitories.

"Hermione wait!" Shouted Harry, but she had already disappeared around the corner.

Hermione had made it halfway to her dorm. When she turned another corner, she literally ran into Malfoy. He was coming from the direction she was going.

"Mind where you are going Granger!" Shouted Draco.

She sneered at him. "Shut up Malfoy!"

"Ooh, what has your knickers in a bunch?" He smirked.

"You!" She shouted.

Draco then quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Hmm. I had no idea that I had an… "Effect," on your underwear?" Draco caressed his chin with his thumb and fore finger, all the while eyeing her with a smirk.

"Ugh, Malfoy! You are disgusting!" She proceeded to go around him, but he seized her arm.

"Oh, I'm disgusting am I?"

His tone was not one of anger, but had a slight appetite within it. She was reminded of the way Harry had sounded in the corridor. He then slammed her against the hallway wall and pinned her body with his.

"You haven't begun to see just how disgusting I can be Granger".

He forced both of her arms above her head and gripped both her wrists with his left hand. He then removed his wand from inside his cloak with the other and pointed it at her throat.

"Silencio!" Shouted Draco. He had performed the silencing charm on her. Draco then placed the wand back in his cloak.

Hermione tried to scream, but no sound would come out. She attempted to free herself of his grip, but he was too strong.

"That's it Mud Blood. I like it when you struggle", he said against her cheek.

Draco stared at her with a wicked smirk.

"I bet, you're a virgin, aren't you Granger. No time for boys, too much studying to be done, eh? Not even let Weasel or Scar Head have a go?"

Draco let his hand drift to her breast where he then cupped it and began to squeeze so hard that Hermione opened her mouth and cried silently in pain. She knew there would be a bruise. He then let it slide down to her skirt, where he rubbed between her legs over the fabric.

"I'm going to show you Granger. I will be your first. I'm going to teach you just how a Mud Blood should be treated, you filthy whore".

He then lifted her skirt and moved his hand underneath, where he shoved her underwear aside and slipped a finger into her.

"I knew I was right". He panted against her cheek.

She desperately hoped that someone would walk by and help her, but the hallway was devoid of anyone but the two of them.

Hermione wanted to scream. Not only was what was happening horrendous, but it was painful as well, because Draco was, by no means, gentle. He began to add more fingers, until he had all four in. And then, he broke through her hymen with one quick thrust. She screamed in silence. Draco moaned as he drove into her again and again. Tears streamed down Hermione's face.

It had only lasted two or three minutes, but to Hermione, it seemed like an eternity. After Draco removed his fingers, he placed a kiss to them in an almost amorous fashion.

"That was delicious Granger."

He then released her and she instantly slid to the floor. She sobbed into her hands. Draco swaggered away from her, and the sound of his wicked snicker followed. It made her want to heave.

She had just been raped. Raped by Malfoy. Hermione replayed those words in her mind again and again. How could this have happened? This wasn't supposed to happen. He stole her virginity. What was she going to do? Again, she repeated those words in her mind. Raped by Malfoy, and at that, she turned sideways and threw up.

Hermione eventually pulled herself up off the floor. She was sore, and found it quite difficult. When she was on her feet, she wobbled slightly. She took her wand from inside the pocket of her skirt and pointed it at the mess she had left on the floor.

"Evanesco!" She mouthed, but no sound came out. Hermione had momentarily forgotten about the silencing charm Draco put on her. She performed a non verbal counter spell on herself, and when she was able to speak, Hermione tried again.

"Evanesco!" The mess vanished into thin air.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She realized that she was in a state of shock and thought she should lie down. She didn't want to see anyone, and she didn't want to do anything.

Oh, what will Harry and Ron do when they find out? They will kill him. They would kill Malfoy and then be sent to Azkaban for the rest of their lives, or worse, maybe even be killed themselves. It would be foolish to tell Harry and Ron.

Besides, who else but Ron and Harry would believe her? Malfoy's father worked for the Ministry of Magic and no one would dispute him over her. Also, it was very well known throughout the school that Malfoy despised Hermione, as well as all Half Blood's and he would never have any kind of interest in her, especially when it came to things of a sexual nature. She concluded that it would be pointless to confide in anyone.

Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room. She then stared up at the large portrait of the "Fat Lady" that hung on the common room door.

"Pond Frog." She spoke the words in a bleary tone. She felt exhausted.

The portrait swung open. Hermione was startled to see that there was a large group of students sitting around the fire place, laughing and talking with each other.

Hermione didn't want to draw any attention, so she tried to look as normal as possible. She attempted a smile, but found it rather difficult. As she walked through the room, a few people nodded to her. She returned the gesture, but said nothing.

Walking up the steps that lead to the girls dormitories, was a daunting task. She felt as if she had chains attached to her feet, and her whole body ached. When she finally made it to the top, Hermione went straight to her room. Once inside, she curled up in a ball on her bed. She was shaking, but for the most part, she felt emotionally numb.

Hermione closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, within a couple of minutes.

"I'm going to show you Granger."

"That was delicious."

Hermione jolted upright in her bed.

"NO!" She screamed.

She searched the room for Malfoy, but no one was there. Realizing that she had been dreaming, Hermione tucked herself into a ball and sobbed into her knees. She lay in bed all day long, and well into that night, drifting in and out of sleep.

The next morning, after a restless night, Hermione got out of bed. She was still dressed in her school uniform. She knew she would have to see Ron and Harry, and she would have to act like nothing was wrong. She would have to make up a story about why she missed all of her classes the previous day, and she would also have to interact with so many people, which was the last thing she wanted to do.

What if Malfoy was in some of her classes? He most likely would be. She thought of him sitting there, smirking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. It was an almost intolerable thought.

She had to do it though. Hermione wasn't going to let Malfoy jeopardize her future and ruin her life. She decided that she would have to suck it up and try to go on, no matter how difficult she knew it would be.

Hermione decided to take a shower. When she undressed, she stared into the bathroom mirror. There on her left breast, was a large bruise. She was reminded of his touch, his smell, the way his eyes sparkled when she struggled, the way his lips twitched when she cried, and the pain he inflicted with his fingers. Hermione began to cry, and continued to do so inside the shower. She scrubbed every inch of her body vigorously.

After her shower, Hermione had calmed down a bit, but continued to let thoughts of Malfoy invade her mind. She dressed and organized her book bag, then set off to face the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's stomach squirmed as she descended the stairs. She felt as if she might throw up. When she reached the common room, her stomach lurched even more because Ron and Harry were standing there. They had not noticed her right away because apparently they were deep in conversation, but then, they both turned to her.

"Hermione!" Shouted Ron.

She gave them a small smile.

"Where have you been? You weren't in any of our classes yesterday!" Ron hurried over to her, but Harry had remained where he stood.

"Are you sick?" Asked Ron.

"Yes. I was terribly ill yesterday. I think I caught one of those twenty four hour stomach flu's, but I'm alright now."

"Since when does a little stomach flu keep you from going to class?" Teased Ron.

Hermione let out a small chuckle.

She looked at Harry, who was staring at her. He had a knowing expression. She realized he probably thought she was lying because of what had happened between them. He had no idea it was for something completely different.

Harry realized that she was upset, but he had no idea that making a pass would upset her so much to the point of her not attending class. Hermione never missed class, especially on the first day of the school year. He thought it rather odd.

"So, did you get anything out of Harry yesterday? I've been asking him about that, but he won't say a word", said Ron.

Hermione stared at Harry. "No. He wouldn't tell me anything either", she lied.

"Well then, I guess Harry really is fine. He would have told us if something was wrong. After all, we are his best friends". Ron said cheerfully.

Harry walked over to the two of them. "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, I feel much better now, thanks". She said in a sunken voice.

He continued to stare at her with uncertain eyes.

"Astronomy starts in ten minutes. We had better get a move on". Ron said glancing at the common room clock.

The three of them took off for class. Harry walked beside Hermione and she ignored his frequent glances.

When entering Professor Sinistra's classroom, Hermione searched the room for Malfoy. Thank Merlin; he was nowhere to be seen. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione seated herself across from Harry and Ron, who seated themselves together. She searched through her bag for her Astronomy book, and then placed it on her desk. She also removed a piece of parchment, along with her ink and quill, and placed them beside her book.

Professor Sinistra was conjuring pieces of parchment with her wand. They whirled around her head but then stacked themselves neatly on her desk.

"Good morning class, can someone tell me what we learned yesterday?" Asked Professor Sinistra.

A few students raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms. Alexseeas?" She asked pointing to a girl Hermione recognized as a seventh year Ravenclaw.

"The Greeks used to describe the Planets as "wanderers" because in contrast with the stars that remained fixed relative to each other, the Planets moved across the star fields at different speeds, but sometimes they seemed to stop and reverse their direction of movements, but they were all bound to fail because they still placed the Earth as the center of the solar system. Planets look like stars in the night sky, however there is one major difference; stars emit light, where as Planets reflect light from the sun".

"Yes, very good! Ten points to Ravenclaw!"

Ron leaned towards Hermione.

"She's giving you a run for your money Hermione". He whispered with a smile.

Hermione ignored him and began to take down notes on her parchment.

After class was over, the three of them walked out into a crowded hallway. Harry took Hermione by the wrist.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Harry, we have to go to class". But that was not the real reason she didn't want to talk to him.

"Please. I really need to talk to you. I can't wait any longer." Harry said, staring intently into her eyes.

He had a look of desperation on his face that was so intense, that Hermione had no choice, but to say yes.

She slowly nodded. Harry smiled and then turned to Ron.

"Listen Ron, you go on ahead of us and we'll catch up".

"Why? What's going on?" Asked Ron

"Nothing, I just need to talk to Hermione".

"About what?" Ron asked confused.

"Never mind. It's nothing really. Will you just trust me and go on?"

"Well, alright, but I don't like all this sneaky talking to each other in private. I'm beginning to think that you two are snogging behind my back".

Harry chuckled. "We're not". Technically, Harry hadn't lied to Ron. He just didn't tell the "whole" truth.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit". Ron made his way through the crowd of students.

"Let's go outside". Harry said tugging on Hermione's wrist.

"Alright", she replied.

He led her out on to the school grounds, where they seated themselves on a bench underneath a large Elm tree.

"Look, I'm really sorry I made a pass at you. I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I lost control. Please forgive me, because I can't stand the thought of losing you". He said in one breath.

"It's alright Harry. There is nothing to forgive. And you could never lose me. I'm sorry I ran off like that, but I needed to be alone and think about what you had said. I'm so confused". She buried her face in her hands.

It was almost unbearable not telling Harry about the vile experience she had had with Malfoy. She wanted him to pay for what he did.

"I know", he said placing his hand on her back. "Are we okay?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

She removed her hands from her face and then looked into his eyes. "Of course", she assured him.

He smiled and then moved in for a hug. She embraced him as well. Hermione buried her face against his shoulder. All she wanted to do was have Harry hold her. She felt so safe in his arms.

He was startled by the way Hermione held him. She was clinging to him and digging her fingers in to his back.

"Hermione? Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked her. He felt her tremble slightly.

"Yes Harry". Her words were muffled from her face being covered by his shoulder.

Harry stroked her hair, and let her crush him for a long time.

"So, have you been to see Hagrid yet?" Hermione asked finally releasing him.

"No, not yet. I haven't gotten a chance to walk down to his hut. Maybe the three of us can do that today".

"Yeah", she said distractedly. "We should go Harry. We've been out here almost an hour and class is almost over. I want to at least get our homework assignment".

"You're right. I lost track of the time", he replied.

Hermione gave him a small smile. "So did I", She said staring into his eyes.

They headed to their next class, which was Care of Magical Creatures. It was held just outside of the Dark Forest. Professor Grubby-Plank was trying to catch what looked like a group of fifteen or so, odd looking creatures, but she was having trouble because they were all running around in opposite directions. A few even headed into the Dark Forest.

With a wave of her wand, Professor Grubby-Plank shouted "Accio Fangons!" And all of them were jerked into the air towards her. They all landed on top of each other in front of her feet.

"Wingardium Leviosa." She shouted, and they all hovered in the air. She guided them through the air and then lowered them into a wooden box.

Hermione had been so distracted by the commotion that she had forgotten to look around for Malfoy. When she did search for him, it didn't take very long. He was standing about fifteen feet away on her left side. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's fellow Slytherins, stood along side of him, along with Pansy Parkinson.

She cringed at the sight of him. Malfoy looked positively wicked. He was leaning against a tree with his arms folded over his chest. His foot was nonchalantly crossed over the other, and he was staring at her with the same evil smirk he wore the previous day.

She tried to ignore him.

"Alright class, that's why you should keep your Fangons in a controlled environment. They tend to be very playful, and have a lot of energy", said Professor Grubby-Plank. "There is a description in your books on page Five Hundred and Sixty Seven. It will tell you the origin of these creatures in full detail. I want you all to know at least the basic facts, and I want a written report on it by tomorrow. Class dismissed".

Hermione took out her book and bookmarked the page Professor Grubby-Plank had assigned to them.

Harry spotted Ron making his way through the crowd of students from the other side towards him and Hermione.

"Did you see Professor Grubby-Plank's face when she was trying to catch those things? It was hilarious!" Ron said joining them.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny. So what the bloody hell are those things anyway? Asked Harry.

"They're like a cross between a dog, and a dragon", replied Ron.

Hermione said nothing. Her mind was transfixed upon Malfoy. She could feel his eyes on her.

The students began to depart for their next classes, as did the three of them.

Hermione knew she would have to pass by Malfoy, so she kept her head slanted downward.

"Look, it's the Mud Blood." Pansy Parkinson pointed to Hermione, as she walked past with Harry and Ron.

Crabbe and Goyle snickered at her comment.

"Shut it Pug face." Ron said fiercely. He then walked over to Draco. "You need to keep a leash on your dog". Ron said gesturing to Pansy.

Her mouth dropped wide open.

Harry let out a hardy laugh, but Hermione didn't find it funny at all. She knew there would be trouble if Ron continued to say anything else.

Draco stepped towards Ron. "What did I say about telling me what to do Weasel?"

Ron glared at him and Draco did the same.

Hermione walked over to Ron and tugged on his arm. "Come on Ron, let's go."

"Yes, you should go Weasel, before I kick your arse", warned Draco

Suddenly, Ron pulled back his fist, and then slammed it into Draco's face. He fell sideways onto the ground, and bloodbegan to ooze from his nose.

Crabbe and Goyle lunged at Ron. They were so quick that Ron did not have a chance to dodge the fist that came slamming into his eye. Goyle had punched him. Crabbe then punched him in the stomach. It made Ron lean forward. He was having trouble catching his breath.

Harry rushed forward to help, but Goyle caught him before he could make it to him. He then body slammed Harry onto the ground and then proceeded to kick him in the ribs.

"STOP IT!" Shouted Hermione.

She looked around for Professor Grubby-Plank, but she had already left.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at Goyle, who was still kicking Harry in the ribs.

"Stupefy!" Goyle was stunned and fell backwards to the ground, where he lay unconscious. Crabbe then lunged at Hermione, but before he reached her, she stunned him as well. He also lay motionless on the ground.

Hermione hurried over to Harry who was clutching his side.

"Are you alright Harry?"

"No, I think my rib is broken". She helped him to his feet and he winced in pain.

Ron staggered over to the two of them wearing a black eye.

"Are you alright Ron?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That Crabbe fights like a wimp". He said undauntedly. Ron, and his stupid pride, she thought.

"Crabbe may fight like a wimp, but Goyle sure doesn't." Harry said, still wincing from the pain in his side.

"Come on, you two should go to the hospital wing." Hermione said throwing Harry's arm over her shoulder.

They passed by Draco and Pansy, both of whom were wearing malicious expressions. Draco's nose was still bleeding.

"I'm going to get you for this Weasel!" Draco said menacingly.

Ron immediately lunged towards Draco, and socked him in the face once again. He fell back to the ground.

"Ron, stop it!" Shouted Hermione.

"Alright, I'm done. For now". Ron said grinning.

They set off towards the castle.

"You really are stupid! Why did you have to hit him?" Asked Hermione.

"Because he deserved it." Replied Ron.

"I know, but don't you ever think before you act? You could be expelled!"

"It will have been worth it".

"Oh Ron, honestly". Hermione said irritably.

They entered through the oak doors of the castle and then made their way to the hospital wing.

When they arrived, Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse, was attending to a small boy's arm. Hermione recognized him from the Sorting Hat ceremony, as a first year Hufflepuff.

"Now, next time maybe you will listen to Madam Hooch when she tells you not to try and fly on your broomstick until you have practiced. It takes a great deal of experience and when you don't know what you are doing, you can hurt yourself very badly. You're lucky you only have a broken arm. You remind me of a boy I treated for this very same thing, except, he broke his wrist. About six or seven years ago, I would say. Neville, his name was".

The boy looked positively embarrassed, and also, slightly hurt by Madam Pomfrey's scolding.

She had not seen Ron, Harry, and Hermione enter the room, and when she rose from where she was sitting on the bed, it startled her when she spotted them standing just inside the door.

"Oh my goodness, I didn't notice you there". Madam Pomfrey said clutching her chest. "What's happened?" She asked noticing Harry and Ron's thwarted appearances.

Hermione helped Harry to a near by bed and Madam Pomfrey hurried to his side.

"I think my rib is broken", said Harry.

She lifted his shirt and gently prodded his ribs with her fingers. Harry sucked in air through his teeth when she touched the right spot.

"Well, I think you're right. Your rib is broken", said Madam Pomfrey. "What in Merlin's name happened?"

"It's a long story Madam. But to put it simply, Ron is an idiot", said Hermione.

"Hey!" Ron said offended.

"Well it's true". She said as she caressed Harry's back in a comforting manner.

Madam Pomfrey performed the Bone Healing Spell on Harry. He felt the pain increase slightly, but then it completely subsided all together within a matter of seconds.

"There, is that better?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, thank you", replied Harry.

"And you Mr. Weasley. Let me take a look at that eye". She said walking towards him. She then performed the Episkey healing charm. The discoloration began to slowly fade.

"That bruise will completely disappear in a half hour. Are there any other injuries besides your eye?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"No. I'm fine". He then turned to Harry and Hermione. "Like I said, that prat fought like a wimp". Ron said with a smirk.

Madam Pomfrey gave Ron a suspicious look, but said nothing.

"Alright then, off you go", she said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the hospital wing and headed to their next class, which was Charms.

When they arrived at Professor Flitwick's classroom, it had just ended. Students were starting to pile out into the hallway.

"Oh no! We've missed it!" Said Hermione. "We need to explain why we weren't here today. Professor Flitwick will understand."

Hermione pushed herself past the crowd of students coming out of the classroom. Harry and Ron followed her.

Professor Flitwick was organizing books and parchment on his desk.

"Professor! We are so sorry we weren't here. Harry and Ron had to go to the hospital wing", said Hermione.

"Goodness, the hospital wing? What on earth for?" Professor Flitwick asked, taken aback.

"It's a long story Professor. Could you just give us our homework?" Asked Hermione.

"Yes, of course Ms. Granger. You will need to practice the Portus spell. It consists of creating a portkey. There are directions on page Eight Hundred and Ninety Two in your books", explained Professor Flitwick.

Hermione dug her Charms book out from inside her bag and bookmarked the page.

"May I ask why you were not here yesterday Ms. Granger?" Asked Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that Professor. I had terrible stomach flu", she lied.

"Ms. Granger, you know to either come to me personally or have someone send the message that you will not be attending class".

"Yes Professor, I am sorry. I felt so dreadful, and I forgot".

"Well, I will let you off with a warning this time, since you have never done it before, but next time-"

"Yes Professor, I know." She said forcefully. "I promise, next time, I will let you know".

Professor Flitwick was taken aback by her tone. "Alright then Ms. Granger, off you go".

The three of them walked out of Professor Flitwick's classroom and headed for their next class, which was Divination.

When they arrived at Professor Trelawney's classroom, Hermione glanced around for Malfoy, but he wasn't there. Once again, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Professor Trelawney was sitting at her desk, placing various objects close to her face and eyeing them through her oversized spectacles.

This time, Harry and Hermione seated themselves together, while Ron sat across from them on the other side. Hermione removed her book, a piece of parchment, quill, and ink for the second time. Harry and Ron did the same.

"Hello class". Professor Trelawney said rising from behind her desk. "Today, we will continue with what we started yesterday, which is Psychometry".

Hermione wrote the word down on her parchment and prepared to take notes.

"Psychometry is the ability to read the history of certain objects by holding the object in your hand or placing it to your forehead. Usually small personal objects such as a watch, ring, key or other personal objects are the best. People with the ability to scry this way are called Psychometrist", explained Professor Trelawney.

"There has been experiments conducted that found when certain people were given an unmarked bottle of medicine they had the same reaction as if they had taken the medicine. A theory was developed that all things give off an emanation. In other words, there is no preparation needed or any need for trance, etc. Scryers are sometimes unable to hold certain objects because of that objects past, For example; if the object had been used in a violent crime."

Professor Trelawney looked around the room as if she had no idea what she was seeing.

"Can anyone tell me what the side effects of scrying are?" Asked Professor Trelawney.

No hands went up. Professor Trelawney searched around the room. "Anyone? What about you dear girl?" She asked walking towards Hermione. "You are always prepared. Surely you know".

"Yes Professor, I do", replied Hermione.

"Then why didn't you raise your hand dear?" Asked Professor Trelawney.

Hermione shrugged.

"Can you tell me Ms. Granger?"

Hermione sighed, and then answered.

"The side effects consist of a loss of energy, increased body temperature, and irregular heartbeat".

"Yes dear girl, correct. Five points to Gryffindor".

Harry leaned towards Hermione, as Professor Trelawney made her way back towards the front of the classroom, continuing to speak.

"Why didn't you raise your hand?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I have a lot on my mind". She replied.

Harry stared at her uncertainly. "Hermione-"

"Harry, please, I'm trying to hear the Professor". She whispered loudly, trying to avoid discussing his obvious concern for her.

At that moment, Harry realized that there was something Hermione was not telling him. First, missing classes, then not taking the opportunity to answer a question she knew. The way she was acting, even after their talk outside, was so unlike her. He thought about the hug they had shared. She had held him as if her life depended on it. Hermione was hiding something. Harry was certain of that.

"Your home work will be to practice mirror scrying". Explained Professor Trelawney.

"Because mirrors are linked to the moon, mirrors should be backed with silver. You should use a round or oval mirror instead of a square one. You will need to paint the glass black because you do not want to see your reflection. Look into the depths of the mirror as though you are looking into a bowl of water. With time and practice, you will be able to see scried images like still photographs or moving film images. Spirits may sometimes look at the scryer, talk to the scryer, or even touch the scryer".

Hermione wrote down the assignment.

"Class dismissed", said Professor Trelawney.

"Good, time for lunch". Ron said jumping to his feet. "I'm starving".

The students poured out into the hallway, as did the three of them.

The last thing Hermione wanted to do was eat, even though she had not eaten since the previous morning. She also knew that Malfoy would be in the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron began to follow the other students, but Hermione stood where she was amongst the crowd. When Harry realized she was not beside him, he turned to look for her.

"Hermione?" Harry said making his way back over to her. When Ron noticed too, he did the same.

"Are you coming Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"No. I'm not hungry. I think I am going to spend my lunch hour in the library". She said.

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning. How can you not be hungry?" Asked Ron.

"I still feel a little queasy from the flu. I don't really have an appetite."

"Well, alright then. It must have been bad. You're acting very odd Hermione, and I mean more so than usual". Ron said addled. He then moved with the other students going in the direction of the Great Hall. Harry stayed with Hermione.

"Are you coming Harry?" Ron called when he realized Harry had stayed behind.

"I'll be there in a bit Ron. You go ahead without me". Harry called back.

Deciding that he was too hungry to ask questions, Ron shrugged and continued on his way.

"Harry, what are you doing? Go to lunch". Said Hermione.

"No. I want to know what's going on". Harry said forcefully.

Hermione stared into his eyes. "It's like I told Ron, I'm not hungry". She refuted.

The hallway slowly emptied, leaving them standing alone together.

"Hermione, it's me. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Just please tell me". He said pleadingly.

She wanted to so desperately. "Harry, for the last time, nothing is wrong. I'm fine". She said softly. "Now please. Just because I won't be having lunch doesn't mean you shouldn't either".

"Hermione…"

"NO! Now please go Harry!" She yelled.

Harry froze.

"I'll be in the library. Please respect what I want and go to lunch". She said, rubbing her forehead with her palm.

"Alright Hermione." Harry said subdued. He slowly turned and set off in the direction of the Great Hall.

Tears began to form as she watched him walk away, and then disappear around the corner. Part of her wanted to stop him. She had an urge to call to him before he got too far away and would not be able to hear her. She wanted to run after him and confess everything.

Hermione took off into a sprint in the opposite direction of Harry. She ran into a near by bathroom, where she locked herself in one of the stalls. She leaned her forehead against the wall and began to sob.

Ron and Harry sat across from each other at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Ron was eating a sandwich. Harry didn't eat anything. He had crossed his arms over his chest and was staring at the wooden table with a bemused expression. He was contemplating how he could get Hermione to confess to him whatever she was hiding.

The thought of Hermione suffering made him furious. If someone has hurt her, he would make sure they paid for it.

Harry looked towards the Slytherin table at Malfoy. He was talking and laughing with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. For some reason Harry had a sudden urge to lunge at him. He wanted to beat Malfoy's face to a bloody pulp.

"What's up with you Harry?" Ron asked with a mouth full of his sandwich.

"I think there is something wrong with Hermione". Harry said looking away from Malfoy and staring at the table again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hermione is hiding something". Harry said finally looking up at Ron.

"How do you know?"

"You've seen the way she's been acting lately. I know you've noticed it". Harry said leaning forward.

"Yeah, but she's a girl. I'm seventeen now and I still haven't got a clue why girls act the way they do". Ron said despairingly.

"Oh Ron, come on. Missing classes? Not answering a question she knows? And also…" Harry hesitated. "There is something I need to tell you".

"Yeah, okay?" Ron said casually.

"The dream I had… Well…"

Ron began to giggle. "Yeah?"

"It was about… Hermione."

At that, Ron began to choke on a piece of the apple he had just taken a bite of. When he finally caught his breath, he stared at Harry with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Ron said aghast.

"You heard. I didn't tell you before, because I felt awkward about it. I'm telling you now because you need to know how she has been acting when you're not around".

Ron still held his bewildered expression as Harry spoke.

"Hermione wasn't sick. I made a pass at her yesterday in the hallway and…"

"WHAT?" Ron said, interrupting Harry.

"Ron, please listen to me. I didn't plan it, it just sort of happened. Anyway, I made a pass..."

"What did you do?" Ron asked defensively.

Harry noticed Ron's protective tone. "Oh Ron, it was nothing like that. I just… well, it's embarrassing really". Harry said blushing.

"Come on mate, I can handle it".

Harry hesitated, but then leaned forward so that Ron was the only one that could hear him. "Well, I gave her a sort of hug, but it wasn't like one of our regular hugs. I… got, err, excited". Harry blushed even harder.

Ron blushed as well. "I see".

"Anyway, I told her about the dream and that I was attracted to her. I should have told her that I was falling for her". Harry said looking down at the table.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

"Ron, calm down. You heard. Ron, please stop staring at me". Harry said looking away from Ron, who was beaming at him.

"This is all because of a dream?" Ron asked with even wider eyes than before.

"No. It started when I saw her on the train. I've been asking myself why I had never seen it before".

"Anyway, it kind of freaked her out when I told her, and she ran off. I know something is wrong, and it has nothing to with what happened between us. When we went outside to talk earlier, you should have seen the way she hugged me Ron. It was as if she was scared of something. I know something's wrong".

"Bloody hell." Ron said still processing the confession Harry had just made. "Well, what do you think it could be?"

"I don't know. I just know that she's suffering". Replied Harry. 

After lunch ended, Harry and Ron made their way to History of Magic class. When they arrived, Harry looked around for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione isn't here". Harry said to Ron.

Ron glanced around the room. "Maybe she's just late". He said uncertainly.

They seated themselves together and watched as Professor Binns the History of Magic teacher, and ghost, hovered in the air in front of the classroom.

"Today, we will continue with learning the history of Giants". Explained Professor Binns.

"Full blooded Giants are about twenty feet tall. They are not as intelligent as Wizards but are capable of communication, both in their native language and, at times, in English. They now live mostly in remote mountain areas in tribes with a leader called a Gurg. They are violent by nature. Fights between giants are common, and when a Muggle wanders into their midst it means certain death. They are also very mistrusting of Wizards and Magic".

Harry was starting to get frustrated. Why was he sitting here listening to Professor Binns talk about Giants? He needed to see Hermione. He needed to know that she was alright. Nothing else mattered. But just then, Hermione burst into the room.

"I'm so sorry I'm late Professor". She said hurrying to an empty seat across from Harry and Ron.

She kept her head slanted downward. Harry could see she had been crying when he caught a glimpse of her extremely blood shot eyes.

"This is very unlike you Ms. Granger. What happened?" Asked Professor Binns.

"I had terrible stomach flu yesterday and I haven't completely gotten over it yet". She lied.

"Oh, I see", said Professor Binns. "In that case, I will let it slide".

"Thank you Professor". Hermione said as she prepared her book, parchment, quill, and ink.

Harry stared at her and she ignored him.

After what was an extremely boring hour and a half, History of Magic class finally came to an end.

"Your homework will be to read about, and then write a report on the Giant wars that took place in the 1970's. Class is dismissed", said Professor Binns.

The students began to depart for their next classes. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off for Potions class. Neither Harry nor Ron said a word to Hermione as they made their way to Professor Snape's classroom. She looked like she would yell at them if they did.

When they entered into the room, it had the same foreboding and dungeon like appearance it had always had. Professor Snape was organizing ingredients on a large wooden table on the opposite end of the entrance.

Hermione spotted Malfoy sitting at the front. His lips twitched when he saw her walk in. He then waggled his eyebrows at her as she walked passed him. Hermione felt nauseous and held her breath.

Harry and Ron followed her. They both noticed Draco's expression and squinted at him as they passed. Harry had a very strong urge to rip his head off.

"Silence!" Professor Snape said abruptly turning away from the wooden table. He swiftly made his way to the front of the classroom.

"As, almost… all of you know, yesterday we discussed how to make the Draught of Living Death, but there are some, who think themselves, perhaps, above the rules, and think it's alright to attend this class whenever they feel like it". He said gazing at Hermione.

"Well well, Ms. Granger. I see you have decided to join us today".

Hermione looked around the room embarrassed. "Yes Professor, I'm sorry about that. I was terribly ill yesterday".

Harry thought he saw Malfoy smile.

"Oh were you? Nevertheless, that is no excuse for not giving a notice. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor". Snape said smirking.

Harry grimaced and balled his hands into fists. He felt like choking Snape.

"That's not fair Professor!" Harry blurted out.

"Mr. Potter, you will refrain from shouting in my classroom. Another ten points will be taken from Gryffindor".

Harry felt the red seeping into his cheeks. Hermione anxiously shook her head at him. She mouthed a word that looked like "Please". Harry had to bite his lip to restrain himself from saying anything else.

"Now, if I can get back to the lesson? The Draught of Living Death consists of squeezing the juice out of Sopophorous Beans with a silver dagger", explained Professor Snape. "You should crush, rather than cut. A clockwise stir should be added every seventh counter-clockwise stir. While brewing, the Potion releases blue steam. The ideal halfway stage should be of a blackcurrant color, although at the last stage, if stirred properly, the Potion will turn a light shade of lilac."

Hermione made notes.

"I have placed the needed ingredients on that table". Professor Snape said gesturing to the wooden table he had been standing by earlier.

"I need a volunteer to practice". Snape said searching the room.

No hands went up.

"No one? Not even you Ms. Granger? How curious." He drawled out the words, while caressing his chin.

"No Professor". She said quietly.

"Well, I'm afraid you do not have a choice Ms. Granger. Please make your way to the table".

"Please Professor, I'm not feeling well". She said pleadingly.

"Another ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for disputing me. Make your way to the table now, Ms. Granger".

Harry clenched his jaw as he watched Hermione slowly rise from her seat and walk over to the wooden table. She really did look ill.

"I need another volunteer". Said Professor Snape.

Harry and Draco's hands both rose into the air. Harry did a double take. What the hell was Malfoy doing?

"You Mr. Malfoy". Snape said pointing to Draco.

He slowly rose from his seat smirking. Harry watched him as he walked towards Hermione. He noticed the way Draco looked at her with a predatory eye. Draco moved as if he owned the room and everyone in it, including Hermione. Harry felt an urgent need to tackle him.

Hermione looked away from him as he joined her at the table.

"First, you will need to add the Asphodel". Said Professor Snape.

Hermione reached for it. She tried to avoid looking at Draco directly.

As she placed the Asphodel into the cauldron, she caught a whiff of Draco's smell. That smell of pine and soap. It was the same smell he emitted the previous day in the hallway. Hermione felt her stomach heave and she covered her mouth.

'I'm sorry Professor, but I think I'm going to be sick". She said through her hand. Hermione then sprinted towards the door and ran out into the hallway, where she made her way to a nearby bathroom. Once inside, Hermione began to dry heave over the sink.

Harry bolted up from his seat and ran after her.

"Mr. Potter! Where do you think you are going?" Asked Professor Snape. But Harry ignored him and ran out into the hall.

He looked around for her, but Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry decided to check the nearest bathroom. He thought that would be the most likely place she'd be.

He sprinted about thirty feet from where he stood and found a bathroom. He had no problem bursting in. Harry didn't care if it was a girl's bathroom. There leaning over the sink, was Hermione. Her Hair hung down so that it covered her face.

"Hermione?" He asked, terrified.

She didn't move from her position. "Go away Harry". She said disheartenedly.

Harry slowly walked over and stood right behind her. He then placed his hands on her shoulders. Her head slowly lifted and she looked at him through the mirror hanging above the sink. Her face was ghostly white and she had tears in her eyes.

"What's happened to you?" Harry asked in an inaudible voice.

"I can't tell you Harry". She said closing her tear soaked eyes.

He turned her around to face him. His hands still rested on her shoulders.

"Of course you can tell me". He said attempting to look into her eyes, but she kept them closed and her head slanted downward.

"Hermione, please look at me?" He asked placing a finger under her chin.

"Oh Harry, you don't understand. Please don't ask me". She still refused to look at him.

"I want to know who's hurt you".

She jerked away from him. "NO! Just leave it be!" She shouted. Hermione then ran out of the bathroom and headed for her dormitory.

Harry felt so frustrated. He wanted to run after her, but decided it would upset her even more if he did. He balled his hand into a fist and then punched the wall. 

Hermione halted to a stop when she reached the painting of the Fat Lady. She began to speak the password.

"Pond Fr-. " But her thoughts interrupted her. Hermione knew she had to get past this, and running to her room every time she felt upset, was not an option. She wasn't going to let Malfoy ruin her life.

Hermione wiped away the tears that had streamed down her face and then made her way back to Professor Snape's classroom. When she arrived, the next group of students were already seated and having their lesson. She knocked on Snape's door to let him know that she would be entering.

"Miss. Granger. What do you want?" Professor Snape asked harshly.

"I'm very sorry Professor, but I've forgotten my belongings. I need them for my next class sir". She said timidly.

"First of all, Miss, Granger, I do not appreciate the fact that you ran out of my class room while I was teaching a lesson, and secondly, I don't appreciate that you are disrupting a class that you are not supposed to be in". His tone was positively nasty.

"Yes Professor, like I said, I am very sorry about that. I needed to-"

"I don't care what excuse you have! I will not tolerate that behavior in my class". He hissed.

Hermione looked around the room, and saw that some of the students were laughing quietly.

"I understand Professor. It won't happen again sir". She said pursing her lips.

"See that it doesn't. I've placed your belongings over there on the floor". Snape said pointing to the side of a desk in front of the classroom.

Hermione retrieved her belongings from the floor and then hurried to the door, where she stopped.

"Also Professor? I need the homework assignment?" She asked cautiously.

"You will have to find that out from your little friends".

Hermione nodded, and began to leave.

"Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for disrupting my class". Snape said to her back.

Hermione turned to see him smirking. She felt a twinge of irritation but said nothing. She nodded and then departed for her next class, which was Transfiguration.

Harry sat beside Ron in Professor McGonagall's classroom. She was explaining how to transform into an Animagus.

Harry was not paying her any attention though. His mind was focused on Hermione. He didn't know what to do to help her. Obviously, whatever happened to her was horrible. Harry began to run scenarios through his mind.

He then thought of Malfoy. What if he had done something to her? Harry was reminded of the way that Hermione acted when Malfoy was around. Yes, she has always disliked him, but lately, it was different somehow. It seemed as though she was scared of him.

Suddenly, Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione, who had just burst into the room.

"Professor McGonagall, I am so sorry for being-"

"Calm yourself Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter have already explained that you have been ill. Are you alright dear girl?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

Hermione felt grateful that she hadn't given her a hard time. "Yes Professor, thank you very much". She said calming down a bit.

"Wonderful. You may take your seat then Ms. Granger". Professor McGonagall said, giving her a warm smile.

Hermione walked towards Ron and Harry. She seated herself in an empty desk across from them. Hermione took a quick glance around the room for Malfoy, but thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen.

Harry stared at her as she settled into her seat and he continued to do so through most of the lesson. When class was over, Professor McGonagall gave the homework assignment.

"You all will need to choose a partner to practice transforming into an Animagus. If any of you are still unsure about how to do that, your books will give you directions. Class is dismissed", said Professor McGonagall.

Hermione rose from her seat and began to leave, but Harry stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione I—"

"Please Harry I have to go to my next class". She interrupted him.

Without waiting for a response, she rushed out of the room.

He turned to face Ron. "I don't know what to do. She won't let me help her". He said defeatedly.

Ron patted Harry on the back. "We just have to be there for her mate". He said sadly.

They both made their way out of Professor McGonagall's class and then went to the Gryffindor Common Room. Neville and Seamus were sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. When Harry and Ron entered through the portrait, they both turned to face them.

"Hey there guys". Seamus said wearing a huge smile.

Harry and Ron both gave a subtle wave. They looked miserable.

"What's wrong?" Asked Neville.

"Nothing". Replied Ron. "We've just had a bad day".

"Oh, sorry about that mates". Said Seamus.

"Hey, did you guys notice the way Hermione was acting in Potions today? If you ask me, something is going on with her. It was very strange. I've always thought she was rather odd though". He said turning to face Neville.

Harry had a sudden burst of energy. "Shut up Seamus! Don't ever insult Hermione in front of me!" He said threateningly.

Seamus and Neville were both stunned. They stared at him with wide eyes.

"Relax Harry. I wasn't insulting her". He said in a defensive tone.

"Yes you were! And if I hear you say one more word about her, I will beat your face in!"

Seamus bolted up from the sofa. "What is your problem?" He asked angrily.

"You are!" Shouted Harry.

"You want to have a go? Seamus said balling his hands into fists.

"Yeah, I do!"

Harry moved forward, but Ron caught him by gripping both of his arms from behind.

"Harry, stop! Your fight is not with Seamus!" Ron said trying to hold him back.

"No, let him go Ron. If he wants to be a prat, then he deserves for me to kick his arse!" Seamus said demandingly.

Harry felt a rush of adrenaline and then broke free of Ron's grip. Neville dove out of the way just as Harry lunged at Seamus, but he was ready and punched Harry in the jaw.

He staggered for a moment, but then lunged again, this time, punching Seamus in the nose. He fell sideways onto the floor. Harry then pounced on him and proceeded to punch with his right hand and then his left. Seamus' head jerked from side to side.

Harry continued to let his fists take turns punching Seamus from the left side, then the right.

"HARRY, STOP IT!" Yelled Ron. But Harry couldn't hear him. It was like he had gone deaf from rage.

Seamus began to spray blood from his nose and mouth.

"Harry, you're forcing me to do this!" Ron yelled removing his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He shouted.

Harry was jerked into the air. He hovered above Seamus, who lay unconscious below him.

"Ron, let me down!" Shouted Harry.

"Not until you have calmed down". Ron said shaking his head.

"Ron, I mean it, let me down!"

"Not until you calm down. Look at Seamus Harry". Ron said gesturing to him.

He looked from Ron to Seamus. Harry barely recognizes him. Both of his eyes were black and his nose was broken. Blood covered most of his face and there was even some on the floor.

Harry began to slowly realize how out of control he was. He stared at Seamus for a minute, and then a feeling of repulsion began to take over him. Seamus is his friend. What was he doing? He questioned himself.

"Are you alright now? Can I let you down?" Ron asked noticing his friend's remorseful expression.

"Yes. I== I- don't know what came over me". Harry said dazedly.

Ron held a disturbed expression as he lowered Harry to the floor beside Seamus.

He rolled over on his back and stared up at the common room ceiling. Harry was breathing really hard, like he had just run a marathon. He felt like his hands might be broken and pulled them towards his face to check. The knuckles were covered with Seamus' blood, but they weren't broken. Just extremely bruised.

Neville slowly walked towards Seamus. He tried to avoid getting too close to Harry. Neville looked at him as though he might suddenly jump up off the floor and attack him. He cautiously knelt beside Seamus and then removed his wand from his back pocket.

"Enervate!" Said Neville.

Seamus was revived. He sat up and stared at Neville. Harry sat up as well, and stared at Seamus.

"Come on, you need to go to the hospital wing". Neville said while helping him to his feet.

"Seamus I'm sor-."

"DO NOT, say one word to me. Especially, sorry." Seamus said threateningly. Harry watched as him and Neville made their way out of the common room.

Ron watched Harry with concern. "Are you alright?"

Harry stared at his bloody knuckles once again.

"No". He replied quietly. He then picked himself up off the floor.

Without saying another word to Ron, Harry slowly walked past him staring at his hands.

"Harry". Said Ron, but Harry ignored him and then made his way up the stone steps to their room.

After Hermione left Ancient Ruins class, she went to the Great Hall for dinner. She was starving and finally had somewhat of an appetite. Even though she knew Malfoy would be there, she didn't care. If she could just sit with Harry and Ron, she might feel less perturbed.

As she walked through the doors of the Great Hall, Hermione avoided looking in the direction of the Slytherin table. She looked towards the Gryffindor table to see if Ron and Harry were there, but she only saw Ron. Hermione hurried over to him.

"Hey Ron". She said seating herself beside him.

"Hermione!" Ron was startled because he hadn't noticed her before she spoke.

"Where is Harry?" She asked looking around for him as though he might be in another part of the room.

"He's not here". Ron said grimly.

Hermione looked at Ron confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Never mind". Ron said shaking his head. He then stared at his food with a depressed expression.

"No Ron, tell me why he's not here". She said tugging on his shoulder.

Ron didn't look at her but continued to stare at his food with the same depressed look.

"He and Seamus had a fight."

"WHAT?" She asked worried. "Why?"

"Oh Hermione, it was awful. I thought Harry was going to kill him". Ron's face held a disturbed expression.

"Why? What did Seamus do?" She asked with her mouth agape.

"Nothing, really. He made a comment about you, and Harry just went mental. He beat Seamus into a bloody mess".

Hermione covered her mouth with her hands and closed her eyes. "Why would he do that?"

"Come on Hermione, you know why. He's extremely frustrated about what's been going on with you and the fact that you won't let us help. I don't understand why you won't tell us". Ron said looking into her eyes.

She looked away from him. "I just can't Ron. Please understand it's the best thing for you and Harry".

"Hermione, we don't care about what's best for us. We care about what's best for you." He said placing his hand on top of hers.

She stared into his eyes. Hermione felt an urge to hug Ron for what he had said. "Thank you for your concern Ron, but, I care". She said placing her other hand on top of his.

"Well, it looks like we're at a crossroad". Ron said giving her a warm smile. "What shall we do?"

"Everything is going to be alright". She said returning a smile. "It's just going to take time. I'll be fine".

Hermione didn't know if she completely believed that, but seeing the relieved expression on Ron's face made her feel a little better.

"Where is he?" Asked Hermione.

"In his room. He was pretty upset". Replied Ron.

"I should go talk to him. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah okay". He said with a small smile.

Hermione began to leave, but Ron caught her by the wrist. "One more thing."

He then stood up and pulled her into a warm hug.

"I love you Hermione, and you know that I am here for you any time. Harry and I both are." He said against her ear.

Hermione squeezed him tight. She had to close her eyes to keep from crying. "Thank you Ron." She said into his shoulder.

He released her, but kept eye contact as long as she would let him.

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall and then made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry lay on his back in bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered how, after just his second day at school, things could have gotten so screwed up. He felt so much guilt over Seamus that Harry didn't know if he could ever forgive himself, or if Seamus could either.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Harry?" A voice spoke. It was Hermione.

He jumped out of his bed and hurried to the door, where he grasped the knob and flung it open. "Hermione!"

"Are you alright? Ron told me about what happened with Seamus". She said walking in and then closing the door behind her.

Harry nodded. "Who cares if I'm alright. I don't deserve to be asked such a question". He said looking at his bruised hands.

Hermione placed her hand on his cheek. "Harry, I know you made a mistake, but, you're not an evil person. You do deserve forgiveness".

"Tell that to Seamus". He said staring into her eyes.

Harry was yet again, hypnotized by her beauty. His hand reached out for her waist and then pulled her close to him, where he then wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione went willingly. She wanted to feel the safe haven of his arms around her. She wanted to feel his touch. She wanted him to kiss her.

Neither of them spoke. They just stared into each other's eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he involuntarily closed his eyes, but opened them again when she brought her fingers down to his lips, where she gently traced them.

Hermione felt Harry's slightly rapid warm breath against her fingers and her stomach flushed hot. She wanted to feel his breath on her mouth.

She slowly leaned forward and kissed Harry on the base of his neck. He leaned his head backwards so as to grant her better access. She kissed a path to his chin and then eventually to his mouth, where she brushed his lips with hers, as he had done to her the previous day in the corridor.

Harry's heart felt as if it might burst through his chest. Her touch was playing havoc on his body. He wanted her so much.

Harry couldn't stand the anticipation any more. He seized her mouth in a kiss. At first, the kiss was gentle, and their tongues did not meet for a while. But then, Harry slipped his tongue inside and persuaded hers to dance with it.

Hermione intertwined her tongue with his and murmured into his mouth. Harry loved the way she tasted. It was a combination of mint, and vanilla. The way she flicked her tongue against his was driving him wild. Hermione was an expert kisser. He wondered where she had learned to kiss like this. The only boy she had ever dated was Viktor Krum. It's not like she's had a lot of experience. Harry thought of Viktor Krum again. How far had she gone with him? Harry felt slightly jealous at the thought of Krum and Hermione. No, surely not?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by the sensation of Hermione's fingers running through his hair. Oh God. It was like in his dream. Hermione ran her hands through his hair as they kissed, just like in the dream, yet, this was so much better than the dream.

Harry was thinking too much. He told himself in his mind to shut up. His pants were becoming increasingly tighter. He needed her.

Harry let his hand slide to her left breast and she flinched. Hermione suddenly pulled away from him.

"Harry, I can't. I'm sorry", She turned away from him and buried her face in her hands.

He stared at her, still slightly dazed. "It's alright. I understand". Harry walked around to the front of her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm here for you Hermione". He said gently pushing her head down onto his shoulder

"I'm sorry". She said shaking her head.

"It's alright." He placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. He then hooked his finger underneath her chin and forced her to look up at him. Harry then placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I should take a shower". He said releasing her.

Hermione reluctantly nodded when she realized why. Neither one said a word after that and Hermione departed from Harry's room. She decided she should get started on her homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione made her way to the school library. Madam Pince, the librarian, was using her wand to place books into their rightful spots. There were a few students sitting at some of the tables doing their homework, and a few others roaming around searching for books.

Hermione seated herself alone at a spare table in the back of the library.

Within a couple of hours, the library slowly emptied, leaving Hermione by herself. She leaned back in her chair and stretched. She then glanced at her watch. It was now Eleven Thirty. She had finished most of her homework but still had her Ancient Ruins assignment to finish, and she hadn't yet found a partner for Professor McGonagall's assignment. Of course, it would be Harry though. For the first time in her life, she wasn't extremely worried about getting her assignments done on time, and this was the first time she actually should worry.

Suddenly, Hermione heard the sound of footsteps in a near by row of bookshelves to her right side. She twisted around in her chair. Hermione quickly stood up when she heard the footsteps getting closer. She waited for whoever it was to show them selves, but the footsteps suddenly stopped. She removed her wand and shakily pointed it in the direction the sound had come from.

"Who's there?" She asked trying to cautiously peak around.

No one answered.

"I said, who's there?" She repeated.

Nothing.

"I know someone is there. Show yourself!"

Then suddenly, an arm emerged from behind the shelves. "Expelliarmus!" A voice shouted.

Hermione's wand flew out of her hand and Draco stepped out from behind the shelves.

"I'm not finished with you yet Mud Blood". He said grinning.

"No". She whispered. She began to slowly back away from him. He stared at her with a smirk.

The entrance to the library was on the opposite end of where they were and Hermione knew that it would be difficult to get there. She tried to quickly think about how she would get away from him but she couldn't quite figure out how it would be possible. He was slowly coming closer to her. She tried moving to his side, but he evaded her. She tried the other side, but Draco caught her from behind as she began to run past him. He wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed so hard that he was literally squeezing the breath out of her.

Hermione flailed trying to free herself of his grip but she only accomplished in jerking him around with her.

"HELP!" She screamed. "SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP!"

Draco covered her mouth with his hand and forced her head back against his shoulder so roughly that she felt like her neck almost broke. He then jabbed the end of his wand against her chest with his other hand and she stopped moving.

"Now, maybe you'll stop your screeching". He purred into her ear.

Hermione knew what he was planning to do. How could this be happening again? She thought to herself. Tears filled her eyes.

Draco continued to hold her in the same position as he led her to a nearby wall. He kept his wand pointed at her heart as he released her and then propped her up against the wall. He then stepped backwards with his wand still aimed at her heart.

"Incarcerous!" Said Draco. Two ropes shot out of the end of his wand and wrapped themselves around Hermione's wrists. They were then pulled above her head and magically fastened to the wall.

She writhed around trying to get free. The ropes began to dig into her wrists the more she pulled.

"You might as well stop trying Granger. Those ropes are impossible to get off without magic". Said Draco.

Hermione was chilled from the sadistic expression he wore. Draco then moved forward and leaned his body on hers. She felt him against her thigh. He began to abrade himself against her and she whimpered.

"Do you feel that Granger?" Draco said against her cheek. "I'm going to fuck you, and show you what a worthless, pathetic, filthy little Mud Blood whore you are. This is what you deserve. This is your place in the wizarding world. To be a plaything, nothing more. You're an object for me to do whatever I please with. And don't even think about screaming, because I will kill you if I have to". He said threateningly.

Hermione whimpered. "Please". She whispered.

Draco smirked "That's it Granger. Beg for mercy. No Potter or Weasel to save you now. You'll have to fend for yourself this time".

Draco then forced her head backwards and licked her neck. He then pointed his wand at her sweater.

"Diffindo!" It was split open as though some invisible pair of scissors had cut through it.

Draco placed his fingers to the buttons of her dress shirt underneath and began to unbutton them. When he undid the last one, he shoved her shirt up her arms and tucked both sides in between her wrists. The swell of her breasts and flat toned midriff were exposed.

Draco let his eyes sweep over her form. "Very demure Granger". He said ogling the soft, pink, satin bra she wore.

He placed his thumb and index fingers underneath one of the straps, and then suddenly ripped it apart. Hermione yelped from the unexpected force. He moved on to the other strap and did the same. The cups of her bra fell and her breasts were exposed.

Draco licked his lips. He then lowered his mouth to the left breast. It still retained the bruise he had caused. At first, Draco gently kissed the area just above the areola, but then, he began to bite. Hermione screamed out in pain and she felt his fist crash into her cheek.

"Shut up! I told you not to scream!" He said angrily.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to cry.

Draco ran his hands over her breasts for a moment before kneading her nipples with his thumbs. He then began to pinch them with his thumb and index finger.

"You like that don't you. Having a Malfoy fondle you feels good doesn't it Granger." Draco was not asking. He said the words as if they were the most honest thing in the world.

Hermione continued to squeeze her eyes shut. She didn't want to see him while he did this to her.

"Yes, you love it. I bet you like it rough too, don't you, you filthy little whore." Draco began to pinch so hard that it felt as if her nipples would bust between his fingers. She couldn't resist the screech that escaped her.

Draco's fist came slamming into her cheek again. "Shut up Mud Blood bitch!"

Hermione squeezed her eyes even tighter and clamped her mouth firmly shut. Draco resumed pinching her nipples. He then let his hands slide down her stomach, feeling every inch of it.

"Did you like my fingers in you? I know you did". He smirked. "You want some more don't you". His tone was frightening. If Hermione had to guess what the devil sounded like, the way Malfoy sounded at that moment would be it.

He let his hands drift to her skirt and then placed his thumbs into the waistband. He then proceeded to pull it down her legs until it hit the floor. Hermione wore a pair of soft pink satin panties that matched her bra.

Draco revealed in the sight of her.

"Damn Granger. I had no idea you had such a flawless body. I'm going to enjoy this immensely." Draco said in an impassioned tone.

He then hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her panties and pulled those down her legs as well. Hermione was now naked and helpless.

Draco slid both of his hands between her legs. He let the tips of his fingers graze the outside of her lips, and then eventually, he parted them. That's all he did.

"Tell me you want them inside you". He said holding her open with all of his fingers.

Hermione shook her head in a jerky fashion. She still had her eyes squeezed shut.

Draco briefly lifted his right hand from between her legs and slapped her. "Tell me!" He shouted. He then placed his hand back where it was.

She shook her head. Draco slapped her again even harder. She could actually feel the whelp develop on her cheek.

"Please!" She pleaded

"Please what?" Draco parted her a little wider.

She caught her breath. "Please stop!"

"Wrong answer Granger". He parted her a little more.

Hermione felt like she might rip if he did it again.

"Please!" She pleaded once more.

I'll stop once you tell me. Unless you want to be ripped apart Granger". He closed in on her mouth. "All you have to do is tell me you want them inside you". He said against her lips.

The pain was intensifying the longer he held her apart. Hermione had no choice. "Yes, I want them inside. " She said leaning her head back against the wall.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you". He said still inclining on her mouth.

Before Hermione could protest, Draco parted her a little more. That was all she could take.

"Yes, please fuck me". She said crying.

Draco smirked. He then let her lips slip back together, but he did not remove his hands. Draco slid just the tip of his index finger into her. He found her clit and began to massage it in a circular motion.

Hermione was whimpering.

Draco began to add a second finger, then a third, then a fourth. He worked her clit quickly and harshly.

"You like that don't you. You like my fingers rubbing that. Say it". He breathed against her cheek.

Hermione whimpered even louder. "I like it". She whispered.

Draco grinned. He then moved from her clit, to the opening. He bunched all four fingers together and then pushed into her roughly. Hermione flinched. He began to slide his fingers in and out in a harshly quick motion. It was obvious to Hermione that Draco was intentionally trying to hurt her.

Draco's pant's matched the rhythm of his thrusts. Each time he slid in, he exhaled.

"Oh Granger, you feel so good on my fingers. I want to feel you cum". Draco was breathless.

Hermione wanted to scream. Not just because of the pain, but also because of the vile things he was saying to her. She felt sick. Maybe she would throw up on him and he would stop. Oh God, please let her throw up.

"Oh damn! I'm so hard! You feel so good!" Draco said throwing his head back.

He suddenly pulled his fingers out of her. Hermione was confused, but then she looked at him. When she saw that he was unbuttoning his pants, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut again. He then pulled them down to his thighs, along with his boxers.

Draco pressed himself against her and then began to grind. She could feel his erection prodding her underbelly.

"You're going to love this Granger". He said against her cheek.

"You're pathetic". She said disdainfully.

Draco frowned. "Pathetic eh?" He positioned himself by placing the head of his cock against her opening. "We shall see".

Draco then shoved himself into her hard. Hermione yelped. Even though he had just fucked her with his fingers, they were no match for his cock. He was large and the pain was almost unbearable.

Draco continued to ram himself into her. Hermione felt as though she would split in two.

"You- filthy- Mud- Blood." Draco grunted each word every time he drove into her.

The pain was taking her breath away. Hermione tried to think about anything else. She thought about Harry and Ron's warm embrace, rather than Malfoy's cold and cruel one. She imagined Harry and Ron bursting in and pulling Malfoy off of her. She imagined Harry releasing her from the restraints and then covering her up, then holding her in his arms while Ron beat the life out of Malfoy.

Draco began to grunt even louder. She felt him tense up, and then with one last thrust, Hermione felt him spill into her. Her stomach heaved and she nearly threw up.

"Oh, Granger, that was surprisingly sweet, for a filthy Mud Blood". He panted heavily against her cheek. Draco than pulled himself out of her and stared at her limp, naked body.

Hermione felt weak. The ropes that held her wrists did most of the work in keeping her standing. She felt wetness between her legs and looked down to see a mixture of Draco's cum and a bit of blood oozing down her thighs. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut.

Draco continued to stare at her.

"Have you learned anything tonight?" Asked Draco.

Hermione had dropped her head forward and let it stay there. She didn't respond.

Draco then grabbed a fist full of her hair with his left hand and yanked her head upwards so that she was facing him. Hermione gasped.

"Did you hear me Granger!" He said jerking her head. "What have you learned!"

Hermione couldn't do anything but wince and squeeze her eyes. She felt like the chunk of hair he had griped in his fist was slowly being pulled out.

Draco's other fist slammed into her cheek. He then wrapped his arms around her torso and stood her up straight.

"You better fucking tell me what you have learned, or I'm going to fuck you again!" He shouted into her face.

"Please". She whimpered.

"And I'm supposed to be the pathetic one?" He said shaking his head.

Draco released her to hang by her wrists again. He discarded his pants and boxers completely and then leaned against her. Draco gripped her face in one hand and forced her to look at him.

"This time, I want you to think about what you're supposed to be learning while I'm fucking you again". He said squeezing her cheeks.

Hermione whimpered. She could feel him poking her belly again "God no, please". She whispered

Draco positioned himself and then thrust himself into her even harder than before. The first time had only lasted about five minutes, but it was longer this time. Hermione felt like she was going to die from the pain. Draco tortured her for twenty minutes this time. All she could do was think about the pain. Each time she tried to force herself to think about Ron and Harry rescuing her, Hermione was ripped away from the thought by each one of Draco's agonizing thrusts.

When he finally pulled himself out of her for the second time, Hermione was debilitated with exhaustion. She looked as if she had passed out.

"I can see from the state of you, that you have learned your lesson". Draco said staring at her limp body. "But just to make sure, I will tell you. You are nothing, you are worthless, and I want you to remember this night every time you start to feel anything other than what you really are. A pathetic Mud Blood".

Draco gathered his clothes and quickly dressed. He then grabbed Hermione by the hair and forced her to look at him. He closed in on her cheek.

"If you tell anyone, I will break your life and everyone in it". His tone was dangerous.

Hermione gave a quiet whimper at his words. Draco smirked, and then let her head fall back where it was before. He then removed his wand and pointed it at the ropes that restrained her and performed a releasing spell on them. Hermione fell to the floor and didn't move.

Draco then departed from the library.

Hermione continued to lie on the floor. She felt herself drifting into unconsciousness.

When Hermione awoke, she looked around the library. It was most likely the middle of the night. She didn't know how long she had been unconscious, and she looked at her watch where it said Twelve Thirty Eight.

It took Hermione a while to get up off the floor. The pain between her legs was almost unbearable. Hermione felt like Draco might have torn her a little. It also took her a long time to get dressed. Every inch of her body was sore, as if she had a vigorous workout session.

When she finally had put her clothes to sorts, Hermione grabbed her belongings from the table which she had been studying at before, and then picked up her wand from the floor. She looked around the library to make sure nothing was out of place. Everything looked normal. She then made her way to the girl's bathroom to take a shower.

Yet again, this task was difficult, and it took her a while making it up the steps. When she reached the bathroom, Hermione striped off her clothes. She had not seen her reflection until after she was nude, and then was almost startled at her appearance. Hermione had a bruised cheek, from Draco hitting her. She also had bruises on various parts of her body, including her thighs.

Hermione stared at herself for a long time. Tears began to form as she came to a decision. There was no way that she could stay at school. She was going to leave Hogwarts.

Harry drifted in and out of sleep through the night. How could he do anything but worry about Hermione? He had to do something, but didn't know what. He had no answers, and he felt completely helpless.

After two hours of no success in falling asleep, Harry gave up and made his way down to the Common Room. He sat down in front of the fireplace, which had a dull flame burning. He wished he could talk to Hermione. He wished he could hold her in his arms. Harry closed his eyes at that thought.

After Hermione had taken her shower, she made her way to her room. Hermione was wary not to wake her housemates. She took her time in packing, but it didn't take her very long because she packed only the essentials. There was a picture of Ron, Harry, and her that she kept on her nightstand. Hermione picked it up and stared at the little Harry, who was standing in between herself and Ron. They all looked so happy. Hermione watched as the little Harry smiled airily up at her. Hermione felt a pain swelling in her chest as she packed it as well.

She then looked around her room once more, and Hermione felt a pang of sadness wrench through her. She turned and descended down the stairs with her suitcase in hand, and made her way to the Common Room.

When she reached the bottom of the steps, Hermione halted to an abrupt stop. There, lying on the sofa, was Harry. He had fallen asleep. Hermione had an urge to shake him awake, but of course she couldn't. She could literally feel her heart breaking and it was worse than any torture Malfoy could ever inflict on her. Tears began to stream down her face in an uncontrollable down rush. Hermione had to leave before she woke him.

With a silent goodbye, Hermione tiptoed past Harry, entered through the portrait and made her way out of the castle into the night, seemingly, never to return.

Harry woke the next morning to find himself on the Common Room sofa. He glanced at the clock. It read Six O' Clock. Harry got up and made his way to the boy's bathroom to shower. Afterwards, he dressed and went back down to the Common Room. He decided to go on to breakfast a little early. Maybe Hermione was there already, he thought hopefully.

When Harry entered through the doors of the Great Hall, there were no students or teachers, just the House Elves hurrying around preparing for breakfast. Harry decided to wait for Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. They would be down in twenty minutes, because breakfast starts at Seven O' Clock.

"Oh, hello Harry Potter!" A house Elf named Clubby had stopped behind him. Harry turned and nodded.

"Is there any thing that Clubby can get for Harry Potter?" The elf asked eagerly.

Harry gave a small smile. "No thank you Clubby. I'm just waiting for my friends".

"Clubby is happy to get Harry Potter anything he wants! Harry Potter is very kind to Clubby! Clubby will do anything for Harry Potter!"

"No, thanks Clubby. I'm fine". Harry said turning away from the enthusiastic elf.

"Oh! Alright Harry Potter!" The elf backed away bowing to him.

Harry gave frequent glances to the large clock that hung on the wall.

When Seven O' Clock finally came, students and teachers alike began to flood into the Great Hall. Harry stood to his feet and searched through the crowd for Ron and Hermione.

He saw a glint of red hair, and finally, Ron's face came into few. He hurried over to where Harry was standing.

"There you are!" Ron said heartily. "I woke up, and you weren't in bed. I had no idea where you had gone".

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep". They both seated themselves together.

"Still thinking about this whole thing with Hermione?" Ron asked bleakly.

"Yeah. I feel so helpless". Harry said looking down at the table.

"Speaking of, where is she?" Harry asked searching through the crowd of students once again.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her yet". Ron said joining Harry in looking for Hermione. "Maybe she's in the Library".

Harry stared at Ron for a moment. "Maybe". He said uncertainly.

He looked around the room again. He still couldn't see Hermione, but he did see Neville and Seamus enter through the doors. Harry felt a pang of guilt wrench through him when he saw Seamus' face. It didn't look as bad as it did the previous day, but it was definitely noticeable.

Harry stared at him as he and Neville seated themselves together as far as they could away from him and Ron. Seamus had noticed Harry sitting there, and gave him a look of contempt.

Harry tightened his lips in shame. He didn't blame Seamus at all. Harry doubted that they would ever be friends again.

Ron had noticed and gave Harry a look of sympathy.

When their food had appeared on the table, Harry looked down at his in disgust, and pushed it away. Ron ate, but only a few bites.

Harry continued to watch for Hermione throughout breakfast, but she never showed.

"Damn it". Harry said out loud when the students began to stand up and leave for their classes.

"Come on Harry. Hermione will be in class. I'm telling you, she probably just went to the Library to study. Don't worry". Ron said reassuringly.

Harry nodded. "You're probably right".

They both stood up and made their way to class as well.

When arriving at Astronomy, Harry and Ron both looked around for Hermione. She wasn't there.

Ron gave Harry a look. "She'll be here". He said.

They seated themselves together.

Professor Sinistra was preparing for the day's lesson while students finished settling into their seats.

By the time the last student entered and sat down, Professor Sinistra began to speak.

"Continuing with yesterday's lesson and where we left off, we will discuss Horoscopes and their meanings. The Horoscope is a chart showing the positions of the planets, Sun, and Moon in the sky at a person's birth. Their positions are located in the zodiac-a narrow belt of constellations centered on the ecliptic. The ecliptic is the path the Sun takes through the stars throughout the year (as opposed to the arc it travels from sunrise to sunset). The zodiac is divided into 12 signs named after the constellations through which the Sun, Moon, and planets pass. Your sign is the zodiac sign, which the Sun was in at your birth". Explained Professor Sinistra.

Harry wanted to leave. He found it hard to sit still and was squirming around awkwardly. The more time that passed without any sign of Hermione, the more it was making him nervous. Harry couldn't stand it any longer and he raised his hand.

Professor Sinistra stopped in mid sentence when she spotted Harry's hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"Professor, I'm not feeling well. Could I go to see Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked clutching his stomach as if he had an ache.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter. Are you alright?" Professor Sinistra asked looking worried.

"Yes Professor, I think it's something I ate". He lied.

"Alright, go on then".

Harry glanced at Ron, who was staring at him, but then got up out of his seat and made his way out of class. He decided to go look for Hermione in the Library.

When arriving there, the place was empty, except for Madam Pince. She was seated at a desk busy with her Librarian duties.

"Excuse me Madam Pince?"

She looked up at him.

"Could you tell me if Hermione has been here today?" Harry asked politely.

"No Mr. Potter. I haven't seen her today. But I did see her here last night".

Harry felt a new wave of uneasiness wash over him.

"Can I help you with something?" Asked Madam Pince.  
Harry was momentarily distracted. "What? Oh, no thank you Madam".

Harry turned and made his way out of the Library. He was too anxious to go back to class, so Harry decided to go outside and take a walk.

The morning air was cool, and Harry felt a light breeze brush his face. He walked down to the Black Lake and sat on a log that lay beside the edge, Harry skipped rocks for a while. He couldn't think of anything but Hermione. His fixation with her and the whole situation was taking a toll on him. Harry felt as if he could kill someone.

After an hour of skipping rocks and exasperating thoughts, he made his way back up to the castle. He still didn't feel like going to class, so decided to go to the Common Room instead.

After speaking the password, the portrait swung open to reveal Ron, along with Professor McGonagall. Harry also spotted Lavender Brown and Parvati Pail, Hermione's housemates.

Ron saw Harry walk in and rushed over to him.

"Harry…. Something's happened". Ron said carefully, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders.

Harry stared at him.

"What do you mean Ron?" Harry said pursing his lips and not blinking.

"Harry, I need you to be calm, and I need you to be rational". Ron said, staring intently into his eyes.

Harry stared back.

"What's happened?" He asked quietly, and in a tone so low that it could be mistaken for a recording that has been slowed down.

"It's Hermione… She's gone."

Harry's face suddenly felt hot, and he felt his lungs constrict.

"What?" He yelled.  
Harry made his way over to the others. Ron followed.

"Professor! What's going on?" Harry asked McGonagall, but Parvati spoke for her.

"Hermione sent a post this morning, and-"

"Please Parvati". McGonagall interrupted her.

"Yes, Hermione sent me a post this morning". McGonagall said sadly.

"And, well…. I'll just let you read it for yourself". She handed a confused and worried looking Harry a rolled up piece of parchment. Harry snatched it out of her hand and quickly unrolled it.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am writing this to let you, and the  
Head Master know that I am alright.

I couldn't stay at school any longer,  
for reasons that are complicated and  
personal.

I will not be returning.

Hermione Granger

He felt his heart sink.

"Do you know anything about this Harry?" Asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry continued to stare at the parchment. He didn't answer her.

"Harry?" Said McGonagall.

"Yes". He replied, still examining the note.

"Then tell me". McGonagall said anxiously gesturing.  
Harry finally looked up at her. His eyes were glistening.

"Something bad happened to her". He replied quietly. "But I don't know what. She has been acting very strangely. I tried to get her to tell me, but she refused".

McGonagall didn't say another word to him, but just placed her hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look of sympathy.

"Come along girls". She said gesturing for Parvati and Lavender to follow her. The three of them departed from the Common Room.

Harry's eyes were transfixed on the note. Neither he nor Ron said a word. After what seemed like hours, Ron hesitantly spoke.

"Harry-"

"Don't! Just don't".

Ron was momentarily stunned by Harry's outburst. Before Ron could say anything else, Harry sprinted off out of the Common Room.

Post Clip On Your Blog! CHOOSE WHICH BLOG TO PUBLISH TO Done!


	4. Chapter 4

A warm breeze entangled itself in Harry's hair, and carried with it the muggy scent of rain. The clouds had turned a peppery shade of gray and hid all, but a few thin rays of gold. Normally, flying was one of the few things that made Harry feel truly at peace. Unfortunately, no peace could be found because thoughts of Hermione invaded his mind. How would he go on without her? Everything seemed pointless. Tears filled his eyes and began to stream down his cheeks. Harry felt the cold of the wind sting his wet skin.

A mist of sprinkles began to fall as Harry swiftly flew through the air, and it wasn't long before harder rain began to beat down on him, washing away the stream of tears that poured from his eyes. Harry couldn't tell if he was crying any more. His clothes and hair were soaked in a matter of seconds. He did not fly to the ground just yet, but rather continued to glide clumsily over trees that are the Black Forest.

The days following, Harry was unable to concentrate on any of his schoolwork. He didn't talk to anyone, but his Professors when they discussed an assignment. Ron had given him his space.

Nights weren't much better. Harry had trouble falling asleep and when he did, visions of Hermione filled his dreams. There was one in particular that disturbed him.

He was walking through a forest. Everywhere Harry looked there were withered branches and dead leaves. The ground was made of dry and cracked compacted soil. The sky was such a dark shade of gray, that it was almost black. Harry followed a narrow path made out of cobblestones, which finally lead to a cliff. He gazed out over the edge. It wasn't tall, only about five feet. He saw a creek just below. The water looked filthy. Harry tried to make out his reflection, but he couldn't see it at all. Suddenly, he heard a faint sound of whimpering coming from the other side of the creek. When he jerked his head upward to see the source, he saw nothing but trees and the murky water that settled below him. Harry looked to his left and saw that the creek had ended about ten feet away, so he quickly made his way over to cut across. He continued to hurry through the lifeless woods. Harry knew he was chasing something, but wasn't sure what. Every so often, branches seemed to reach out and scrape against his face. He felt thick moisture trickle down his cheeks, and Harry didn't doubt that it was blood. The whimpering sounded again, and he picked up his speed, now running as fast as he could. Something started to materialize in the distance ahead of him. The closer he got, the more he could see it was a figure, and finally he realized that it was Hermione.

"Don't move!" He shouted. She didn't.

When he finally reached her, Hermione was standing very still, and had her face buried in her hands.

He slowly reached out to touch her, but before he could, she backed away very quickly without taking her hands away from her face. She was still crying quietly.  
He tried again, but she repeated her action.

"Hermione, why won't you let me touch you? And why won't you let me see your face?"

She said nothing, but shook her head from side to side very slowly.

"Please let me see your face", he said on the verge of tears. She shook her head.

Harry reached for her again, but this time, Hermione jerked her hands from her face and began to scream. When he saw her, he jumped backwards. Hermione's eyes were hollowed out and blood gushed from the holes where her eyes had once been.

He sat straight up in bed with a violent jerk.

For a second, Harry believed that it had really happened and couldn't help but whimper quietly. He was shaking as well. After the last few hints of haze finally wore off, Harry began to feel something towards Hermione that he never would have imagined possible. It was hate. How could she do this to him? Why was she being so selfish? All he wanted to do was help her, and she wouldn't accept it. He would do anything for her, and the fact that she would just leave without saying goodbye or let him know that she was alright, showed him she wasn't as good a friend as he thought she was.

"So, our friendship apparently means nothing to you, is that right Hermione? After everything we have been through, you do this to me?" He said out loud in a quietly fierce tone.

"I told you I have feelings for you, and you don't even care", he said to no one.

The next day, Harry paid absolutely no attention in any of his classes and sat slouched in his chair with his arms folded over his chest. By the time Snape's class had ended, Harry had lost Gryffindor Sixty points for his brash remarks and 'I don't care' attitude. Ron was having a hard time too, and was grumpy as well. They both had only exchanged a few words to each other over the course of the day.

Another thing that had added to Harry's indignant feelings was Seamus. Even though Harry didn't blame him, the nasty looks that Seamus kept shooting him all day long were beginning to annoy Harry further. Also, there were whispers all around him. The students never missed an opportunity to gossip. It was usually Parvati and Lavender who set the tone for rumors. Harry would never hit a woman, but he still felt the urge to slap the piss out of both of them.

"I found out from Lucy, that Hermione's pregnant and that's why she left", Harry heard a seventh year Hufflepuff say to her friend.

Harry was sitting beside Ron at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall at dinner time. He rolled his eyes when he heard this.

"Yeah, I'll bet it's Harry's baby too", the friend replied. "I heard that they've been messing around".

Harry had an urge to walk over to the twits and tell them to shut up, be he resisted and just shook his head in annoyance.

The Slytherin table was extremely talkative about the situation, and they didn't care who knew it.

"I'm so glad she's gone. Mud Blood's don't have a place at Hogwarts. Now, if only the rest of them would leave too", Pansy said snobbishly.

"Well of course. Hopefully the next time we hear anything about that piece of trash, it will be news of her death. Now that would be something to celebrate", Draco said gleefully.

Harry bolted up from his seat and quickly made his way over to the Slytherin table.

"Shut the hell up Malfoy!" Yelled Harry.

Draco looked to his upper right at Harry, and then smirked when he saw the look of anger on his face.

"Oh what's the matter scar head?" Draco said in a sarcastically sympathetic tone. "I heard you and that filth have been shagging. Are you upset that you won't get to fuck the little whore anymore?"

Harry felt something in his head snap. He lunged towards Draco who had been sitting at the very end of the table. Harry knocked him off his seat and they both landed on the floor with a hard thud. Harry was on top of Draco punching his face as hard as he could. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring in shock.

"If you ever talk about Hermione again, I'll fucking kill you, you son of a bitch!" Harry yelled as he pounded Draco's face.

Professor McGonagall came rushing over to them.

"Mr. Potter! MR. POTTER! HARRY STOP!" Screamed McGonagall, but Harry showed no sign of having heard her.

Draco was yelling in between punches. "Stop… Get him… Fuck…"

"HARRY!" McGonagall tried again but he wasn't letting up. She removed her wand from inside of her robe.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted. Harry was jerked away from Draco where he hovered in the air above him.

Draco's face was extremely bloody, and he began to wipe it away from his eyes. He then pulled himself up off the floor with a grunt.

Harry hovered silently. He had let his limbs go limp and looked as if he had fallen unconscience.

McGonagall looked apprehensive as she slowly reached out to place her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

"Is he alright?" Spat Draco. "Is HE alright?" He's not the one bleeding to death!"

"Mr. Malfoy, I will see to it that you are taken care of by Madam Pomfrey", McGonagall said sternly.

"I want him thrown out of Hogwarts!" Draco said pointing wildly at Harry.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will decide on his punishment. Now, if you wouldn't mind, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle, please be so kind as to see Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing?" She said pointedly.

Draco pursed his bloody lips and stared at McGonagall.  
She stared back at him with a 'well, what are you waiting for' expression.

"Please Mr. Malfoy; you want your face to be put back to normal don't you?" Said McGonagall.

Draco huffed and then turned to leave. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy followed him.

Harry continued to float soundlessly in mid air. McGonagall steadily lowered him with her wand. Ron had been standing by and stepped forward to help him up, but Harry refused by jerking his arm away and muttering "I'm fine".

He gradually pushed himself up off the ground. The students stared at the scene with astonishment.

"You need to come with me Potter", McGonagall said crooking a finger at Harry.

He obeyed with no hesitancy and followed her as she walked towards the doors of the Great Hall and out in to the hallway. Harry stared at the floor. He thought she would begin yelling at him as soon as they were out of the other student's line of sight, but she said nothing as they made their way to her office. Once inside, McGonagall gestured for Harry to take his seat in an oversized high backed oak chair. Once he was seated, McGonagall took her seat behind the large oak desk that was placed in front of the chair. Harry didn't want to make eye contact with her for fear that she would berate him. Still, there were no words from her. Even though Harry wasn't actually looking at her, he could feel her staring at him.

"Harry?"

He glanced at her for a moment before returning his eyes to the floor.

"Harry, please look at me".

He slowly lifted his eyes to meet with hers.

"What happened in the Great Hall? Why did you attack Mr. Malfoy?"

Harry sighed. "Because, he was saying some very harsh and disrespectful things about Hermione. He was saying horrible things about her. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose control".

"I understand that you were upset about someone saying bad things about one of your best friends, I do, but Harry, you have to realize that violence isn't the answer to your problems".

"Then you tell me what is!" Harry said loudly.

McGonagall was taken aback.

"Harry, I'm worried about Draco's father. He may try to have you thrown out of Hogwarts, and with him working for the Ministry, I'm afraid that is very possible".

Harry folded his arms over his chest. "Well, I don't care. Throw me out", he said furrowing his eyebrows and looking away from her.

"I know you don't mean that Harry. You're just upset".

His eyes shot back to her face.

"Please Professor, don't tell me I'm upset. You have no idea about what I'm going through".

"Harry, I do know that you are angry about one of your best friend's—"

"You don't understand! I love her!" Interrupted Harry.

McGonagall stared dumbfounded at him.

"I'm in love with her! I tried to help her! I tried, but she wouldn't let me! She left me here without knowing why! She just left me here to wonder, and she knows it! Yet, she doesn't care! How could she do this to me? Why doesn't she care about me? I care so much about her! Why?" Harry began to sob into his hands.

McGonagall rushed over to him and knelt down beside his chair. She placed her hand on his back. Harry's breath was coming in sharp pants as he continued to cry in to his hands.

McGonagall let Harry shed his tears for at least a minute before saying anything.

"Harry even though I know you are upset, and rightly so, I'm afraid I am still going to have to give you detention", she stated regrettably.

He didn't say anything, but nodded his head in agreement, hands still covering his face. Harry stood and wiped away the tears clinging to his eyes and cheeks. McGonagall conjured a handkerchief for him and he accepted it with an appreciative nod.

"You will do detention with me after my class. You'll most likely just have to write an essay on something boring", she said with a slightly lop sided smile.

Harry was grateful that McGonagall understood and wasn't hard on him. However, he was certain that as long as Hermione was gone, there would continue to be talk and rumors all around him. Harry wasn't sure if he could handle hearing another bad remark about her, but he also realized that he couldn't keep reacting violently either. That was going to be extremely difficult. Normally, Harry wasn't violent unless something kept building up inside of him, and he couldn't think of anything that deserved his anger more than if Hermione's well being was threatened.

"Tomorrow after class then", McGonagall said as she walked Harry to the door and then out into the hallway.

"Alright", he said gloomily.

She gave him a worried look before he set off in the direction of the Common Room. When arriving there, Harry spotted Ron as the portrait swung open. He was sitting at one of the tables doing his homework. There were a few students sitting at some of the other tables as well, and a few that sat on the sofa in front of the fire place. Harry noticed that everyone turned to see who had entered. When they all realized who it was, they began to whisper to each other, except for Ron who just stared at him with an exasperated expression. Harry ignored the sound of his name being whispered by the others, as he made his way over to Ron.

"Hey", Harry said seating himself down across the table from Ron.

"Hey", he replied irritably.

Harry understood of course.

"I haven't really talked to you that much in the last few days, and I just thought I would see how you are doing", said Harry.

Ron clenched his jaw, narrowed his eyes, and shook his head slowly.

"Everything's bloody brilliant! My best friend's gone. My other best friend is going mad, and the constant chatter of these foul gits is going to make my head explode!" Ron said the last part loud enough so that the others heard. They all stopped talking to each other and pretended to be engaged in some activity.

"Not to mention, all this bloody homework to top it off!" Ron said picking up a book and then dropping it on to the table where it made a loud thwack. The sound caused everyone to flinch, including Harry. He figured that Ron was entitled to a bit of anger as well.

"I know Ron. It's all so…. Ridiculous", Harry said, knowing that a mere word couldn't explain what it really was.

Ron looked irritated as he picked up his quill and began writing furiously on a piece of parchment.

"I need to get back to my homework", he said never taking his eyes away from the paper.

Harry was a little hurt that Ron seemed so anxious to get rid of him.

"If you need to talk, I'm offering my ears".

"No, that's alright".

"Well, I need to do some homework too. I could go get it and we could do it together?"

"No Harry, I really just want to be alone right now", Ron said, still not taking his eyes away from his writing.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine, I'll see you later then", he said getting up from his chair. Harry understood that Ron was having a hard time, but so was he. Harry needed a friend just as much. He still didn't hold it against him though.

As Harry walked down the hallway to go to the Quidditch Pitch, the faint sound of talking reverberated through the hallway from ahead and to the right of him. Harry recognized one of the snide voices as Draco.

"For fuck's sake", Harry said out loud as Draco, along with  
Crabbe and Goyle appeared from around the corner. He noticed that Draco's face was no longer bloody, and it looked like all the bones were intact. Harry guessed that he was just coming back from Madam Pomfrey.

Draco looked irate when he spotted Harry.

"Oi, Potter!" Draco said pointing.

"Leave me alone Malfoy", Harry said as he walked passed him, but Crabbe and Goyle grabbed each one of his arms before he made it very far.

"Hey!" Yelled Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle lead him backwards to the nearest wall and then slammed him against it by his arms. They stood along either side of Harry holding him in place. He struggled but it was useless because they were at least Thirty pounds heavier than his small frame. Draco smirked as he swaggered towards him.

"If only you stupid half blood's would learn your place", Draco said reaching out to brush his fingers across Harry's cheek. Crabbe and Goyle grinned.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Hit me? Fine, get it over with so I can go flying", Harry said with mock impatience.

Draco's face turned rigid. "Potter, do you really think it's going to be brief?" He then raised his hand and slapped  
Harry hard across the cheek. His head jerked to the side but then Harry wasted no time wrenching his head back so he could glare at Draco.

"Are you serious? Why don't you try being a man and use your fists?" Harry said caustically.

"Oh, I just think it's appropriate", said Draco.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well, considering that you're a little bitch, I thought hitting you like one was well deserved", Draco said with an oblique smile.

Harry glowered at him. Draco snickered. He then raised his hand to smack Harry again.

"You're such a prick Malfoy", Harry said, un-phased by the blow.

Draco frowned. He then slapped Harry again, even harder.

"Shut up you little bitch!" Yelled Draco. "You're just like that mud blood whore of yours".

Harry's eyes widened. "What the fuck does that mean?" He yelled as he struggled to get free.

Draco grinned. "Nothing. Just that she's as impertinent as you, when provoked".

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I swear to Merlin, if you have done something to her, if you have hurt her, I'll fucking kill you", Harry warned fiercely.

"You keep saying that, but you have yet to follow through with that promise, Potter". Draco began to slap Harry repeatedly. There were a few blows that had missed his cheek and struck lower. Harry's lip split open on the seventh whack. Blood dribbled down his chin. Knowing that Draco's intention was to belittle him, Harry was determined to let him know it wasn't working.

"Is that all you got? First, Ron kicks your arse, then I kick your arse, and all you can do is bloody my lip? As I recall, you were, and I quote "Bleeding to death" in the Great Hall. Sounds to me like YOU'RE the bitch", Harry said smirking.

Draco stared unyieldingly at Harry. Then, he drew back his fist and rammed it hard into Harry's stomach. He knelt forward and began to gasp for air. Crabbe and Goyle released his arms and Harry fell to his knees clutching his stomach. Draco then took the opportunity to kick Harry in the face. He fell backwards and lay sprawled out on his back, now clutching his eye.

"Now I've kicked you arse".

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all strode passed Harry as he still lay on the floor groaning.

After catching his breath, Harry sat up. "Fuck!" He yelled. He then jumped up off the floor and took off towards his original destination. Harry was positive that he had a black eye, but didn't feel like going to the Hospital Wing at the moment.

That night, Harry was haunted by more nightmares. One involved dozens of bats swooping down from a black sky and biting him to death. Another involved the word "Fate" written in blood, but the worse one of all was seeing the decapitation of Hermione by McNair, the executioner that had been given the job to kill Buckbeak in their third year.

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat. He didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of having another horrific dream about Hermione being harmed in one way or another.

Tap Tap Tap. The sound had come from outside of the large window in Harry's dorm. Tap Tap Tap. The sound was more persistent than before. Harry looked baffled as he got up out of bed and made his way over to the window. He opened the latch that held it closed. There perched on the edge was a shabby looking barn owl. Detained within its beak, there was a rolled up piece of parchment. Harry's eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat as he quickly seized the note from the owl. Harry felt his heartbeat quicken as he unrolled it.

Dear Harry,

I can't even begin to tell you how sorry  
I am for leaving without telling you first,  
but I knew you would try to stop me.  
Things are so complicated. Please understand  
that I never wanted to hurt you, and I know  
how upset and confused you must be feeling.  
The reason this letter is coming to you so late,  
is because I was uncertain of what I would say.  
I'm still having that problem.

When you told me you were attracted to me,  
it really surprised me, because it's you. We have  
been through so much together. For a long time,  
I saw you as a brother and my best friend,  
but until recently, I hadn't realized that I saw  
you as much more than that. It was as if my true  
feelings for you had laid dormant, until you said  
the words that brought it all to the surface.  
It's so much more than an attraction Harry.  
I'm in love with you, and I have been for years.  
Since I left, from what little sleep I can get,  
I dream of you. During the day, all I can do is  
recount the number of times you have saved my  
life. I think about all the times you have been  
there for me.

I know is seems cruel to tell you all this in a  
letter and not in person, but it has to be this way.  
Please don't ask me why I left. Just know that it  
was for both our sakes. I'm not sure if we will ever  
meet again Harry. I'm sorry, and please tell Ron  
I'm sorry too and that I love him.

Love, Hermione.

Harry felt frozen. It was as if the temperature in the room had dropped twenty degrees. Harry wondered if he was just having another one of his nightmares. He wished he was.

He rushed over to Ron's bed.

"Ron!" Harry whispered loudly as he attempted to shake him awake. "Ron, wake up!"

Ron opened his eyes slowly and then stared sleepily up at him.

"What is it?" Ron asked yawning and then brushing away the sleep from his eyes.

"Get up! I just got a letter from Hermione!" He said holding up the parchment.

Ron's eyes broadened when he heard her name. "Really?" Ron said as he threw back his covers and jumped out of bed.

"Yeah. I don't want to wake the others, so let's go down to the Common Room where there's better light. You can read it there".

Ron followed Harry out of their dorm and then down to the Common Room. Harry handed the letter to Ron. After he was through reading it, he looked at Harry concerned.

"I can't believe it", said Ron.

"I have to find her", Harry said grabbing the letter from him.

"Well, maybe we can get the Ministry, or someone to look for her. Dad has mentioned muggles whose job specializes in finding people. They're called Private Investigators".

"No no no", Harry said shaking his head. "If anyone is going to look for her, it will be me".

Ron looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? You can't be suggesting that you're going to leave".

"I have to Ron. I need to know what's happened, but more importantly, Hermione needs me. I have to help her".

Ron created an expression of fear, anger, and confusion all rolled in to one.

"Harry, we can ask the Ministry for help", he said nervously.

"No", Harry said shaking his head again. "Besides, the Ministry would see no reason to go searching for someone who chooses to be lost. It's not like Hermione was kidnapped".

"I don't like this one bloody bit!" Ron said screwing up his face.

At that moment, Ron's face reminded Harry of their second year. It was the very same expression he wore when they ventured in to the Forbidden Forest to speak with Aragog, the giant spider.

"It's alright Ron", He said placing his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"I'm going with you then", Ron said tightening his lips.

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea".

"Well, I don't care if you think it's a good idea or not", Ron said forcefully. "I care about her too Harry. I know you have always had this 'I'll do it on my own complex', but you'll just have to get over that. I'm going".

By the look of determination on Ron's face, Harry knew there was no talking him out of it.

"Alright Ron. We will look for her together".

Harry checked the time. It was Four-Thirty a.m.

"I know it's a bit early, but we have to let Professor McGonagall know everything, before we leave", Harry said tucking the letter in to the pocket of his pajama bottoms. "We'll go and pack, and then we'll go to Gringotts to get some money".

Ron nodded, and then he and Harry rushed out of the Common Room to inform McGonagall of their plans. When they arrived at her quarters, Harry knocked loudly on the large wooden door that indicated the entrance of the room. When there was no answer the first time, Harry tried a second time more determinedly. The door flung open abruptly.

"What in blazes…"

"Professor! I'm sorry to wake you, but I have something to tell you and it can't wait", interrupted Harry.

McGonagall looked alarmed.

"Well, yes what is it?"

Harry reached inside his pajama bottoms and then pulled out the letter from Hermione. He handed it to her.

"Here, read this".

She took the parchment and then began to read to herself. When she was done, McGonagall looked at Harry expectantly.

"Professor, Ron and I are leaving Hogwarts".

She looked as if someone had just slapped her in the face. "What are you talking about Harry?"

"We have to find Hermione", Harry said taking the letter from her.

She stared at him worriedly.

"No, you can't just leave Hogwarts. What about your education? What about graduating? You can't leave", she said fretfully.

"Professor, I understand that you're worried, but our education, our graduating, none of that matters without  
Hermione", said Harry.

"There are people who can look for her. People trained in that sort of thing. Do you really think it's wise to go out on your own and—"

"I don't care", interrupted Harry. "It's something that I have to do, that Ron has to do as well".

The look of concern on her face changed to one of realization.

"If you must, than I won't try to stop you", she said with a poignant, but understanding expression.

Harry noticed a glint of tears in her eyes. He had never seen Professor McGonagall so emotional and was taken by surprise at her sudden change in demeanor. Something else that surprised Harry further was when she pulled him in to a hug.

"You, Ron, and Hermione have always been my three most beloved students", she said squeezing him tightly. "I'm going to miss you".

Harry wrapped his arms around her and then returned the squeeze.

She released Harry and then went on to hug Ron as well.  
"You boys take care of yourselves", she said releasing Ron. "Be careful".

"We will Professor", said Harry.

"Be sure to send me posts!" She blurted out.

"Alright", said Ron.

"I will inform the Head Master of everything", she said.

"Thanks Professor", Harry said with a smile.  
He and Ron turned to go back to the Common Room. They hurried up the steps to their dorm.

"What should I pack?" Ron whispered as they walked in to  
the room.

"You're a big boy Ron. I shouldn't have to tell you", Harry said aggravated as he grabbed his trunk and then placed it on his bed.

"Well I'm sorry! I'm a bit overwhelmed by this whole thing Harry. It's hard to think clearly".

"Just pack what you'll need for three days. We will have plenty of money if we need anything", Harry whispered stuffing pairs of underwear and socks into his trunk. Ron nodded and then seized his own trunk. He placed it on his bed as well. He then began grabbing clothes from his closet and then stuffed the pile in to his trunk. While hurrying to the other side of his bed towards his nightstand to grab his wand, Ron tripped over something bulky that lay on the floor.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that?" Ron said loudly as he struggled to catch himself from falling to the ground.

"Shhh!" Harry expressed as he yanked his hand in an up and down motion. "You'll wake the—"

"What's going on?" Seamus asked groggily as he sat up in bed. Neville had awoke too.

"Sorry mates", said Ron.

Seamus looked back and forth at Harry and Ron. He then spotted their trunks lying on their beds.

"What are those for?" Seamus asked pointing to the trunks. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes. We're leaving", said Harry.

"I was talking to Ron", Seamus said peering coldly at Harry.

Harry stared at him. "Look, when are you going to get over it? I said I'm sorry. I know I was wrong, but can't you forgive me already?" Harry said bluntly.

"Forgive you? Are you bloody mad? Seamus said as he got out of bed. "You beat me unconscience Harry! And for no fucking reason! You're lucky I didn't go to McGonagall or the Head Master! I should have though! You tell me how I'm supposed to just forgive you?"

Harry stared quietly at Seamus.

"That's what I thought".

"I'm so sorry Seamus. I don't know what else to say".

"Yeah well, sorry doesn't cut it. Our friendship is done".

Harry let out a sigh and then turned to continue packing.

"Why are you leaving?" Asked Neville.

"We're going to find Hermione. She sent a letter to Harry", said Ron.

"Oh. Is she alright?" Asked Neville.

"Well, we aren't sure. That's what we're going to find out, if we find her", said Ron.

"Of course we'll find her Ron", Harry said abruptly.

"We don't have the slightest clue of where she is though. We may not Harry".

"We will. If it takes every ounce of strength, and time, we will find her".

After Ron and Harry finished packing, they said their goodbyes to Seamus and Neville.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Seamus. I'm going to miss you", Harry said sadly.

Seamus didn't respond, but just gave him a 'piss off' look. Neville was less bitter and wished Harry and Ron good luck.

They made their way down the steps with their trunks rolling behind them. Harry also carried Hedwig's cage in one hand. Once they were outside the Common Room, they made their way to the front doors of Hogwarts. Harry gave one last look around the beautiful structure of its foyer and felt somber as he realized that he may never see it again.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"It's my home Ron. I'm going to miss it".

Ron took a look around as well. "I know, me too Harry", he said forlornly.

Post Clip On Your Blog! CHOOSE WHICH BLOG TO PUBLISH TO Done!


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione stood admiring the deep chocolate and sienna colors of a Darrin Hoover painting that hung on the wall of 'Big Bite Café'. It was a humble place with the color of mustard drenching the walls. The floors were made of a sandy colored hardwood. Big open windows lined the front wall, along with a glass door on the far right. The words 'Big Bite Café' were painted in large black letters in a Cursive font on and near the top of the door. Tables and booths were scattered throughout the entire building, save for the workers station that was positioned in the back. The place had only been built seven years ago, but the floor looked primordial and worn, as though thousands upon thousands of diligent feet had trudged across its surface. Hermione found herself thinking about the little things in this quiet and cozy place. She thought about how small it seemed, and how no more than a couple dozen people would be able to fit inside its four walls. She was thankful for that. The only day of the week that that many people would come in to eat and have friendly discussion over tea and coffee, was on Saturday. Oh, Friday and Sunday were quite busy, but Saturday was the only day that the place filled up to the brim with people. Today was Monday at eight-twenty a.m. No customers sat in any of the booths or tables. Mondays were always extremely slow, especially in the morning.

Hermione guessed that power of suggestion worked because she always craved a large cup of coffee after looking at the painted cup on the wall. She realized now that that was the very reason these many paintings of coffee, cappuccino, cake, and pie were hung around the Café, so as to persuade customers into buying more than what they had initially intended.

After two months of working in the 'Big Bite Café', Hermione was getting used to living and doing everything the Muggle way again. The last time she used magic was at Hogwarts.

"Hermione!" A voice shouted from behind her.

She spun around and away from the picture she had been gawking at for several minutes.

"Yes Bernie? Oh, sorry", said Hermione.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be working?" Bernie Kingston asked perturbed. He was her boss, and an arrogant one at that. Hermione suspected that because he was the manager, Bernie saw himself as something quite special. He was always giving her lectures on workmanship and telling her exactly how she needed to improve her job of taking people's orders and serving said people.

Kingston was a lean and tall man, in his late twenties. He had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Not bad looking, actually quite attractive, if not for his domineering personality.

"It's not your break you know. Not even been a half hour since you got here and you're already slacking off", he said standing just outside the work station. "Stare at pictures on your own free time. I'm not paying you to stand there".

His hands were situated on his hips and his body was in a rigid stance. Hermione was reminded of Ron's mum and how she would always place her hands on her hips whilst yelling at her boys.

Actually, he didn't pay her. He was just a manager. Yes, Kingston saw himself as something special indeed.

"Right, sorry Bernie", Hermione said hurrying towards his direction. She hurtled herself passed him and all the way inside the station. Bernie eyed her with distaste as she disappeared around a corner.

Hermione's job was simple. Eight O'clock a.m. was her scheduled time to arrive. She would have to make coffee, brew tea, and make sure the tables and booths were clean and stalked with plenty of napkins and condiments. Of course, since she was a waitress, her main job consisted of keeping the customers happy and their every request fulfilled. There were days when those seemingly easy tasks were difficult though. Days where something would remind her of the awful experience she had had only a couple of months prior. Small things, like certain smells, or rude customers that gave her expressions of contempt. There were things that reminded her of Harry and Ron as well. There was an afternoon a few weeks back when a trio of friends had come in to eat lunch, two guys and a girl. The three had looked as if everything was right with the world. Their carefree faces made her heart swell and her eyes tear. Hermione thought about how nice it would be to feel that happy again. She longed for the old days when she, Harry, and Ron were together.

Also, there were the happy couples that came in to eat breakfast. Hermione imagined that the night before, those couples had spent hours making love. She imagined that they would wake up in each others arms smiling and then one of the two would suggest breakfast. There were many times Hermione lost herself in fantasy. She imagined her and Harry as one of those happy couples, coming in to a quaint little Café to have breakfast after a passionate night.

"You look exhausted", a woman said to Hermione. Susie Shepard, the short order cook, was a rather plump woman, with rosy cheeks and a twinkle in her stormy blue eyes. She had silver hair, which Hermione thought was rather odd considering that she was only in her mid-forties.

"Oh, I'm alright", Hermione said distractedly, as she gathered condiments and napkins from cardboard boxes that sit on the floor, beside a large wooden table used for chopping and preparing.

"Still not sleeping sweetie?" Susie asked sympathetically.

Hermione continued to go about her work, not stopping to look directly at the concerned woman. "Not really, but I manage just fine".

"Maybe you should go and see a doctor? Insomnia is a serious thing", said Susie.

Hermione finally looked up at the woman and couldn't help but chuckle at her exaggeration. "Don't worry Susie, I don't have insomnia. I just have a bit of trouble falling asleep and staying asleep, but I do sleep".

"Well, I still think a trip to the doctor is a good idea Hun".

"No, I'm fine", Hermione said smiling.

Hermione used the waist apron she wore, as a carrying apparatus for the condiments and napkins. By the time she had gathered enough and then folded the bottom of the apron up to the top to hold the contents in place, it looked as if she was pregnant. That thought always made her cringe. She couldn't imagine being pregnant, not only because the idea of bringing a child in to this cruel world felt intensely wrong to her, but the thought of getting close to a man in that way was terrifying. Except for Harry. Hermione would have no trouble giving herself to him. But of course, that day will never come. This notion always made her miserable, but in order to do things properly and continue with the task at hand, Hermione had to push that heartbreaking sentiment aside.

She dashed towards the entrance of the station and made her way out in to the front with the contents securely held inside her apron. Sunlight had streamed in through the large windows, illuminating the tables and booths, giving everything a warm and welcoming appearance. Except for the occasional rude customer and the admonishing of her boss, Hermione absolutely loved working in such a lovely environment. Oh sure, it wasn't a glamour's job by any means, but all that really mattered to her was an atmosphere she could feel comfortable in. She felt very comfortable in this place.

After an eight hour shift and only sleeping three hours the night before, Hermione was bushed. She had made some fairly good tips throughout the course of the day, but none as good as what she made on Saturdays. Tips were important because her job only paid five pounds an hour. On a good day, like Saturday, Hermione would collect up to a hundred pounds in tips. Today, she had made thirty.  
It was now four O'clock p.m. and Hermione stood in the back chatting with Susie, whose shift ended when hers did. They waited for the next two employees to arrive for their night shifts.

"Well darling, I hope you get some rest tonight. Please consider what I said about that trip to the doctor?" Susie said, as she and Hermione walked each other out of the Café.

"I'll consider it Susie. Thanks for your concern", Hermione said appreciatively.

Susie gave her a light pat on the arm with a motherly smile and then she turned and walked away.

Hermione turned to leave as well. She walked a kilometer to the London Overground Subway station where she rode the tube for forty eight kilometers in to the Borough of Waltham Forest.

The Café was located in Redbridge. The Borough of Waltham Forest is in East London and forms part of Outer London. It is a a mix of built-up residential development and a fifth of the borough is made up of forestland, reservoirs, open space, parks and playing fields. A great deal of the area is covered in plush, green countryside. This was a place that Hermione felt comfortable living in. It felt safe and secure. She wasn't so naïve to think that nothing bad could ever happen within it's haven, but the area had a tranquil and pristine quality that made her feel at ease.

After arriving at the second train station, Hermione's destination still had yet to be reached because she had to walk three more kilometers. Lack of sleep, working all day, and already walking a kilometer before, Hermione was dreadful of this extra physical task. The first half consisted of small local businesses along a street that made up the Boroughs main source of activity, which wasn't very much. It was a rather small town. Beyond the borders of the town lay wilderness, which was beheld in the second half.

A brisk October wind weaved itself through Hermione's work uniform and hair as she sauntered along. Finally, after walking for thirty five minutes, the outline of her destination emerged from behind tall grass and hundreds of multi colored flowers. A country cottage stood in front of her. Hermione thought that the ocean of color surrounding the house looked like a disheveled rainbow. There were Pansies, Dandelions, Magnolias, Iris', Carnations, Yellow, Red, and Pink Roses, Blossoms, Begonias, and Lilies surrounding the entire cottage. However, they were in the beginning stage of wilting because of the forth coming cold weather. Tall, thick Maple trees also surrounded the property. If not for the clay tile, cross gabled roof protruding through the mass of plants, finding the cottage would be impossible. The place wasn't large, but it was spacious enough.

Hermione made her way towards the left side of the house. A narrow stone walk way curved into an 'S' and it lead to a large Mahogany door that indicated the entrance of the cottage. When she was inside, Hermione walked in to a small foyer. The walls were painted in pastel blue. The living room along with the hallway and two bedrooms in the house had wall to wall plush cream colored carpeting, but the foyer, kitchen, and bathroom floors are tiled with Stonegate. Sections of the furniture were made of the same cherry colored Mahogany as the door. Hermione would never be able to afford a place like this, along with it's furnishings, on her own. She shared this house with her great aunt.

*(FLASHBACK)*

Two months ago, Hermione had come to her aunts house well after midnight, the same night she had left Hogwarts. She new it was the only place she could take refuge without many questions. Her aunt, who was called Maggie, was unaware of the magical world. A full fledged Muggle. She and Hermione weren't extremely close. They only saw each other twice a year for Holidays. Hermione had asked her for shelter. Maggie hadn't pushed any questions on Hermione at first because of her overwhelmed behavior. She accepted her in. It wasn't until the next morning that Maggie had begun questioning her.

"Why are you here?" Maggie had asked. "What's happened?"

Hermione had refused to say any more than "I just need a place to stay. I'll even get a job to help you with the living expenses. Please aunt, I can't tell you anything else. Please understand?"

Maggie had stared flabbergasted at Hermione for a minute before saying "Alright dear. You're my neice and of course I will take you in".

"Thankyou aunt".

There was a few seconds of silence, but then Maggie had burst out with "But what about your parents? Have you talked with them?"

"No, I don't want any one to know where I am", said Hermione.

Maggie stared at her, pondering.

"Don't worry Maggie. I haven't broken the law or anything like that", Hermione said, sensing what her aunt was thinking.

Maggie was a sixty five year old widow. Her husband had died two years earlier. She lived comfortably with his life insurance policy. She was thin and had light blue eyes. Her hair was long, slightly curly, and fully white, with no specks of gray anywhere. She was an elderly woman, but didn't look as such. If Hermione had to guess her age, she would have said no more than fifty, with the exception of her snowy tresses.

Maggie spent her days gardening, knitting, and baking. Within the last two months of living with her, Hermione had, on several occasions, been offered chocolate chip cookies, apple pie, rice pudding, angel cake, lemon curs, and trifle, but Hermione declined most of the time. She hadn't had much of an appetite, especially for sweets, which caused her to drop a few kilos. Her aunt persuaded her to eat more. Maggie had told Hermione she was looking too thin.

*(END FLASHBACK)*

Making her way in to the living room from the foyer, Hermione spotted her aunt sitting in a rocking chair, knitting a pot holder.

"Hey Maggie", Hermione said with a tired sigh.

"Hello Hermione. How was your day?" Maggie asked, looking up from her interweaving.

Hermione walked towards an overstuffed sofa with generous arm pillows and loose seat cushions. It was upholstered in navy blue polyester suede fabric. She plopped herself down on to the middle of it. It had always served her well after a long, arduous day.

"Oh, my day was good. No trouble with customers and I had some pretty good tips too", Hermione said, laying her head back against the cushion.

"Well good. I'm glad you had a nice day", Maggie said, as she went back to concentrating on her pot holder.

"I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to take a bath and then go to bed", Hermione said, propelling herself up from the sofa.

"Well, alright. Aren't you hungry dear? I made some blueberry muffins?" Maggie implored. "Aren't you going to  
have some dinner?"

"No thank you Maggie. I'm not hungry. Besides, I ate a bit of something at work. I just really want to unwind".

"Alright dear, you go on ahead and have your bath".

Hermione yawned and then turned to go down the hallway. It led to both bedrooms. One was Hermione's and the other was her aunts. The bathroom was at the very end of the hall.

After gathering a cotton robe, underwear, and slippers from her room, Hermione went in to the bathroom where she stripped off her uniform and then neatly folded it. She then placed it on the counter. She also stripped off her bra and panties and threw them in to a hamper. Hermione sat naked on the edge of the brass, colonial, claw footed tub and then leaned over to adjust the hot and cold faucets until they created just the right temperature. She also plugged the drain. After adding a bit of the contents from a bubble bath bottle to the water, Hermione then stood up and looked in to the mirror hanging above the sink, waiting for the tub to fill. She noticed dark circles around her eyes and idly stroked them with her middle fingers.  
Steam was rising from the water by the time it had filled almost all the way up to the rim. How inviting it looks, Hermione thought. She turned off the water and then slowly immersed herself in the hot bubbles. The scent of daffodils filled her nose. The hot water and flowery bubbles soothed her aching muscles and Hermione relaxed her body back against the tub. She closed her eyes and found that her senses were much stronger.

"Hmm, are you having a nice—", but before the voice had finished its sentence, Hermione gasped and then shrieked, eyes flying wide open. Her whole body wrenched, causing water to slosh out of the tub. Surely her eyes were deceiving her. Draco stood there, looking down at her. How did he find her? How did he sneak in to the bathroom without her hearing? Had he done something to her aunt? Oh god!

"NO!" She screamed.

Draco flashed his infamous wicked smirk before saying in a throaty voice "Oh yes, Granger".

Hermione thrust herself up out of the water and then attempted to run forward, but in her panicky state, she had forgotten the edge was there and fell over it. She landed sideways on her left side, hitting her head on the hard tile. Nausea flooded her stomach and light flashed behind her eyes.

"You never learn do you Granger", Draco said snickering, as he knelt beside her. He then pressed his finger tips to her cheek. "You can't escape me. Not only do I own your body, I own your soul as well".

Draco trailed his fingers down the side of her right breast. Hermione shivered and the nausea filling her stomach increased.

"Don't touch me", Hermione said in a high pitched whine.

Draco gave her a 'what do you mean' expression. "Granger, don't you remember how much I touched you before. This is nothing".

"Fuck you", she said, shaking her throbbing head and then squeezing her eyes firmly shut.

"Oh, we already did. Remember precious?" Draco said mockingly, as he continued to fondle her breast.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because, no Mud Blood should be free to think they are anything more than insignificant".

Something flashed in Draco's icy blue eyes, a hint of green. His expression suddenly twisted from one of mocking, to what Hermione could only describe as pure evil. Draco unexpectedly lunged for her, wrapping his hands around her throat. He then hauled her up until her feet were fully off the ground. Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she felt herself asphyxiating. Her brain and lungs were screaming for oxygen.

"Die you filthy Mud Blood!" Draco screamed, but it was not his voice. The voice wasn't human.

"Hermione!" Her aunt's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. "Hermione, wake up!"

She tried to scream, but Draco held his grip around her neck.

"Hermione, wake up!" Her aunt yelled again.

Hermione's eyes opened. She was lying in the tub. At first, she was puzzled, but then Hermione slowly realized she had fallen asleep and the whole thing had been a nightmare.

It was Maggie who was looking down at her now, not Draco.

"Hermione, I was walking to my room and I heard you crying. I came in and you were asleep. What were you dreaming about?" Maggie asked, kneeling beside the tub.

Hermione sat up. "Oh, just a nightmare, but I'm alright aunt", she said, swiping away tears.

"Well, you had me scared out of my wits sweetie", Maggie said, clutching her chest. "You looked so frightened".

"Really aunt, I'm alright. You know how some dreams can seem so real".

"Boy do I. I've had dreams about my flowers attacking me, and even though that's ridiculous, the next day I was afraid to do any gardening", Maggie said fervently.

Despite her anxiousness over the dream, Hermione couldn't help but let out a shaky laugh at her aunts admittance.

"Well, I can see why you would have nightmares about that. There are quite an overwhelming number of them", Hermione said, still giggling.

"Yes, but aren't they beautiful".

"Yes, they are", Hermione said, noticing the look of admiration on Maggie's face.

"I really hate winter because all my flowers will die".

"Yeah, it seems like all that work of growing them, pruning them, and keeping them up is all for nothing really because in the end, they will just die", Hermione said dolefully.

"Oh no dear. I don't see it that way at all", Maggie said eagerly. "I think it's good to have something to watch over and nurture. It's something to be proud of when you work really hard on anything, even if something does eventually deteriorate. If we were to look at things as Oh, they will eventually be gone so I shouldn't put any effort in to them, then what's the point in living? I see my garden the same way as I see life".

At that moment, Hermione saw her aunt as quite a remarkable woman. "You're amazing Maggie".

Chuckling, Maggie said "Oh goodness dear, not at all, but thankyou anyway".

Hermione gave her an uneasy smile.

"Are you sure you're alright Hermione?" Maggie asked, noticing her expression.

"Yes, certainly aunt. It was just a very scary dream, but really, I'm quite alright", she said, nodding her head.

"Okay good", said Maggie. "Well, I'll leave you to finish your bath".

Hermione nodded a second time, as she watched her aunt walk out of the bathroom smiling at her. As soon as Maggie shut the door, Hermione broke her cool fisaud and gave way to the tears she had been holding back. She covered her face with her hands and wept uncontrollably.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

today Ron and I arrived in Redbridge.  
We've been to the usual places asking  
around, but no success yet.

Ron's pessimistic. We've been fighting  
a lot lately, and let me tell you, I've come  
this close to punching his lights out. I  
know, you don't approve of violence, but  
it's getting to me. It's getting to both of us.

Ron says I have been drawing into myself.  
That's just one of the many arguments we've  
had. He says I'm too quiet, but I'm just  
planning and thinking. That's all I can do  
is think about her. I do admit, I'm a bit  
depressed, but who wouldn't be?

Well, can't really think of anything else that  
needs to be said. I will be sending another post  
in a couple of weeks, if we do or don't have any  
luck. Either way, I'll be sure to keep you informed.

Harry

Harry put down his quill and then rolled up the letter. He then made his way over to the window, where Headwig was perched on the sill.

"Take this to Hogwarts", Harry told the owl. Headwig chirped, implying that she understood, then took off in to the night with the parchment securely clasped within her beak.

"You want to go get a drink?" Harry asked, as he turned away from the window to face Ron, who was laying on one of the two twin beds inside the hotel room they were staying in.

"Why don't you just conjure some fire whiskey? Asked Ron. "I don't know why you have to go to a pub every night".

"I don't go every night Ron", Harry said offended.

"Excuse me, every other night", Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron, lay off!"

He stared at Harry.

"Sorry Ron".

"I'm used to it".

Harry ignored the hint of anger in Ron's tone. He too was getting used to bickering with him on a regular basis.

"I don't know, I just like the atmosphere of the pub. Besides, this room is beginning to irritate me", Harry said, noting that the walls were decorated in flowery paper.

"No, I'll stay here. I'm tired Harry and I'm just going to crash", Ron said bearishly.

"Alright then", Harry said with a sigh.

"Fine. See you tomorrow", Ron said, covering his head with a pillow.

Switching off the lights for Ron, Harry left the hotel room and then made his way to the lift. It took him to the ground level of the hotel. The pub was beside the lobby, which revealed itself when he stepped off the lift.

Sitting down on one of the stools, Harry beckoned for the bartender. He expected to be asked for his ID, but the bartender only asked him what he wanted. Harry ordered a shot of bourbon which he downed in two seconds. He wasn't much of a drinker before his and Ron's journey.

"Another please", Harry said, slightly raising his glass.

The bartender poured with no hesitation and Harry downed the second one just as fast as the first. Ron had expressed concern about the new habit Harry had picked up. He was aware that Ron's previous statement about his drinking wasn't total rubbish. In the last two months, Harry was accustomed to visiting a pub almost every night. He didn't get pissed most of the time. He just had a couple to calm his nerves. Tonight, he wanted to get drunk. An inner voice tugged at him. "You're never going to find her" it told him, but another cut in "I won't give up".

Harry gestured for a third shot. When he was on his fourth, he began to feel the effect of the alcohol. His muscles burned a bit at first, but then the tense feeling in them began to subside and relaxation took over.

By the time he finished his tenth shot, Harry felt  
completely numb.

"Aanothir pliease", Harry slurred to the bartender. His left arm was sprawled across the bar and he had used it as a head rest. His other arm was raised in the air with glass in hand. Harry was waving it sloppily around, trying to get the attention of the bartender.

"Sir, I think you have had enough".

"Dion't telll mei I hiv hed enough!" Harry said, loudly enough to cause the other people in the pub to turn and  
look.

"I wiant aanothir, riight niow!"

"Sir, you are disturbing the other customers", the bartender said, looking sideways at said customers.

"Wiell, I dion't gib twoo shits abiout that! I wiant aanothir damn bourbonn!" Harry shouted, now sitting upright with his glass still raised in the air.

"Sir, if you continue to be belligerent, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I will call the police if needed".

Harry felt a flash of anger, but then it was quickly replaced with the feeling of nausea which caused him to set his glass down. Without saying another word to the bartender, Harry got up off his stool and stumbled to the nearest loo. Once inside, he rushed to a toilet inside one of the stalls and violently heaved his recently consumed bourbon in to it.

After he was done throwing up the contents of his stomach, Harry sat on the floor trying to catch his breath. He wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his sweater. The bitter taste of vomit and alcohol coated his tongue. He felt dehydrated. Harry didn't want to move from his position on the floor. He guessed that if he did, he would just end up falling. The entire bathroom was spinning.  
Some random memory of Hermione flashed in his head before he fell sideways on to the floor and passed out.

The next morning, harry awoke with a pounding headache. His stomach was intensely queasy and his mouth felt as if it were full of sand. He still lay on the bathroom floor. When he opened his eyes, the bathroom light over head burned them as if he was staring directly in to the sun. He slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, which caused the pain in his head and the nausea in his stomach to heighten. He groaned. Mustering all of his strength and biting back another moan, Harry finally forced his whole body up off of the floor. The room still spun lazily. Harry realized that his bladder was full and then relieved himself in the same toilet he had thrown up in. He washed his hands and then made his way out of the bathroom.

The sound of clanking silverware and dishes from the near by hotel restaurant thundered in his ear drums. The scent of bacon, eggs, and sausage invaded his nose. Harry knew if he didn't get out of the vicinity of those smells within the next few seconds, he was going to embarrass himself by puking all over the floor. He rushed towards the lift. The quick movement added to his hangover symptoms.

When Harry walked in to the room he and Ron shared, Harry saw that Ron was still sleeping. He glanced at the digital clock sitting on the night stand beside the bed. It said seven O'clock. Harry walked towards his un-ruffled bed, where he had left his trunk. He opened it and then took out his wand. He then performed a hangover cure, spell on himself, which he had learned from Madam Pomfrey in his sixth year.

When the feeling of someone hammering on his brain and the feeling of someone else using his stomach as a punching bag diminished, Harry said a silent thankyou to Madam Pomfrey. He didn't feel dehydrated any more either.

Now having somewhat of an appetite, Harry decided to go down and have a spot of breakfast. Knowing that Ron would never forgive him if he didn't wake him up to eat too, Harry walked over to Ron's bed and shook him.

"Ron, wake up".

"Hmm?" Ron uttered groggily.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. You want to come?" Harry asked, still shaking his shoulder.

He slowly opened his eyes and then looked up at Harry. "Breakfast?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah. I'm going to get some. You want to come with me?"  
Ron rubbed his eyes. "Yeah".

He then threw back the covers and slipped out of bed. Harry waited for Ron to dress and then they both went down to the restaurant, where they ordered the eggs, toast, and bacon Harry had smelled earlier. This time, the scent of food was a bit more inviting than before.

After breakfast, they set off for the day, doing what they had done for the last two months, going in to every public place that inhabited the heart of whatever town they were in. They gave a description of Hermione to every person they met.

Just one city meant at least three weeks of non stop searching. So far, they had only traveled through two other cities, Birmingham and Norwich. Harry had, on many occasions, been discouraged by his and Ron's lack of success, and Ron made it worse by saying that the whole thing was pointless. Harry fought with himself too. Some part, the realistic part, believed that what Ron said was true, but the other part told him that he couldn't, he wouldn't give up. No matter how long it takes and if he has to live the rest of his life searching, he won't give up.

At three twenty p.m., Harry and Ron left a small restaurant in Redbridge. There were establishments, such as cafés, book shops, beauty parlors, grocery stands, newspaper stands, motels, and even a few houses lining the streets. There was much activity happening around those businesses and such. The hustle of traffic and people were prominent.

"I need to use the loo", said Ron.

"Okay, let's go in here", Harry said pointing to the Café they were standing by. "You can use the bathroom and then let's get something to eat". They had not eaten since that morning in the hotel.

"Okay", he replied. They both walked inside.

"I'll be a minute", said Ron.

"Okay, no problem".

Ron dashed for the bathrooms to their left side. Harry surveyed the place and noticed that it had a nice relaxing feel to it.

"Hermione! Did you take number twelve's order?" Came a muffled voice from the work station in the back of the Café.

"Harry jerked his head towards the voice, but then froze, not knowing if what he had heard was just imagined.

"Not yet Bernie".

Her voice echoed in his ears. Harry's heart felt as if it were going to burst through his chest.

"Well get out there girl! They're waiting!"

Harry watched as Hermione appeared from around a corner. His heart was pumping like a freight train, causing his breathing to quicken. He didn't want to blink for fear that she was just a mirage and the second he closed his eyes, she would disappear. Harry couldn't move. He just watched as Hermione walked towards a man sitting at one of the booths. She hadn't seen Harry standing there. He continued to watch her as she took the man's order.

After she was done, Hermione made her way towards the back, but then halted with a gasp as her and Harry's eyes met. They stared at each other. Harry's facial expression contorted in to one that told everything he was feeling. His mouth was slightly agape and he looked as if he were about to cry. Hermione had a similar expression, except tears formed in her eyes.

Harry quietly made his way towards her, still not blinking. They stood three inches from each other now. He reached out his right hand and then used his thumb to wipe away the tear that had fallen down her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes, which caused more tears to run. No words were exchanged as Harry curled his arm around her. When she was enfolded in both of his arms, Harry's eyes fluttered shut. He had been waiting and hoping for the moment when he could hold her again. They stood there, embracing each other.

"Hermione!" Ron's voice came from behind them. They both turned to see him gaping with wide eyes. His mouth hung open. Hermione released Harry and then walked towards Ron. She then pulled him in to a hug.

"Hermione, we have been-" but Ron's voice was cut off.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Bernie asked harshly.

"Oh, er, nothing Bernie", she said, releasing Ron.

"Exactly! Nothing! You were supposed to take number twelve's order!"

"Oh, I did Bernie", Hermione said, wiping away her tears.

"Well, why are you standing around with… I assume these are your friends?" Bernie said, gesturing to Harry and  
Ron. "You know you're not supposed to invite you're friends to work!" Bernie's face held a disgusted expression. "I'm going to have to write you up for this! I'm tired of you-"

"Hey!" Harry interrupted. "If you don't ease up, I swear I'll lay your arse out!" He shouted.

The man sitting in the booth, along with the ten other customers turned to see what was going on.

"Harry", Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm.

"No, you don't have to take this! This arsehole is treating you like shit!"

"Harry, please", Hermione said pleadingly.

Bernie was absolutely shocked that anyone would talk that way to him and it was evident in his face.

In a much calmer voice yet still evidently annoyed, Bernie said "Just don't let it happen again Hermione. Your shift is over anyway. Give me the order and I'll give it to Susie".

"But her shift's over too", said Hermione.

"I don't care. She'll just have to work overtime because of your laziness".

"Hey! What did I say?" Stop being a dick or I'll kick your arse!" Harry said, stepping towards him.

Bernie tried to disguise his fear with smugness. He then held out his hand to Hermione, indicating that he wanted the order. She gave it to him and he walked towards the back mumbling curses.

Hermione and Harry locked eyes. As if she knew what he was thinking, she said "I'm not going back".

"I know".

"Then why did you come? And how the hell did you find me?" Hermione said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We just set off to search for you. It was just by accident we happen to stumble across this place", said Harry.

"How long have you been looking for me?"

"Ever since you sent me that letter".

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry, I—"

"Let's go somewhere else", Interrupted Harry. "I feel like people are staring at us".

"Alright. Let me get my things and then we can go", said  
Hermione. She swiftly made her way to the back.

Ron and Harry waited for her by the entrance.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing. I'm going to stay with her".

"But, what about Hogwarts? You're not going back?"

"No, not if she doesn't", Harry said, shaking his head. "Are you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I want to stay with you two, but I also miss Hogwarts".

Just then, Hermione appeared holding a jacket and purse. As she walked towards them, Harry observed Hermione's appearance and how the dark circles under her eyes looked a lot like his own. He guessed that she had not been sleeping either. Her skin was pale and she looked thinner than she had the last time he saw her. Despite all of that, Hermione was more beautiful to him now than ever.

"Where have you been living?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, I live with my great aunt in Waltham Forest. You two can stay there if you like. I'm sure Maggie won't mind".

"Alright, just let us go back to the hotel and get our things, then we can apparate there", said Harry.

The three of them left the Café and then went to the hotel where Harry and Ron packed and paid the bill. They used a bathroom on the ground level to apparate. Hermione positioned herself against Harry's chest and Ron positioned himself against her back. Harry and Ron had set their trunks, along with Hedwig's cage down beside their legs, making sure they were touching them. It was quite a big load to apparate with. They both held Hermione tightly as she was sandwiched in between them. She never liked traveling this way, especially in the Muggle world. There was always the chance that someone would see. It also felt odd to be using magic again, seeing as she hadn't used any for the entire time she was gone. Hermione had told herself that she would never see the magical world again, so why bother?

Hermione closed her eyes and pictured her aunts cottage as best she could. They braced themselves as the feeling of being squeezed through a small tube captured their bodies. When they arrived, the three of them gasped for air. They now stood in front of the house near the front door. Ron and Harry examined the place.

"This is nice", Ron said, sticking out his bottom lip and nodding his head in approval.

"Yeah, I really love it here", said Hermione.

They walked towards the door and Hermione let them in. The sound of pots clanking around followed by Maggie's voice resounded in the kitchen.

"Hermione, is that you?" Called Maggie.

"Yes, it's me".

"Oh good, you're just in time for—" Maggie stopped talking when she stepped around the corner and saw Ron and Harry standing there.

"Oh, who are your friends?" Maggie asked, wiping her hand on a dish towel she had carried with her.

"This is Harry and Ron", Hermione said gesturing. "Their old friends from school".

"Well it's nice to meet you boys!" Maggie shook both of their hands vigorously.

"Thankyou, Mrs…." Harry said, waiting for her to finish for him.

"Oh, Mrs. Llewellyn dear, but don't call me that", she said. "Just call me Maggie".

"Thankyou Maggie", Harry said, giving her a smile.

"I have to ask you a favor, and I hope you won't mind", said Hermione.

"Well yes dear, what is it?"

"I was hoping that you would allow Harry and Ron to stay here?"

"Oh, of course dear. I love having guests! Seeing as you don't eat my sweets, maybe they will. Do you see how thin this girl is?" Maggie told Harry and Ron while pointing to Hermione. "I've tried to fatten her up, but it's no use".

"You like to cook?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Oh yes dear. I love to cook! It's one of my favorite hobbies, and running the risk of sounding full of myself, I'm pretty damn good at it too".

They all chuckled.

"What kind of sweets do you make?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, everything you can think of".

"What about banana bread?"

"Yes, I make that!" She said excitedly. "Come along! I'll make you some right now! I've also got a chicken roasting for dinner".

Ron's face lit up. "That sounds delicious!" Ron said, practically drooling. "I'm starved".

Maggie's smile stretched from ear to ear. She loved that she had more mouths to feed.

"Come along you two", she said to Harry and Hermione.

"Er, no that's okay Maggie", Hermione said glancing sideways at Harry. "I think we're going to go talk for a bit,  
if that's alright with you?"

"Oh, that's fine".

"Ron, is that alright with you?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah", he said nodding his head.

"Now, what else would you like?" Maggie asked Ron, as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Well, I like strudel", said Ron.

"Ooooh! Yes! My strudel is so good!" Maggie and Ron's voices had trailed off.

Harry and Hermione chuckled softly at her high pitched, enthusiastic tone.

"Your aunt is very sweet", said Harry.

"Thanks. Yeah, I really kind of adore her".

They were silent for a moment.

"Come on", Hermione said, turning towards the hallway. Harry followed her to her bedroom. She shut the door once they were inside.

"So, you found me Harry. What are your plans?"

"The only plan I have is to stay with you".

"Well, what if I don't want you to stay?" She said, folding her arms over her chest.

"That's too damn bad. I'm staying".

"Okay, what are you going to do? Just completely throw away your education? Ruin everything you have worked  
for?" She said sharply.

"What, like you did? How is it that you can get away with it and I can't?"

"Harry, that's a different story", she said quietly.

"Why is it different? Why won't you tell me what's happened to you? Why did you leave? And why the hell would you send me that letter and not realize that I would come looking for you? Don't you know me at all?"

"I know Harry. I shouldn't have! It just felt so cruel to leave you with absolutely nothing".

"Hermione, I'm not talking about just letting me know you were alright. I'm talking about your feelings for me".

Hermione stared at him, looking shameful. "I'm sorry  
Harry. I don't know why I did that". Her voice cracked. She lowered her head and looked at the carpet.

Harry walked towards her and then pulled her in to his arms. "Don't you dare be sorry", he said gently pushing her head down on to his shoulder. "Don't you realize that I love you too?"

She raised her head slightly and then tilted it up so that she could look in to his eyes. "I know", she said.

Then he kissed her. Gentle, lingering, and slow. Harry slid his four fingers through her hair while his thumbs rested in front of her ears. Hermione's hands rested on his chest.

Oh how he needed this. Is was as if he had been parched of thirst his whole life and Hermione was the refreshing water he needed to quench that thirst. Harry could have stood in that very spot and kissed her forever. His hands drifted from her head to her back, now pressing her to him tightly. Their tongues swirled around each other gently.  
Harry was lost, completely immersed in the sensation and beauty that is Hermione. Then, he felt something wet.  
Opening his eyes, harry saw that tears clung to her lashes and cheeks. She was crying. He broke the kiss.

"Hermione, what is it?" He asked, stroking her chin with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and lowered her head, still quietly crying.

"Harry, I…"

"What is it? Please tell me?"

"Harry…" Her voice cracked and it was obvious that it was taking her every bit of restraint not to start sobbing.

"Hermione, tell me. Tell me everything. Please? I love you and I need to know. I need you".

Hermione's temperance broke as a flood of tears and sobs came pouring out of her.

"I'm so sorry Harry! I can't take it anymore!" She screamed. "I was raped!"

Harry's eyes widened. "WHAT!"

Hermione shook, violently. She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob uncontrollably. "I'm so sorry Harry!"

Harry's shock quickly turned to rage. "Who?" He said, fiercely pursing his lips.

She lifted her head from her hands. "That's not important Harry", she said through catching breaths.

Harry was silent. Memories swept through his head as he thought back to when they were at school. Then, he thought of Malfoy. Harry remembered how Hermione had acted when she was around him. It made sense. The innuendo's on the train, the way Hermione got sick in Snape's class while she was standing near him.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" She asked fearfully.

He just stared at her for a moment before saying in a quiet and dangerous tone "I'll kill him".

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "No Harry! Don't be stupid!"

"I know if was Malfoy, and he'll pay for what he's done".

Harry looked like a mad man. His eyes were wide, but not in shock. They looked focused.

"Harry listen to me", she said, shaking his arms. "This is exactly why I kept it a secret. You can't do anything foolish. You'll be thrown in Azkaban. And Harry, I know you're not a murderer. I need you. I need you to stay with me", she said desperately.

Harry stared in to her eyes, torn between his intense anger and his love for her. Her eyes broke his heart.

"What am I supposed to do Hermione? Just let this go?"

"Yes. As hard as that may be, you have to. If not for yourself, do it for me".

"Hermione, I—"

"Harry, please for god's sake! I beg you!" She said, breaking down in to sobs again.

Harry pulled her in to his arms and stroked her hair. "Shhh", he soothed. "Don't worry. I won't leave you".

Post Clip On Your Blog! CHOOSE WHICH BLOG TO PUBLISH TO Done!


	6. Chapter 6

Maggie had prepared a delicious dinner. The roast chicken she had mentioned earlier sat in a large container and was decorated with vegetable's, such as carrots, green beans, onions, and celery. She had also prepared boiled potato's, baked beans, slices of bread and Cotswold cheese, a plate of scones, and the banana bread she had made for Ron.  
Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Maggie sat around the dining table. Ron was extremely interested in this abundance of food. Harry and Hermione on the other hand did not share his enthusiasm. They were sitting across from each other. Ron sat beside Harry and Maggie sat beside Hermione. Maggie glanced back and forth at the two who seemed displeased with her cooking.

"Aren't you hungry, Harry?" asked Maggie. "I've come to expect this from Hermione, but I didn't expect I'd have to push so hard for another person to eat my food".

Harry had been taking bites of his food occasionally, but most of the time he would just use his fork to play with it.

"Hmm?" he uttered distractedly. "Oh, I'm sorry Maggie. Not really that hungry".

She gave him a concerned look. "That sounds familiar", she said looking sideways at Hermione, who hadn't even touched her food. She just sat there with her head lowered slightly.

Hermione looked at her aunt. "I'm sorry too", she said. "I have been a bit rude. I actually really love your food, Maggie".

Hermione picked up her fork and began taking small bites of the potatoes on her plate.

"Good girl", Maggie said with a smile. "I don't want to see you get any thinner".

After dinner, Hermione aided her aunt with clearing the table and washing the dishes. The boys offered to help, but Maggie insisted that they relax since they were her guests.

Hermione stood beside Maggie at the sink inside the kitchen. Maggie began scrubbing plates and glasses while Hermione dried them and put them in to cabinets.

"Harry and Ron seem like very nice young men", Maggie said, as she handed Hermione a freshly washed plate.

She accepted the plate unresponsively. She was distracted by her own thoughts. Maggie stared at her while she dried the dish.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine. Why?" she said, as she walked towards a cabinet and put the plate away.

"You seem like you're off in another world".

"I'm sorry".

"No need to apologize dear. I'm just concerned".

"No need to be concerned", Hermione said, drying a glass.

Maggie sighed and gave her a sympathetic look. "You seem so unhappy dear. Depressed, I guess would be the right word".

She looked in to Maggie's eyes. What she found there, added to her already broken heart. It hurt so much to keep such an appalling secret from everyone she cared about.  
Would she really have to live the rest of her life like this? How could anyone handle this much pain?

"I know I've been depressed. I'm so sorry that you've had to put up with me", Hermione said sincerely.

Maggie furrowed her eyebrows and then grabbed Hermione by the shoulders. She then pulled her in to a hug. "Don't let me ever hear you say such a thing again!"

She heard her aunt sniff.

"Hermione, I know we weren't very close before you came here, but within the last two months, you now feel like a daughter to me", Maggie said, pressing her niece inside her arms.

"Maybe it's because Howard and I never had children, but I truly care about you as if you were my own".

Hermione felt a pang of guilt. Guilt for what, she wasn't certain, but she felt it nonetheless. She closed her eyes and squeezed her aunt tightly.

They released each other and continued washing the dishes.

"So, tell me about Harry and Ron".

Hermione smiled. "Oh, they're good guys. A bit overprotective some times which is sweet, but a little annoying".

Maggie smiled. "Well I'm glad you have some good friends. Those are very hard to find you know?"

What Maggie had said made her think about the early years at Hogwarts. The very first time she met Harry and Ron on the train, and also the first time she realized she had feelings for both boys. Ron was just a crush, but she cared for him greatly. And Harry... he's everything... her best friend and savior... her soul mate.

When Hermione and Maggie went into the kitchen, Harry and Ron went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Did she tell you anything?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry almost blurted out everything, but then stopped himself. He now realized that telling Ron what happened would be foolish because he would react with the same feelings of anger and revenge in mind. That's what happens when you have such a close knit trio of friends. They would do anything for each other... even kill. He suddenly knew just how Hermione felt and why she had kept it a secret.

"No Ron. She still refuses to tell me".

He felt guilty for lying to Ron, even though it was for his own good. He would have wanted Ron to tell him if their roles were reversed. Nevertheless, it was for the best that he not know.

Ron sighed in frustration. "I don't understand any of this".

"Neither do I, Ron".

"What the hell are we supposed to do? What are our plans?" Ron asked anxiously. "We can't just live here with  
them forever".

"I don't have a plan for beyond now. My only plan is to stay with Hermione".

Ron looked troubled. Harry could see that he didn't want to stay. He knew it wasn't because Ron didn't care, but what good would it do for him to stay and not be able to help?

"Ron, if you want to go back to Hogwarts, it's alright. I understand".

His eyes widened. "No no! That's not what I was implying-"

"Ron, it's okay. There's nothing to be done here anyway", Harry said coolly. "She's obviously not going to tell us anything".

"But-"

"I love her, Ron. I have to stay, even if I can't help her. That's not the point", he said, staring in to Ron's troubled face. "I love her".

"Have you told her?"

"Yes, while we were in the bedroom, but she already knew".

Ron sighed again. "Harry, I don't know what to do".

"Well I do. I want you to go back. Like I said, there's nothing you can do here".

Ron had a look of trepidation on his face. "Okay, I'll go back, but I want to spend some time with her before I do".

Harry nodded. "Also, you can come and visit. It's not like you won't ever see us".

"Yeah, but it's still a bad situation", Ron said sourly. "I just want things to be as they were before".

"What, you mean like when we were running and fighting for our lives?" Harry said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. As long as the three of us were together, that stuff wasn't so bad".

"Yeah", Harry said thoughtfully. "I know what you mean".

Just then, Hermione walked into the room. Ron and Harry both stood up abruptly when they spotted her. They stared bewildered, as though she had appeared out of thin air.

"Hermione, we haven't really had a chance to talk", said Ron.

She looked at Harry, expecting an answer from his expression as to whether or not he had said anything to Ron about her confession. Harry looked into her questioning eyes and knew exactly what she was thinking. He thought it was strange how they were able to read each other so well. He shook his head vaguely, making sure not to draw attention from Ron.

"Harry says that you still refuse to talk about what's happened", Ron said with sad eyes.

Hermione gave Harry an appreciative look. "Yeah", she said, before she lowered her gaze to the floor, shamefully.  
She couldn't help but feel guilty for everything she had put them through.

Ron walked towards her and then gave her a hug. She embraced him as well. She was thankful for his friendship and caring.

"I'm sorry Ron", she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears and she silently wept against his shoulder as he held her.  
Harry watched, feeling ever more helpless and angry. His heart ached for her, wanting to cry right along with her.

She let go of Ron and wiped away her tears.

"Hermione, I've decided to go back to Hogwarts, unless you need me to stay here?" Ron said cautiously.

"Oh no no! I really want you to go back", she said insistently. "I think that's the best idea. I don't want to be the cause of you not finishing school".

"I'll come and visit every day", Ron said, nodding his head furiously, as if begging her to believe him.

"Alright", she said with a small smile. "That makes me happy to hear you're going back".

"I'll leave tomorrow".

"Alright".

"I need to write a letter", Harry said suddenly to Hermione. He then began to walk towards his trunk which had been left near the door, but Hermione stopped him.

"What for? To who?" she asked puzzled.

"I told Professor McGonagall that I would keep her informed about you".

Her eyes widened. "No Harry! I don't want anyone else to know where I am!" she said timorously. "It's not a good idea".

"Hermione, please? The Professor cares about you too", he said impatiently.

"It's not a good idea", she said, shaking her head.

"It will be fine. I promise", he said, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

Hermione had no trouble feeling at ease after looking into those eyes of his. She trusted him when he promised her everything was going to be okay.

"Harry-"

"Trust me", he interrupted. "She won't show it to anyone".

"I do trust you, Harry. With every fiber of my being".

He placed his hand on her cheek and then gave her a nod, before turning to walk towards his trunk once again. Hedwig chirped erratically when she saw Harry, implying that she was annoyed with him for leaving her in her cage for too long.

"I know girl. I'm sorry", he said, picking up the cage. "You'll be out of there in a minute, after I write a letter".

He poked his finger through the bars and stroked her head. She closed her big round eyes and accepted his apology.

He walked back into the living room with his trunk and cage.

"Where can I write?" he asked Hermione.

"There's a desk in my room. You can use that".

She lead him down the hall, while Ron stayed behind in the living room.

"Please don't say too much? Just give her the basics and tell her that I'm alright?" Hermione said, as Harry sat down in a wooden chair that matched a mahogany desk.

"Don't worry", he assured her.

She nodded and then left him alone.

He then opened his trunk and took out a piece of parchment, along with his ink and quill.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I have good news, we found her.  
She has been working in a shop called  
Big Bite Cafe. Ron and I just happen to  
walk in and see her there. Talk about  
luck. Or maybe not... maybe it wasn't  
just a coincidence. Professor Trelawney  
would have a field day.

Anyway, Ron and I are staying with her  
at her great aunt's house in Redbridge, London.  
Ron has decided to return to Hogwarts, but I  
won't be. I know you must understand that I  
have to stay with her. I haven't made any plans  
for the future, but I doubt I'll be coming back.

Please Professor, keep this letter a secret and  
tell no one but the Head Master about anything?  
Hermione is worried. She doesn't want anyone to  
know where she is.

I will send letters on a regular basis, telling you  
how we are. Don't worry Professor, we will be fine.

Harry

He rolled up the parchment. He then took Hedwig out of her cage and she chirped appreciatively.

"Take this to Hogwarts", he said, as he placed the letter inside her beak, before walking towards a window. He opened it for Hedwig and she took off in to the fading light of dusk.

That night, Maggie pulled out makeshift beds for Harry and Ron. She had made them up with plain white, cotton and wool blankets with pillows to match.

The four of them stood inside the living room, where the cots had been placed. It was the only room in the house that had enough space to hold the beds comfortably.

The night air was chilly; therefore the air inside the cottage had become a bit cold. With the exception of a small lamp, the only light inside the living room came from the fire place, but it only gave off a dim glow. Coals burned, but no fire.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything more comfortable to sleep on", Maggie said, gesturing to the small cots.

"No, these are fine" said Harry.

She smiled at both boys, before noticing the fire place. "Oh gracious! The fire went out!" she said, walking towards the muted light. "No wonder it's so cold in here".

Maggie bent down to build another fire.

"No need to bother with that", said Harry.

"Of course there's a need. I don't want you boys freezing to death while you're on my watch", she said, stacking timber.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron. "There's no use in arguing with her. You'll lose", she said with a smile.

"That's right", Maggie said, now lighting the fire wood with a match stick. Harry, Ron and Hermione stood silently watching as flames began to envelope the wood.

"There, now I'll be able to sleep well knowing that you boys won't freeze to death", Maggie said, before standing up and admiring her work.

"Tomorrow, I expect you all up early", she said, turning away from the now warm and lively flicker of orange light. "I'll be making a huge breakfast", she said firmly.

Ron smiled. "Oh, don't you worry. I'll be sure to be up in time".

She smiled back at him, before glancing at a grandfather clock that stood in the corner of the room. "Oh goodness, no wonder I'm sleepy. It's almost eleven thirty!" she said taken aback. "Well darlings, I'm off to bed. See you in the morning". Maggie then walked towards Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"I hope you all sleep very well tonight. Especially you dear", she said to Hermione. "You're due for a good night's  
rest".

The three of them bid Maggie good night and she left the living room to go to bed.

"I'm pretty tired myself", said Hermione. "I think I'm going to bed too".

"Okay", Harry and Ron said in unison.

She gave them both hugs, before going off to her bedroom as well.

The boys didn't say anything to each other as they changed into their pajamas. Harry put on a gray T-Shirt and already had on a pair of black boxers underneath his trousers. Ron put on a similar ensemble of bed clothes.  
Harry turned off the lamp and then they both lay down on their cots. Harry positioned himself on his back and then put his hands behind his head. He watched as shadows danced on the ceiling, caused from the glimmering fire place.

"Night", Ron said, rolling away onto his side and closing  
his eyes.

"Night".

It wasn't long before soft snores began to emanate from Ron. If only Harry was able to fall asleep so quickly. He lay awake for a while with the feeling that if he did fall asleep at all tonight, it wouldn't be too long before he awoke from a nightmare. Harry didn't even try to go to sleep. 'Damn dreams' he thought, bitterly.

At one thirty a.m., Harry still lay awake and in the exact same position as when he first laid down two hours earlier.  
The fire had died down a bit, giving the room a bleak and dark atmosphere that matched his mood.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered from the entrance to the living room. "Are you awake?"

He whipped his head towards her and then sat up quickly.

"What is it? Are you okay" he asked, as he stood up and rushed over to her.

"Yes, I'm fine", she said, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I just can't sleep is all".

He sighed with relief. "Neither can I".

"Will you come and sleep with me?" she asked.

"Yes, of course", he said, wrapping his right arm around her back.

They walked down the hallway and then into her room. A flickering candle stick sat on the night stand by the bed, giving the room a soft glow and just enough light for them to be able to see what they were doing. They both climbed into her bed. Harry lay down on his back and then gathered Hermione up in to his arms. She lay on her left side facing him with her head turned sideways on his chest.

They were silent for a moment, but then finally she said "I just want to tell you again how sorry I am".

"Stop apologizing to me, Hermione", he said angrily. "None of this is your fault".

"It is my fault that I've put you and Ron through so much".

"No Hermione. This is all that bastards fault", he said piqued. "Stop saying sorry for what he's done".

She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "I can't help it, Harry".

"Listen to me", he said, stroking her hair. "All that guilt you feel is pointless. I understand why you had to keep it a secret now. You were right to. If I wasn't here with you now, I would kill him. You're right".

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "You can't Harry. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you turned into a murderer and ended up in Azkaban".

The fear in her eyes made him want to whimper. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He couldn't stand the thought of Malfoy forcing her to do things... things he would rather not spend time imagining the details of. If he did, Harry would disregard Hermione's wishes about not making that son of a bitch pay. Without wanting it to and without warning, an image of Malfoy raping her flashed in his mind.

"My gods Hermione, I'm so sorry this happened to you", he said, seizing her suddenly and then pressing her hard against him in a hug.

Harry began to whine. He was crying quietly against the crook of her neck.

"I'll never leave you again!" he said through subtle sobs. "I love you so much Hermione, it hurts because I love you so much!"

Her eyes watered as she held him. "I love you too".

He suddenly pulled back and then kissed her impatiently, as if she would disappear if he hadn't that very second.

She felt the wetness of his tears on her cheeks. The amount of sorrow and love she felt for him was overwhelming and almost unbearable.

Their kisses became eager, and lustful. Not the kind of lust that people feel before they have sex, but lust for each other's wellbeing and safety; lust for each other's friendship and love.

Something intense stirred within Harry. He couldn't get enough of her. His arms were pressing her so tightly against him, that he was worried he might be hurting her. But when a poignant moan escaped her, Harry's fear was put to rest. His left hand moved from her upper back, to her neck and his right hand moved to the side of her head. He intertwined his fingers through her soft curls. With the combination of her smooth skin, silky tresses wrapped around his hand, delectable lips pressed firmly against his, and the scent of daffodils sating his nose, Harry couldn't help but feel roused. Gods, she was so amazingly beautiful.  
He was overwhelmed. Harry never thought it was possible for any human being to love this much. Maybe that belief came from his up bringing with the Dursley's. Maybe it was because nobody had shown him friendship, compassion, or care for the first eleven years of his life. Maybe, it was because people berated him; called him a liar; treated him with utter hatred and loathing, and some tried to kill him! Even Ron, had on occasion been a total git to him, but not Hermione. She had always been there for him, even when he threw it back in her face. That never mattered to her. She was always the one who understood, the one who stuck by him through everything. 'What and idiot I was for not falling in love with her sooner' he thought. Or maybe, subconsciously he had.

Hermione became aware of Harry's arousal as it pressed into her hip. She herself felt flushed with desire. In the two months of being away from him, she had fantasized about sleeping with him a few times. However, she was torn between love and shame. She wanted him to be her first, not just for herself, but for him too. She hated that she couldn't give him everything he deserved. Not really knowing the exact reason why, Hermione suddenly felt disgusted with herself.

Harry slid the hand that embraced her neck, downward towards her chest just above her right breast. He let it linger there for a moment, before moving it lower. When he gently cupped her, she flinched. The memory of a similar situation flashed in his mind. He was always known for acting, before thinking.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I wasn't thinking!" he said, as he yanked both his mouth and hand away.

She was stunned. "It's alright".

"No it's not!" he said, shaking his head. "Here I am making a move on you, after everything that's happened!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a 'move' Harry. You just got caught up in the moment".

"No, that was despicable!" he said with wide eyes. "I can't believe I did that!"

She sighed. "Of course it wasn't despicable. Don't say that. I want you too", she said giving him a soft, but brief kiss. "It's not like I don't have those same kinds of feelings for you, Harry".

"Yeah, but I know you aren't ready", he said, smoothing her hair. "I could see that when you flinched".

She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "You're right. I'm not ready, yet". She then lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I'm sor-"

"Shh, don't say it", he said, placing his pointer finger gently against her lips. "You know I understand. Please don't say sorry. I can't bear to hear it and I can't stand that you feel so guilty, especially for me".

He then pushed her head down lightly onto his shoulder. "Let's rest now. We both need to sleep", he said.

Hermione settled herself against Harry's right side with her head resting on his shoulder and her arm draped across his mid section. He wrapped his right arm around her back and bent his other arm underneath his head.

Hermione was the first to fall asleep, but it had been at least a half hour before she did. Harry still lay awake thinking about everything, from his childhood up to this very moment. There were too many damned thoughts for anyone to be able to sleep; too much fear, anger and concern to be able to ever rest well. For the time being, Harry listened to Hermione's soft breathing, thankful to God, or whoever that he had found her; thankful that he could hold her in his arms like this. One of his greatest fears was the possibility that she wasn't safe. That thought scared him even more than Voldemort.  
When sleep finally did come to him, it was almost four thirty in the morning. He was right when he knew that a he would have a nightmare.

Harry stood in an enormous field of beautiful, multi colored flowers which were at knee height. The end of the field was not visible because it ran beyond his line of sight. The sun shown brightly on him and the field, causing the air to feel pleasantly warm. A line of at least fifty cedar trees stood about thirty feet away on his left side. Besides that, there was nothing else but the endless sea of flowers. He began to walk though the tall blooms. He noticed the swishing sound they made as they brushed against his legs. Other sounds of birds chirping and a gentle breeze blowing, greeted his ears.

Suddenly out of nowhere, a scream ripped through the air. The sky rapidly changed from a dazzling daylight, to a dark and foreboding storm of gray clouds. The wind picked up and blew cold against his once warm face. The air was now almost freezing. The flowers began to wither and the vivid colors faded into an ashy shade of black. He looked around when the scream sounded again, this time even louder. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, until he saw Hermione standing near the last tree farthest away from him.

"Hermione!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hermione, you're not safe!"

Harry then dashed towards her, running as fast as his legs would possibly allow. She stood there for a moment watching him, but when he was no more than ten feet away, she suddenly turned to her right and ran behind the trees, out of his sight.

"Hermione, no! Wait!" he yelled, following her.

When he was finally on the other side, he halted so quickly that he almost toppled forward. At least thirty Deatheaters stood together in front of him; their faces hidden with masks. Malfoy was standing in the front, but he was dressed normally. Hermione stood in front of him.  
He had his left arm wrapped around her, holding her  
securely against him. In Malfoy's other hand, his wand was aimed at her chest. Harry's eyes widened.

"D-don't... D-don't you dare hurt her, Malfoy", Harry stuttered with a mixture of emotion.

Draco smirked. "But it's so fun and it's what she deserves", he said wickedly.

"No, it's what you deserve, you sick fuck!"

Draco clucked his tongue. "That hurt, Potter", he said sarcastically.

"Let her go, Malfoy!"

"But she's so fun to play with", he said, using the tip of his wand to slide down her cheek.

Hermione had been silent the whole time. Harry could tell she was under some sort of a spell because her eyes were glazed over. She was looking at him, but there was no hint of thought or emotion in her expression.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Harry asked cautiously, as he switched his gaze sharply back and forth at her and Malfoy.

When she didn't respond, Draco grinned.

"She's under the Imperius curse, Potter. There's no use in trying to talk to her", he said maliciously.

Harry glared, furiously at him. "I'm going to kill you!"

Draco laughed, coldly. "Oh Potter", he said, shaking his head. "Don't you see how many I have on my side?" he said, gesturing with his head to the Deatheaters behind him. "Thirty against one sad, helpless little fool. Not even the great Harry Potter can beat that. You can't beat Voldemort either".

"I'll beat you! I'll destroy you, Malfoy!" Harry screamed. "I'll make you pay!"

Draco stared at him. "You mean, after I kill the Mud Blood?"

Before Harry had a chance to react, Malfoy shouted "Avada Kedavra!" A green light shrouded Hermione. Harry watched in horror as her body fell limp. She was dead.

"NO!" Harry screamed. "NO! NO! NO!" he writhed.

"Harry! Wake up!" Hermione said, as she tried to shake him awake.

He opened his eyes slowly, as his body finally stopped thrashing. When he saw Hermione's face, he grabbed her and then crushed her against him. Apart from his heavy breathing, Harry was silent.

"What was it?" she asked quietly against his neck. "Tell me".

"I dreamed that you were killed", he whispered.

She closed her eyes. "It was just a nightmare, Harry. That's all".

Neither one was able to sleep after that. They lay silently holding each other for the remaining twenty minutes of darkness outside, until the sun began to rise at six O'clock. Faint beams of light shown through the window, making everything feel and look fresh for the approaching day.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Not at all".

"Well, Maggie's going to want us to eat breakfast".

"I'll tell her I'm sick", he said tensely.

"No, don't do that!" she said insistently. "She'll try to keep you in bed all day long and still offer you stuff to eat".

He sighed. Hermione knew he still felt on edge about the dream. She kissed him gently on the cheek, intending to relax him. He closed his eyes and accepted her ministration, but he still felt uneasy. She moved up so that she could kiss him on the mouth. He kissed her back, fervently.

"I love kissing you", he whispered; only breaking away long enough to utter those words.

She ran her fingers through his tousled, raven hair.  
Hermione loved the feeling of his day old stubble as it gently scratched against her cheeks. She then moved her hands to frame his face.

"Maybe I should go and shave?" he said, breaking the kiss.

"No, I like facial hair on you. It's sexy", she said, stroking his prickly skin.

Harry gaped at her. "I won't ever shave again, then", he said with a slight smile.

Her plan of trying to ease him out of his anxiety had worked a bit. It was the first time she saw him give a genuine smile since this whole thing had begun. Albeit, a feeble smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"You know what else is sexy?" she asked playfully.

He swallowed hard. "What?"

"Your neck", she said, before slowly kissing a trail down the long chord running from his ear, to the top of his collar bone.

He closed his eyes as a wave of heat swept over his whole body.

"Hermione, I know you're trying to relax me, but I think you're going to kill me instead", he said through parched vocal chords.

She smiled against his throat.

"It would be a lovely way to die though", he said, lifting her chin with his finger. He then gave her a peck on the lips. "Do you have any idea about how much you mean to me?"

She half rolled her eyes. "Yes Harry. I think I have a pretty good idea", she said gratefully.

"Get used to hearing that from me, because I'm going to tell you every day".

She leered at him. Hermione found him positively endearing at that moment. As soon as her smile came, it was gone shortly thereafter because she suddenly realized something.

"Oh, I forgot!" she said curtly. "I have to work today!"

He looked at her as though he were offended. "You're just going to have to miss work today".

"No Harry. I have to be responsible. And my boss already hates me enough", she said, sitting up. "If I was to ring and say I couldn't come in, then that would add to the many reasons he thinks there are to sack me".

Harry sat up as well. "Who cares about what that prick thinks! I saw the way he was talking to you", he said antagonized. "Does he treat you that way all of the time?"

"Yes, he hates me".

He clinched his jaw. "I should go down there and-"

"No! Harry, stop losing your temper! You have to be smart about these things".

"You know I can't help it when it comes to my friends. And especially the woman I'm in love with", he said fretfully.

"There are going to be people who treat other people badly. That's just the way of the world, Harry", she said,  
placing her hand on his cheek. "You can't just go off every time someone says something cruel to me".

He sighed. "I know you're right, but you're still not going to work today".

"Harry-"

"You can't go!" he interrupted. "Ron's leaving today! Don't  
you want to see him before he does?"

She pondered for a second. "Oh right. I forgot about that too".

"You see? You have to stay home today".

"Alright, I'll ring Bernie and tell him I'm sick or something".

Harry was thankful for that, especially after having the dream. He didn't want her out of his sight.

Hermione sighed, before sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking anxiously confused.

"I'm going to go and take a shower".

"Oh, alright".

She walked towards a chest of drawers and retrieved her clothes. She then walked out of the room and made her way to the bathroom. Harry laid back and fixed his eyes on a strip of light that was spread across the ceiling.

When Hermione was through in the shower, she dressed in a flowing, yet fitting metallic gray sweater. The sleeves were short, ending just below the curve of her shoulders. The neck line was round and swooped low, just above the swell of her breasts. She also wore a pair of fitting, dark denim jeans along with a pair of black Fitzwell boots. Hermione made her way back into the bedroom, where Harry still lay in bed. He thought she looked remarkable with her long wet, lightly golden curls and damp skin catching the daylight every once and a while. Harry couldn't help but notice the curves of her breasts, waist and shoulders, caused by the sweater she was wearing. Every time he saw her, he noticed everything about her physical appearance and it effected him. She was so incredibly sexy. He is a guy, after all. It's inevitable that he should think about such things. Hermione climbed into bed. He caught the strong scent of daffodils and lavender as she came closer.

"You look and smell heavenly", he said, wrapping his arms around her and then burying his nose into her potent hair.

She let out a disbelieving grunt mixed with a chuckle. "Maybe I do smell good, but I don't look good by any means. Maggie was right. I have become a bit too thin and I know I have these dark circles", she said, rubbing  
her eyes.

He gawked at her. "Are you joking? Hermione, you're beautiful. There's another thing I'll have to add to the list".

She blushed. "You really do kind of adore me, don't you Harry?", she asked jokingly.

He stared at her seriously, before curling his right hand around the back of her neck and pulling her in for a brief kiss. Afterwards, he said "Even though I have told you and showed you that I adore you, you still have no idea just how much".

She beamed at him. "If I didn't know any better Harry, I'd say you were more of a romantic than I am".

At seven O'clock, a knock came from the bedroom door.

"Hermione? Harry?" Maggie said from the other side.

Hermione got out of bed and walked towards the door. She opened it to find her aunt standing there, looking surprised.

"Um, Hermione? I was just going to let you know that breakfast will be ready soon", Maggie said, looking back and forth at her and Harry.

Hermione could tell that her aunt was shocked that Harry was in her room, not to mention in her bed.

"Alright, thanks. We'll be there in a minute", Hermione said glancing at Harry.

Maggie nodded and then turned away, still looking confused. Hermione walked back over to the bed and sat on the edge, after shutting the door.

"Oh great", she said nervously. "Maggie thinks that you and I did something. How awkward".

"Well, we didn't. So there's no need to worry about it".

"Yes, but how awful having to explain that to her later".

"Just tell her that you and I are together, but we haven't done anything. It can be as simple and direct as that. It doesn't have to be weird", he said, finding the situation a bit amusing. He was smirking.

"This isn't funny, Harry! She's my aunt! I don't want to talk to her about this".

"Oh, good Merlin. I'll tell her!"

"No!" she said, pointing at him with a smile playing on her lips. "I'll handle it".

This subtle banter between them felt like old times, before anything happened. Things at the moment, felt almost normal. He observed the hint of amusement on her face. Hermione appeared to be... cheery. Maybe that wasn't the right word, but she looked the happiest he had seen her since this whole thing started. It was a gift to see her somewhat at ease. All he wanted was for her to feel safe, happy, and loved.

Hermione sighed. "Well, we should go in there and at least try to eat something. I know you said you weren't-"

"No, I have somewhat of an apatite now. I'm actually a bit hungry", he said, slipping out of bed.

She followed him. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry myself. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt this hungry".

He smiled and then took her by the hand. They both walked towards the door and then made there way into the dining room where they found Ron sitting in a chair. He was already stuffing his face with Maggie's toast, bacon and eggs.

"Hey guys", Ron said through a mound of food. Both Harry and Hermione chuckled at his distended cheeks and muffled words. Ron was always funny when he ate, even though he never tried to be. 'Yes, things are beginning to feel normal again', Harry thought.

Maggie came into the room carrying more dishes of breakfast food. From the looks of it, she wasn't kidding when she said she would be making a huge breakfast. Ron was extremely satisfied.

"Maggie, could I talk to you for a second?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, alright", she said, setting down the last dish.

They both walked into the kitchen, leaving the boys to sit with each other at the table.

"I just wanted to assure you that nothing happened between Harry and I", Hermione said dreadfully.

"Well dear, that's really none of my business", Maggie said smiling.

"No, I just want to tell you that Harry and I... are together, but we aren't doing anything". Hermione blushed.

"You and Harry are an item?" asked Maggie.

"Well, sort of. It's complicated. We're in love with each other".

Maggie let a wide grin spread across her face. "I had no idea! That's wonderful! How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Well... like I said, it's complicated. I wouldn't say that we have been seeing each other", Hermione said leisurely. "We've been best friends since we were eleven, and it wasn't until recently that we realized that we felt more for each other".

Maggie looked confused. "How recent?" she asked.

"Well, since about two months ago".

Maggie considered to herself for a moment. "Wait, that's around the time you left school, isn't it?"

"Yes", Hermione said uneasily.

"So, is that the reason you left? Was there some sort of problem?"

Hermione shook her head. "No Maggie, that wasn't the problem".

"Well honey, what was—"

"No Maggie", she interrupted. "Please don't ask me. I don't want to talk about it".

Maggie looked thwarted. "Alright Hermione. It worries me though".

"I know and I'm sorry, but really there is no need to worry. Everything's fine".

Ron waited for Hermione and Maggie to leave the room, before asking the question that had been lingering in his mind.

"So, did anything happen between you two?" Ron asked defensively.

Harry was taken aback by his tone. "Err, no. Why do you sound like you want to rip my head off?"

Ron sighed. "I don't know. Sorry. I didn't mean to sound like that", he said, snapping out of his recently unexpected mood. "I guess, even though it's you Harry, I still can't help but feel protective of her. Old habit, sorry", he said again, shaking his head with embarrassment.

"No, it's alright. I can certainly understand that feeling".

"Yeah, but you're Harry. It just goes to show you that things can be really... subconscious, if that makes any sense?"

"Yeah", Harry said with a chuckle.

"So, nothing happened last night?"

"No. Neither one of us could fall asleep, so she asked me to come and stay with her".

"Are you two, together now?"

Harry looked at the table. "I'm not sure. I guess we are, but the circumstances are unusual. I don't know if you would call it 'going out'. It's complicated".

"Yes, I know that", Ron said with enthusiastic agreement. "Very odd circumstances, indeed".

"Also, it seems immature to call it going out. The whole situation is extremely... grown up", Harry said, letting his eyes wonder to stare blankly into space. He began to think about the nature of the situation and how utterly illusory it all seemed. Anger began to grow inside of him again, as the image of Malfoy popped into his mind. Harry knew that he shouldn't let his imagination get the best of him, but when he grudgingly began to think about his own scenario of what Malfoy had made her do, he felt red seeping into his cheeks. He unconsciously balled his hands into fists.

"Harry, you alright?" asked Ron.

He continued to stare angrily at a plate that sat on the table in front of him, before finally looking at Ron. "Fine", he said through subtly gritted teeth.

Hermione and Maggie interrupted by walking back into the dining room. Harry watched Hermione as she came over and sat down next to him. Maggie sat on the other side by Ron.

"Well, tuck in you two", she said to Harry and Hermione. "It's getting cold".

Hermione reached for a piece of toast and placed it on her plate. She then reached for a spoon and scooped a generous portion of scrambled eggs from a bowl. After putting the spoon back into the bowl, Hermione noticed that Harry was making no attempt to eat, but just sitting there looking subdued. She placed her hand on his forearm. Her touch snapped him out of his stupor. He then lifted her hand away and laced his fingers through hers. Harry forced a smile, but Hermione saw right through it. She gave him a worried look. They didn't need to speak to know how the other one was feeling. It went beyond what they knew and told each other. It was much deeper than that. It was as if they were reading each others thoughts. Such a strong connection between two people was a wonder.

"Eat", she mouthed. "Please".

Harry nodded, before reaching for the same spoon and scooping out his own eggs. Over the next half hour, the four of them sat eating and having minor conversation. Afterwards, Maggie and Hermione cleared and washed the dishes. Harry and Ron sat in the living room and talked about everything they usually talked about when it came to the situation. They also discussed Ron's leaving. When she was done helping Maggie, Hermione came into the living room.

"I need to ring work", she said, walking towards the phone that sat on a small table near the sofa. She picked up the handle and dialed the Cafes number.

Harry knew that the prick would give her a hard time, so he prepared himself for taking the phone away from her. He would tell that arse what was what.

"Hey Bernie", she said into the phone. "I can't come in today".

Harry watched as Hermione closed her eyes in a retreating manner. From the look on her face, he knew that Bernie was already yelling at her.

"Yes, I know Bernie, but I don't feel well and-"  
She closed her eyes again. Harry got up off of the sofa and walked towards her.

"Yes, I know that. I'm really sor-"

That was it. Harry would be damned if Hermione apologized to that creep. He snatched the phone from her. Hermione's grip was surprisingly loose and it took no effort getting it out of her hand.

"Listen you pompous jerk! Hermione will not be coming in today and if you have a problem with that, then you can just deal with me! Understood?"

Hermione tried to take the phone from Harry, but he ignored her eager attempts. She glared at him icily.

"I'll be staying with her for a very long time and I'll know if you continue to treat her with disrespect!"

Her glare grew even colder. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what I thought", he said with triumph. "Thank you and have a lovely day", he said sarcastically. He then placed the handle back down onto the receiver. She glowered at him.

"I'm not going to feel bad for doing that", he said.

"Harry, I told you not to go losing you temper! I was handling it just fine!"

"He was yelling at you!"

"He always yells at me! I'm used to it!"

"You shouldn't be used to it! I wasn't going to just stand there and watch you take that!"

"Hermione sighed. "You know, you can really be irritating sometimes".

"Well, I'm glad to know how you really feel", he said half seriously.

"Harry, I could get sacked. I already told you that".

"No you won't. That bastard is too scared of me to do such a stupid thing. And even if you did, so what! You don't  
need that abuse".

"It does matter! I need that job!"

"Find another one, where they don't treat you that way!"

She sighed again. "It's not that simple".

"It is too. Things are only complicated when you make them complicated".

"I don't want to fight with you", she said closing her eyes, almost on the verge of tears.

"Neither do I", he said reaching out to place his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry".

Deep down, he knew she was right about not going off so easily, but when it came to protecting the people he cared about, it was as if his body had a mind all it's own.

The trio spent the rest of the day talking and eating with each other. Lunch and dinner were just as plentiful and delicious as breakfast had been.

"So glad to see you eating, Hermione!" said Maggie. "I assume that these boys..." she said gesturing to Harry and Ron "has something to do with that?"

Hermione smiled and then said "Yeah, it's been quite nice having them here".

"Oh yes indeed! You boys are so sweet and I adore the both of you!"

Harry grinned and Ron blushed.

"How long will you two be staying?" asked Maggie.

"Well, I'm leaving tonight", said Ron.

Maggie frowned. "Oh really? I was hoping that you would stay for at least a few days".

"I have to get back to school, but it's been fantastic staying here! I absolutely love your food!"

Maggie's face lit up. "Thank you dear! You must tell me where I can send you more of it!"

"Hogwarts", said Ron.

"Hogwarts?" said Maggie.

"Yeah. It's where I go to school".

"Kind of an unusual name for a school", Maggie said looking mystified.

Ron was puzzled. "Well, yeah. But it's fitting".

"Fitting?" said Maggie.

"Yeah, you know. It's a school for-" Ron stopped talking when he saw Hermione shaking her head, frantically. She then mouthed the word 'no'.

"Err... It's a... unique school", said Ron.

"Unique? Well what's so unique about it?" Maggie asked perplexed.

"He just means, it has loads of special academics that a lot of other schools don't offer. I guess someone wanted to be creative when they named it too", said Hermione.

"I guess so. That name is very odd", Maggie said, before taking a bite of her biscuit.

Ron eyed Hermione, questioningly.

After they all finished, Hermione began to gather dishes from the table, but Maggie stopped her.

"No dear, you should spend this time with Ron before he leaves", Maggie said, taking the two plates Hermione had in her hands.

"Oh, well, are you sure?" said Hermione.

"Yes yes! Go on now! I've got this".

"Alright, thanks aunt".

Maggie smiled and then continued to clear the table. Hermione, Ron and Harry walked into the living room, but didn't sit down.

"What was all that about?" asked Ron.

Hermione lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "Maggie doesn't know about the magical world. She's a Muggle".

"OH! Oh Merlin! And I almost ruined it!" Ron said, clasping his hand over his mouth.

"No, it's okay Ron. You didn't know".

"So, are not ever going to tell her? She is your aunt after all", said Harry.

"Yeah, but you know how hard it would be for her to understand and accept", said Hermione. "I'm not going to be using magic while I'm here anyway, so there's no point".

"Yeah, I just now realized that we haven't used any magic since we got here. I'm starting to forget how to", Ron said jokingly. "I will have to apparate when I leave though".

"Oh, that's right!" said Hermione. "You can use my room for that".

"Alright. I guess I should probably go ahead, before it gets to be too late. That way I can tell Professor McGonagall that I've returned".

Hermione smiled. "I'm glad you're going to finish the year, Ron".

"Yeah, now if only you and Harry would go back with me and finish too".

Hermione lost her smile. "Ron-"

"I know, I know", he said, nodding his head.

Harry watched her with unease. Deciding that the brief silence had gone on long enough, he said "I expect you to come visit at least every three days and if something comes up, I expect a letter explaining why",

"Me too", said Hermione.

Ron nodded. "Of course I will. Oh! I'll be right back. I'm going to go and say goodbye to Maggie".

Harry and Hermione nodded and then Ron walked towards the kitchen. When he disappeared around the corner, Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and gave her a firm hug.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"Just felt like it", he replied.

Ron came back into the living room. He then grabbed his trunk. Hermione and Harry lead him down the hallway into her room. She gave him a hug and Harry patted him on the back, before he apparated out of the room and into Hogwarts.

That night, Harry stayed with Hermione in her room again. They spent the first half talking about more pleasant subject matter than what was at hand. Neither one had any desire to discuss the situation tonight. They both decided to ignore it for the time being. It would do neither one any good to dwell on something they couldn't do anything about, at least not openly. However, on the inside, it was all they both could think about.

The next day, Hermione told Harry that she would have to work. He wasn't thrilled, but he was certain that it was no use trying to talk her out of it this time.

Throughout the day, Harry spent his time chatting with Maggie, eating her cooking and taking a long walk outside. Having to spend hours without seeing Hermione was torture, not only because he missed her, but also because fear still lingered in his mind.

When she did finally come home at a quarter to five that afternoon, he greeted her with a kiss and hug.

"I missed you today", he said, running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled. "I missed you too".

"Did your boss give you any trouble today?' he asked, suddenly turning from affectionate to rigid.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, surprisingly enough, he hardly talked to me".

"You see? I helped", he said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes a second time.

Again, that night Harry stayed with her and again, the next day Hermione went to work. Ron visited that second night.

"Professor McGonagall wanted me to give this to you", Ron said, handing a rolled up piece of parchment to Harry. "Actually, it's for both of you".

Harry took the parchment and unrolled it. Hermione peaked over his shoulder and then they both began to read.

Dear Harry,  
Thank you for keeping me informed. I do understand that you have to stay,  
as much as it breaks my heart that I won't be seeing you or that you won't be  
finishing the school year. Please take care and continue to write to me.

Dear Hermione,  
I am relieved to know you are doing alright, but the same goes for you. I'll  
miss seeing you in my class. I would like to hear from you as well. Again, take  
care.

Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall.

After Harry rolled up the parchment, he asked Ron "How is school?"

"Oh, same old same. I'm a bit bummed because there is loads of work I'll have to make up for. Hopefully, I'll be able to catch up".

"Well Ron, I wouldn't mind helping you with your homework", said Hermione.

"Oh would you? That would be great!" he said relieved.

"Sure, it's no problem. In fact, might feel good to do that stuff again", she said with a smile.

"Oh that's right. I almost forgot that homework keeps you sane", Ron said with a chuckle.

"What about your aunt?" asked Harry. "Aren't you worried that she will catch you?"

"No, we can always go somewhere private to work", she said.

Ron grinned. "I'll come back tomorrow night. I'm sure to have loads of homework from Snape". Ron said the last word with a disgusted look on his face. "He's such a prat", Ron mumbled.

"Been giving you a hard time?" asked Harry.

"Of course. He can't help but spit out his stupid comments about a situation that is none of his business".

"Why? Has he said anything about me and Hermione?"

"Just the usual insults. Nothing you haven't heard before".

Harry huffed.

"And Malfoy!" I'd like to throw his arse into a bramble patch!" Ron said, narrowing his eyes.

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard Draco's name.  
Her heart began to flutter as well. 'It's silly that a mere name could do that to me', she thought.

Harry sensed her discomfort. "Let's not talk about him".

"Okay. You're right, he's not worth it", said Ron.

After Ron left that night at ten O'clock, Harry and Hermione went off to bed.

"You alright?" he asked her, as they curled up together.

"Yes, fine. As long as you're with me, I am".

Harry gave her a soft kiss on the lips, before they both settled into comfortable positions against each other.  
After a couple of hours of talking and frequent kisses in-between, they both finally drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were exactly like the ones before. Hermione would go off to work while Harry stayed with Maggie at the house. She would arrive home every night at a quarter to five and Ron came to visit and do homework around six. Ron always took Maggie up on her dinner offer. After he left, Harry and Hermione would talk and then fall asleep in each others arms. The next day, they would wake up and do it all over again.

It was Friday today. This would be the last day that Hermione would have to work, for a couple of days anyway. Harry was excited about that. Two whole days with Hermione to himself, or at least somewhat to himself because Ron said that he would be spending the weekend there.

When four thirty came, Harry walked outside. He decided that he was too energized to sit inside the house and wait for her. He couldn't wait to give her a kiss. Harry paced on the front porch, giving frequent glances to the side of the house where Hermione would appear from at any moment. Fifteen minutes passed by. A quarter to five. She would be there any second. Harry waited. Ten minutes passed by. No sign of her. Harry waited. Another ten minutes went by. No Hermione. Harry began to feel panicky. He stepped off the porch and made his way around the house towards the road.

'Maybe she fell and hurt herself?' he thought anxiously. He walked a kilometer down the road.

"Hermione!" he yelled. "Hermione, are you okay?" Nothing but the sounds of birds chirping and a soft, but brisk breeze blowing found his ears. Harry turned around and ran back towards the house. He knew that something was wrong. He felt his heart beat against his rib cage. His whole body began to shake and he broke out into a cold sweat. Yes, something was terribly wrong.

When he finally got back to the house, Harry went inside and then made his way to the phone. There was a piece of paper sitting on the table and luckily, the number of the Cafe was written on it. Harry dialed with a shaky finger. He was having a hard time griping the phone because sweat coated his hand. After three rings, a lady picked up on the other end.

"Big Bite Cafe, how may I be of service?"

"Yes, my name is Harry and my girlfriend Hermione works  
there?"

"Yes?"

"Is she still there by any chance?"

"Oh, no I'm sorry. She has left for the day".

Harry began to shiver. "Well, what time did she leave?"

"Same as always. Four O'clock", said the woman.

Harry nearly dropped the phone. He hung up without  
saying goodbye. 'Oh god oh god oh god', he thought.

"No! This can't be happening?" he said to nobody.

"Did you say something?" Maggie asked, as she appeared from around the corner. "I was in the kitchen and I thought  
I heard you?"

Harry was having a hard time breathing.

"What's wrong dear?" Maggie hurried over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Hermione hasn't come home yet", he said, visibly shaking.

"Oh Harry, I'm sure she just got held up".

"No she didn't. I rang and they said she had left at the time she normally does".

"Well, maybe she stopped off at a shop to get a few things".

"No, Hermione wouldn't do that without letting me know first". Harry began to tremble in such a way that almost scared him. He could hear his heart drumming in his ears and he felt blood pumping violently through his veins.

Suddenly, a loud tap came from the living room window. Harry whipped his head sideways towards the sound and saw an owl perched on the sill. It was one he had never seen before.

"Oh! An owl! Those animals are so beautiful!" Maggie  
exclaimed. "How extraordinary that it should land on the  
window sill!"

Harry ignored her as he walked towards the owl. All his concentration fell on the parchment that was held inside of its beak. He opened the window and took the note. After unrolling it, Harry read to himself.

I have the Mud Blood. If you want to see her alive,  
you will do as instructed and come find me. I know  
you will come armed, but that is no problem. I'll just  
kill her if you decide to try anything. There is a port  
key sitting underneath the window. Use that to  
transport yourself.

Harry peaked over the edge of the sill and sure enough, he saw a small book lying in the grass. His legs almost buckled. He began to sweat even more profusely and he still continued to shake violently.

"What is it Harry?" Maggie asked worriedly.

Harry didn't know what to do or say. He was in complete shock.

"Harry? You're scaring me".

He looked at her. "Maggie, I have to tell you something.  
You have to know about what kind of world Hermione, Ron and I live in".

Maggie looked confused. "Alright?" she said cautiously.

"Ron and I are wizards and Hermione is a witch. We go to a school where our kind studies magic".

Maggie gaped at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Just what I said".

Maggie began to look uncomfortable, as though he was some sort of a lunatic. "Harry-"

"I'll prove it!" Harry dashed for his trunk and then opened it. He then took out his wand. "You see this? It's a wand and I'm going to demonstrate a spell for you". He really had no desire to do any of this or waist time, but he had no choice. Harry still felt shaky and wondered if he would even be able to cast a spell properly. He felt weak.

"Watch", he said, lifting his wand. Maggie stood silent, but looked terrified.

"Accio lamp!" The small lamp sitting on a table flew across the room towards Harry. He was quick enough to catch it.  
Maggie had screamed as soon as it came off the table.

"There's no need to be frightened Maggie", Harry said, taking a step towards her, but she backed away.

Harry didn't have time for this. "I know this is a lot to handle, but the reason I'm revealing it to you is because  
Hermione's been kidnapped".

Maggie was obviously still processing the bit of information about a world of magic and wizards and witches.

"Maggie, did you hear me?" he snapped.

"Yes... err... kidnapped? By who?"

"An evil wizard took her. That's why she left Hogwarts. She was scared of him".

"Err, but why?"

"I'm not certain, but I'm going to find out".

Post Clip On Your Blog! CHOOSE WHICH BLOG TO PUBLISH TO Done!


	7. Chapter 7

(BIG BITE CAFÉ, Three O'clock p.m.)

Hermione rushed from table to booth and then back again, carrying plates of food; cups and glasses full of hot and cold liquids. At least twenty customers filled the small Café.

No words were formed in the muffled chatter of so many people talking at once. The sounds of dishes and silverware clanking together, along with the loud babble blended to create an orchestra of jumbled sound.

"I hate the weekend", said Susie, as Hermione hastened around the corner and into the back where Susie was cooking and preparing the orders taken. The noise had drifted all the way inside.

"Yeah, me too", Hermione said, hurrying to pick up more orders from the table.

"No breaks today", Susie said irritably. "It's ridiculous that Bernie won't hire any more help. How are just the two of us supposed to handle all of these customers?"

Hermione quickly made her way to the entrance carrying four plates of food, two for each arm. Glancing back at Susie, she said "I know, it's absurd". She then walked out into the lively front.

Bernie was making rounds, asking the customers if everything was to their satisfaction. Even though there were so many people, Hermione had been moving non-stop throughout the course of the day and had pretty well caught up with everyone's orders. So far, there hadn't been any complaints.

She brought the plates she was holding to their rightful tables and then started off for the back again. Bernie watched her, but not with disdain like he normally did. His expression was almost friendly. Bernie had eased up on her over the past few days, thanks to Harry's threat.

She had four more orders to take out and then, unless more people came in, Hermione would be finished for the day. Before picking up the plates, she glanced at her wrist watch.

Three forty.

She smiled a bit because the thought of seeing Harry after such a long and tiring day made her feel more eager to leave than she ever had before.

Her smile grew wider as Harry's effulgent face appeared in her mind's eye. It was amazing that after everything that had happened, he had the ability to make her feel normal again. He made her happy. Hermione suddenly found herself to be in an outrageously good mood.

With her eyes cast downward, but not so much she couldn't see where she was going, she made her way back out into the front with a smile still plastered across her face.

A few people were up out of their seats, either beginning to leave or going to the restroom. She had to squeeze passed them. When she finally got to the table she was headed for, she set the food down. Still thinking about Harry, she hadn't been too observant of anything else. Her eyes lifted just as she turned around and the sight before her ripped the pleasant feeling and thought of Harry out of her mind, suddenly replaced with dismaying horror.

Draco sat inside a booth in the corner, only ten feet away. He stared at her, eyes penetrating and focused; the rest of his body was relaxed. He looked smug and nonchalant with a smirk playing on his lips.

She froze, not knowing what to do. She felt her heart beating wildly in her chest and heard it pounding in her ears. Fear spread across her arms and legs, causing goose bumps to form.

'How did he find me?' she thought, panic stricken. 'What was he planning to do? He must have just come in, while I was in the back'.

She couldn't tell anyone because Draco might be so bold as to do something to her right then and there. He might even start killing people, for God knows what reason. Hermione knew that if Malfoy stood up and started Avada Kedavra-ing everyone in the place, she wouldn't be surprised. She knew he was capable of anything.

Not wanting to take the chance of rousing suspicion of any kind, Hermione turned away from him and casually strode towards the work station.

'Oh god, he's going to do something! Why else would he be here?' She had to get out of there. She had to get to Harry. If only she had her wand, then she would have some sort of protection. 'Damn it!'

She could feel his eyes piercing her back. Not only did panic fill her mind, but it consumed her body as well. Beads of sweat began to form all over and her heart was pounding harder than ever. Her stomach had never felt this queasy and bile began to rise in her throat.

'No! Got to stay focused! Got to get to Harry!' She repeatedly screamed at herself in her mind, but instead of staying focused like she had told herself to do, Hermione's thoughts quickly became a scrambled mess of distorted words and images.

Harry's face appeared, but then almost instantly, it morphed into Malfoy's.

Harry's loving embrace, then Malfoy; cold, heartless, hateful, cruel, evil…

Panic, frozen, panic again.

Her hands and feet began to feel numb, as if she had had them submerged in icy water for hours. After walking towards the back for only seven or eight seconds, it seems like so much longer. It was as if time had stood still in those few seconds.

When she finally did make it out of Draco's line of sight, she shuddered at the thought of what just happened and continued to do so from the thought of not being out of the situation just yet.

"What's wrong?" Susie asked, noticing that Hermione was visible shaking.

Hermione rubbed her forehead with her palm and paced a little in front of Susie.

"I don't feel well at all. I need to leave", she said, before grabbing her purse from a corner table. The feeling of panic was more severe than ever. Her lungs began to constrict, keeping oxygen from fully circulating to her brain. She felt extremely light-headed and dizzy.

"Well, do you need someone to take you home? Like a taxi or something?" Susie asked concernedly.

"No, I just need to get out of this place!" she said, suddenly letting her fear show through her tone. Hermione was too frightened to worry about raising suspicion at this point. Her anxiety was growing with every second.

She rushed towards the entrance, but then paused so she could peek around the corner. Draco was still seated inside the booth. He was surveying the place with disgust, as though being inside a Muggle establishment was intolerable; like an arrogant king being inside his peasants sullied village.

'He can't know where I'm going! Oh god, he's going to follow me!' she thought.

How would she leave without him seeing her? The situation seemed impossible to get out of. Something was coming! Something bad was going to happen!

'No! Not again!' Hermione thought, as tears began to form. Fear had frozen her to the spot. Her limbs locked and she took sharp intakes of breath; forgetting to exhale. A panic attack overtook her.

Now hyper-ventilating, Hermione clutched her chest and felt it rise and fall rapidly, changing from not being able to breathe well, to getting too much air in her lungs. It made her feel as though she would fall over and pass out.

Susie couldn't help but notice that Hermione was in great distress over something. What that something was, Susie wasn't certain, but she recognized a panic attack when she saw one.

"Oh my god, are you alright honey?" Susie asked, as she hurried over to Hermione. She grabbed her by the arms gently from behind to hold her still, fearing that Hermione might fall. That's what the poor girl looked like she was going to do.

Hermione closed her eyes just as tears began to escape and then slide down her cheeks. She then turned around to look as Susie.

"I'm alright. I just don't feel well", she said. Memories of telling the same lie to Harry and Ron months ago, flared in her mind.

Susie looked halfway convinced. "Are you sure you don't need someone to take you home?"

Hermione didn't want to take the chance of involving anyone else. "No, I'll be fine", she lied.

Susie let go of her shoulders, but still looked worried.

'Maybe he's toying with me'. Hermione thought hopefully. 'Maybe he's just trying to scare me'.

It was wishful thinking though. Deep down, she knew that it was unlikely he would have gone to all the trouble to find her, and his only intention was to toy with her. Draco had proved he was more than capable of extremist acts. What she couldn't figure out was why he chose 'her' to torture in this tremendously cruel way. Sure, Draco had always hated her; always treated her badly; always made it clear that he thought she was worthless, but why go to such an extreme?

Surprisingly, this was the first time that she had asked herself these questions, even after the rape. For some reason, she hadn't wondered until now. It was mind boggling, even for one of the brightest of all witches.

Deciding that she couldn't wait there forever, Hermione gathered every once of courage she could muster. She was a Gryffindor after all.

'If I could just get home to Harry, everything will be fine', she thought. 'I'll hurry home. I'll run if I have to. Yes, there's a chance', she thought, still hanging on to the unlikely hope that Draco was only there to scare her.

With that lingering in her mind, Hermione said a quick goodbye to Susie, who was stunned by her abruptness, and then boldly dashed out into the front. She avoided looking at Draco while she speed walked towards the entrance.

A cold wind jabbed at her face as soon as she stepped outside, and a shiver made its way down her body because she was not wearing a coat; just her work uniform. The flimsy pink dress was ineffective in keeping her arms and legs covered up.

Hermione took off into a sprint towards the train station.

For the entire kilometer there, she didn't stop once and took frequent glances behind her. She half expected to be seized suddenly by a pair of strong arms; Malfoy's arms to be exact, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

'Maybe he WAS just trying to spook me', she thought, before boarding the subway.

She took a seat inside an empty compartment, feeling slightly less anxious than she had before. Though there was no logic in feeling safer on the subway than outside. Malfoy was a wizard after all and he would have no trouble getting onto the train by using magic.

Hermione kept checking both ends inside the cable car. There were only three other people sitting in the seats. She expected Malfoy to appear any minute from either of the two doors or out of thin air, but he didn't.

After the subway had found its destination, Hermione got off. She looked round for him again, but he was nowhere to be seen. She heaved a sigh.

'Yes, he was just there to scare me', she thought. 'Wouldn't he have made his move by now if he was planning something more? Unless...' Hermione shook off the last thought she had. 'No! It's going to be okay. Just got to get to Harry and everything will be fine'.

Hermione knew it wouldn't be a good idea to Apparate. Even though there were only a couple of houses along the way, and nothing but two large fields on either side of the road. It was always possible that someone she couldn't see might be around.

She took off walking from the train station. Hermione turned her head to look behind her again. No Draco. She continued to look round, expecting every time to see his face.

By the time she had arrived at the road that led to the cottage, he still hadn't made an appearance. Hermione looked back again. 'He's not coming after me. He would have been here by now', she thought with relief. "Almost there", she said to herself.

A wave of relief swept over her as the roof and side of the cottage finally emerged. She was only a few feet away when it happened. Hermione heard a loud crack behind her. Swinging around, she came face to face with the very person she was afraid to see. Draco stood in front of her, smirking.

Before she had a chance to react, he raised his wand and shouted "Imperio!"

As soon as it hit her, Hermione dropped her arms to her sides and let them hang limply. Draco grinned.

"Well hello there Mud Blood. Thought you could get away from me eh?"

Hermione said nothing and looked blankly into space, waiting for a command from him.

"Is that cottage where you live?" he asked, pointing to the house that stood only a few feet away. "And you will tell me the truth".

With empty eyes, Hermione reluctantly nodded.

"And is Potter there?"

She slowly nodded a second time.

Draco grinned even wider. "Awe, you two been living together?" he said with mock sweetness. "That is so touching".

Hermione continued to stare right through him and gave absolutely no reaction at his words. Draco almost wished she wasn't under the curse because he would have liked to provoke her. He wanted to see hurt and fear, instead of an emotionless shell. Despite the fact that she wouldn't react, he still knew that she was in there somewhere. Draco knew she could hear him; curse or not. He couldn't help himself.

"Let me ask you something Granger. Have you fucked him yet? And if you have, did he know that he wasn't your first? Did he know that I had you long before he did?"

She still gave no reaction.

"Or is it the opposite. Have you not given yourself to him at all?" Draco's grin became so wide that it stretched the skin tightly over his cheek bones. "Have you been too scared? Poor little Potter. You won't let him fuck you because you're too scared".

This prospect was even more satisfying to Draco than the previous one.

He wanted them to suffer. That was a job for him.

He wanted them dead, but of course that was a job for the Dark Lord.

Draco closed his eyes as a feeling of euphoria consumed him.

'I'll be his greatest servant. He will reward me as he has rewarded no other', Draco thought; eyes still closed. He was savoring this thought. 'I'll be the one to bring Potter to the Dark Lord".

Draco opened his eyes and look at her.

"Time to go Mud Blood", he said, before taking her arm to turn her around. He then shoved her hard towards the house. Hermione walked slowly, but obeyed his forceful pushes. He made sure to make it more painful with every thrust.

When they were finally close enough, Draco assessed the cottage, looking it over for the best place to leave what he needed Potter to find. With Hermione still in front of him, but gripping her arm so as to direct her, he turned right to go around the house. There was a window situated in the middle of the wood siding.

'This will do fine', he thought.

Draco reached inside his black cloak and then pulled out a small book that he had made into a Portkey. He had placed a spell on it that kept it from working when he alone touched it. Draco laid the book in the grass underneath the window.

With one last look and a malevolent smile, Draco jerked Hermione against him and then apparated with a loud crack.

Harry felt every negative emotion overwhelm him at once. Fear, anger and dread pulsed in his veins, surging through him like a rapid river.

The note hadn't said who it was from, but Harry knew in his heart that Malfoy was the culprit.

Why had he raped Hermione? Why had he taken her? Of course this wasn't the first time he had asked himself the question of 'Why?' That was all he had thought about for the last couple of months; Hermione's wellbeing and safety.

All he thought of for the last couple of weeks was the terrible thing Hermione had been through. However, he had had to will himself not to think about Malfoy. Otherwise…

Harry felt a fury that he never had in his whole life. Red hot streaks of rage burned his insides.

"I'll kill you", he said in a quietly dangerous tone. "I don't care if I go to Azkaban". He crushed Malfoy's parchment in his hand as he balled it into a tight fist. So tight in fact, that his knuckles turned snow white.

Maggie stood in front of him, still in shock. Partly from his confession and partly from hearing that Hermione had been kidnapped.

"H-Harry?" she said hesitantly.

He snapped his head towards her, causing her to jump slightly at his sudden movement and the intense expression he had displayed on his face.

"What?"

"I-I still don't really understand… well, any of this".

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time to explain it any further. Hermione is in danger and I have to go", he said impatiently.

"B-but I don't understand! How can this be possible?" She looked terrified again.

"Maggie, please", he said dismissively. "When Ron comes by tonight, tell him everything I have told you. Tell him to get help from the Ministry; everyone he can. Tell him that Draco Malfoy has taken Hermione and that I'm going after her. I have a feeling that this has something to do with Voldemort", he said, running a finger over the lightning bolt scar etched into his forehead. "No other wizards but he and his followers would do something like this".

He could see that Maggie was having a hard time submitting all of this information into her memory because she nodded her head uncertainly.

He stepped towards her, but she did not retreat as she had before. He then placed his hand gently onto her shoulder.

"This is very important, Maggie. Can you remember to tell Ron everything I have said?"

She looked into his eyes. He felt his chest swell with pity as he stared into her confused and fearful face.

She blinked rapidly. "Y-yes, I can remember".

"Good. Now, I have to go", he said, taking his hand away.

Harry then turned towards the window and bent forward over the sill. He reached his right arm towards the Book that lay in the grass. With one last backwards glance at Maggie, he touched the tip of his finger to the book. Harry suddenly felt a jerking sensation behind his navel as his whole body whirled upward into the air. Every shape and color blurred all around him.

His feet hit the ground with a hard thud. He doubled over slightly as he tried to catch his balance. When he was able to stand up straight, he looked around at the location. He was standing inside a large dungeon. The ceiling was at least forty feet high and the size of the room matched that of Hogwart's Quidditch pitch. He thought he would have no problem playing a game inside of it. The walls, floor and ceiling were made of large, red and deeply rusted colored stones. Along each wall hung a line of lit torches, spaced only three feet apart from each other. The dungeon was dreary in appearance, but the light from so many torches gave off a brilliant illumination.

Near the ceiling there was a never ending stone balcony that ran the entire length of the huge room. But it wasn't a protruding balcony like most. It looked to have been carved into the walls. Harry also noticed that human sized cages were sporadically placed throughout the dungeon, equipped with chains. Harry wondered what possible reason any wizard could have to use or even need chains.

He pulled out his wand from inside his jeans pocket and held it at the ready. He then searched the space of the dungeon, but no one was around.

No Malfoy.

No Hermione.

Harry wondered if Malfoy was playing with him. He walked forward and began to shout.

"Malfoy! I'm here! Where are you, you fucking coward!" His voice echoed throughout the dungeon.

But Malfoy did not answer.

"What are you playing at? You told me to come, so I'm here! Show yourself!"

"Not until you get rid of your wand, Potter", echoed back Malfoy's voice suddenly.

Harry spun around and then thrust his wand towards the ceiling where the voice had come from.

"Ah ah ah, Potter. That's not getting rid of your wand, now is it?" Draco's voice drawled.

"Show yourself you bloody cad!"

"What part of get rid of your wand don't you understand?" Malfoy said sharply. "Didn't I warn you, Potter? Didn't I say that I would kill the Mud Blood if you tried anything?"

Harry's insides seared with hot rage.

"If you lay one fucking hand on her, I'll make you wish I had killed you a long time ago", Harry said in a dangerously semi-loud tone.

"Oh but Potter, don't you realize that I have laid both my hands on her already? My hands have been in places you have only ever dreamed about".

Harry felt red seeping into every part of his body. He could hear and feel his blood boiling.

"I'm going to kill you! I swear I am!"

"Again with the threats and promises which, I might add, you have yet to follow through with".

Harry scowled furiously in the direction of the voice. "If you want me to get rid of my wand so bad, then why don't you just blast it out of my hand?" he yelled.

"Because", said Draco, "I want you to obey my commands. It's so much more fun that way", he snickered.

Harry let out a low growl.

"Now do it, or the Mud Blood dies", he said seriously, now loosing the amusement in his voice.

"How do I know that you haven't already killed her? Show her to me!" shouted Harry.

"I'm the one making the demands here, Potter. Not you. Now do what I say. Don't test me", Draco said furiously. "Get rid of it now!"

Harry hesitated, but then raised his wand in the air. He then threw it a short distance ahead of him.

"Accio wand!" said Draco. It flew upwards and then over the balcony towards his voice.

"Good boy, Potter. You made the right choice".

"Now show me Hermione!"

"Not yet, Potter". And at that, Draco stepped out of the shadows and appeared on the balcony to look down at the other wizard.

What Harry saw, wasn't Malfoy's face, but a death eater's mask instead. Draco was also dressed in long black robes along with a tall hood that stood at a sharp point. Harry now understood everything. His suspicions had been right. The dream; he knew he should have taken more precautions. He should have made Hermione stay home with him. His dreams had never been just mere dreams. They had always been significant. Harry felt angry with himself at that moment.

He directed his anger at Draco by giving him one of the most hateful looks he had ever given in his life.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Potter". Draco grinned.

"Where is she?" screamed Harry.

"All in due time, Potter".

"Why don't you take off that mask, fucking coward! Stop hiding!"

Harry saw Draco's lips slowly curve into a smile through the small mouth hole of the mask.

"I'm not hiding, Potter. This is who I truly am: a faithful servant to the Dark Lord".

"Is that why you raped Hermione?" Harry said furiously. "Did Voldemort tell you to do that?" he said sarcastically.

Draco's smile grew wider. "Ah, so you do know then? Very good".

Harry gritted his teeth. "Why did you do it?" he screamed.

"I'm glad you asked, Potter. No, the Dark Lord did not command me to rape the Mud Blood. That was entirely my idea", he said with a sadistic grin. "But he did find it quite amusing when I told him".

Harry began to breathe heavily as well as erratically.

"I chose to torture her in the worse way imaginable. It was perfect. Oh, I could have used the Cruciatus curse on her, but I don't think that would have had the same emotional effect, do you? I also knew that it would branch out and effect the people she cared about. You", he said gesturing to Harry, "for example", Draco explained nonchalantly.

"You bastard", growled Harry.

"I would watch what I say if I were you", Draco said seriously. "You have always been rather impulsive, Potter. You should work on that".

"Enough talk, Malfoy! I want to see Hermione right now!"

Draco stared at him for a moment before saying "Very well then". He then turned to look behind him. "Come here Granger".

Harry's heart jumped up into his throat when he saw Hermione step out of the shadows and then come to stand beside Draco.

"Hermione!" yelled Harry.

She gave no reaction.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he screamed, stepping forward.

Her face was emotionless and her eyes looked empty, as though she was missing her very soul. Harry knew that she was under the Imperious curse; just like in his dream. He'd be damned if things ended the same way though!

"Come down here and fight me! Prove that you're not the sniveling little coward I always thought you were!" Harry said to Draco.

"Now, how many times do I have to remind you? I give the commands!" spat Draco. "Crucio!" he screamed, pointing his wand at Harry.

He doubled over in pain; the feeling of a thousand knifes penetrating his entire body. A feeling that he had experienced before, but would never get used too. Harry's legs buckled, for the pain was so intense he could no longer stand. He lay on his side writhing, trying not to scream. However, he couldn't help but let out a series of loud grunts. Harry didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction of him succumbing to the pain, but he found it more difficult to sustain silence the longer it lasted.

Draco stopped for a moment, so as to fool Harry into thinking it was over, but then cursed him again shortly thereafter. He let out several screams of agony this time, no longer able to contain them.

By the time Draco had finished torturing Harry, five minutes had passed. He was left lying and panting, yet quite still on the floor. Sweat poured off him like a torrent, soaking his hair and white T-shirt.

Draco laughed maniacally. He was excited by causing Harry so much pain. Draco's icy blue eyes stared intensely down at the depleted form below him.

Harry had never felt more drained and exhausted in all of his life. His insides ached severely and it felt as though he would pass out at any moment.

"Would you like to know… everything?" Draco asked, leaning over the edge of the balcony.

Harry was having trouble catching his breath and his vision was blurred, but he managed to look up at Draco.

"You did something very stupid, Potter. The letter you sent to McGonagall was a mistake", Draco said smirking. "It wasn't too hard to get a hold of. All I had to do was sneak into the old bat's office when she wasn't looking. She doesn't even keep a locking charm on the door. The old fool carelessly left the letter laying on her desk. Of course, that was how I was able to find out where the Mud Blood had been all of this time. I had been looking out for anything I could that would inform me".

Harry glared angrily up at him.

"I knew you would come running as soon as you realized she was gone. Like a moth to a flame", said Draco. "You're so predictable, Potter".

Harry began to regain a bit of composure, but still winced when he tried to move. His insides throbbed with the after effects of being tortured. "So obviously you have been planning this for a while then?" asked Harry.

Draco grinned. "Oh yes, Potter. Quite a while indeed. You see, the Dark Lord came to me in the summer before this school year started. He made a proposition. He said that if I joined with him, I could help to bring down the great Harry Potter. Well, you can imagine how extremely exciting that prospect was!" Draco said cheerfully.

"So, you're not allowed to kill us?" asked Harry.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'll kill you if I have to, but the Dark Lord does want that job for himself".

"Ah, I see", said Harry. "You're just spending a bit of time torturing me then?"

Draco grinned again. "Yes precisely, Potter!" he said eagerly. "Actually, my plan is to torture the both of you", he said, glancing sideways at Hermione. "The Dark Lord was generous enough to grant me some time!"

"Fucking bastard", Harry said quietly. Loss of energy had prevented him from saying it any louder.

Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione and then pulled her against him. They both apparated to the lower level where Harry was.

He slowly kneeled down beside Harry and then looked into his face. A smile was planted firmly on Draco's lips. "Do you know what I did to her? I mean, do you know exactly?" Draco asked smoothly.

Harry wanted to leap up and attack Draco, but his limbs would not obey his brain.

"You should have seen it… Both times".

Harry's eyes widened. "W-what?" he said, completely in shock and anger at what Draco had just confessed.

"Oh yes, Potter. Didn't you know, I had her twice?" he asked in mock surprise.

Harry felt frozen. So many emotions surged through him at once, he felt like he was going mad. He looked at Hermione, who was standing just behind Draco. She was still staring at nothing. Tears burned his eyes as he looked at her, but were quickly blinked away as soon as he looked back at Draco.

"Oh yes, it was glorious, Potter. Breaking her down was one of the most satisfying things I have ever done", Draco said in a crass tone. "She begged me. 'Please please! Stop!'" he said in a whiney imitation of Hermione's voice.

Harry tried to will his limbs to move, but he only managed to squirm and wiggle. He was too weak.

"Did you know she was a virgin before I had her?"

Harry stared wide eyed into Draco's cruel face.

"Don't worry though. I was sure to make it extra painful for her", he said, grinning down at Harry.

That was what did it. Harry roared with anger and then gathered every once of strength he had to propel himself up and towards Draco who was knocked backwards onto the ground. Harry straddled him and then began to punch with all of his might. He hit any part of Draco's body he could get at. He couldn't see anything, for rage and fury had blinded him, making everything bleary and dark. Harry was screaming at the top of his lungs. His vocal chords rasped and cracked.

Then suddenly, something forceful and electric, like lightning hit him full in the chest. He was thrown backwards off of Draco where he then landed with a loud smack on the ground, about ten feet away. When Harry was able to gather enough strength and lean up to see what the source of the power was, his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. Hermione was standing there with a wand pointed straight at him. She had been the one to blast him off of Draco.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" yelled Harry, but she did not answer. She only stared straight through him.

Draco picked up his wand from the ground. It had flown out of his hand when Harry attacked him. He then pointed it at Harry.

"You fool! I could kill you right now! Or better yet, I could kill the Mud Blood and make you watch!" shouted Draco. "That was so very stupid, Potter! Do you think I'm playing some sort of game?"

Harry winced as he sat up straight. All his concentration fell on Hermione again. At the moment, he wasn't too concerned with what Draco had just said. Of course he knew that she was under Malfoy's control, but it still shocked and devastated him to think that she had been the one to curse him.

"Did you hear me, Potter?" roared Draco. "Look at me!"

Harry whipped his head towards him.

"Do I have to demonstrate just how serious I am?" Draco asked with a hint of amusement. He was clearly pondering something. He then turned to Hermione, who continued to stare straight at Harry, yet through him at the same time.

Draco pointed his wand at the mask he wore. It slowly turned from something solid to a thick, gold and black smoke, then dissolved into thin air. He also pulled back his pointed hood. Harry could now see Draco's face and blonde head.

He began to walk a slow circle around Hermione. His eyes ran up and down the length of her body as he rounded her several times.

Harry watched with utter loathing, and nausea filled his stomach as soon as Draco reached out a hand to brush it against her backside.

"Don't touch her!" yelled Harry.

Draco looked down at him with a smirk. "You mean, like this?" He then reached out to brush his fingers across her left breast.

Harry thrust himself up off of the floor, but was soon thrown back down again when Draco shouted "Immobulus!"

Harry could not move at all now. No matter mow much he tried to will his limbs to do so, it was absolutely no use. He lay sprawled out on the floor, helpless and vulnerable as hell.

Draco jabbed his wand in the air towards Harry, who was then lifted by the Hover charm. Draco then moved him to an upright position where he was suspended in the air; limp and unmoving. He then moved Harry towards one of the nearby cages and levitated him inside of it. The chains locked themselves around Harry's feet and wrists and the cage door shut itself behind him. Draco then removed the Immobulus charm.

"Shall I re-enact what I did to her?" asked Draco.

"NO!" screamed Harry. "Don't you touch her!" Harry struggled violently against the restraints.

"Oh yes, and you're going to watch", said Draco. He was elated by what he was about to do. This would be the ultimate torture for Harry. Worse than the Cruciatus curse.

"I swear to Merlin, if you touch her!" Harry screamed, struggling so hard against the chains that they began to dig into his flesh.

"Oh, would you stop with that already, Potter?" Draco said agitatedly. "We both know there is nothing you can do. You're totally powerless", he said, smirking at the last word.

Harry clinched his jaw. He knew that Malfoy was right. There was nothing he could do but endure the pain of watching what Malfoy was about to do to Hermione.

Draco turned towards her, who was as calm and unmoving as could be. He reached out both of his hands to the buttons of her work uniform and began to unfasten them. Draco looked sideways at Harry, who appeared angrier than he had ever seen him in his life.

Continuing on with unbuttoning her dress, Draco was sure to do it at an extremely slow pace. He watched Harry as he moved each button through its hole.

"You know, it wasn't this slow before. I had her naked in less than a minute, but it's going to last quite a while this time. It's all for you, Potter".

Harry had an urge to look away. How could he watch Malfoy do this? He couldn't handle it! He couldn't stand it for Hermione either! He closed his eyes and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Awe, what's the matter, Potter? "Draco said in mock concern. "Are you going to cry while you watch me fuck your Mud Blood girlfriend?"

Harry screamed. He struggled so hard this time that he was sure the chains on his wrists had broken the skin. He felt the warm wetness of what could only be blood trickle down his hands.

Draco grinned before going back to undressing Hermione. When he was through with her buttons, he slipped the dress down her shoulders and let it fall onto the floor. Hermione was left standing in only her white bra and underwear.

Harry did look away this time, out of repulsion and respect for Hermione.

"Oh no no, Potter. I told you you're going to watch", Draco said, before raising his wand. Harry felt his head jerk by a spell and was forced to look back at them.

"Look at that body, Potter. I'll bet this is the first time you have seen her this exposed".

Harry shut his eyes, but once again, Draco cursed him to keep them open. He then moved his hands to cup Hermione's breasts.

"So soft, Potter", Draco drawled.

Harry couldn't, he wouldn't let this happen. He would never forgive himself. He had to find a way.

"Hermione, I know you can hear me! Fight it! FIGHT IT! I know you can fight it! You're strong!" Harry shouted, looking straight into Hermione empty eyes.

"Shut up, Potter!" yelled Draco.

"Hermione, I love you! I love you so much! Please! I need you and I know you need me too! Don't let this happen! Fight it, Hermione! I love you!" Harry repeated it over and over. "I love you!"

"I said shut up!" Draco screamed, raising his wand again. "Silencio!" but Harry ducked his head just in time for the spell to miss.

Then something happened. Hermione's voice echoed throughout the huge room. "Expelliarmus!" A blast or red light knocked Draco forward and then onto the ground. His wand did not fly out of his hand though because he was hit at an odd angle. Draco was quick. He leapt to his feet, but just as he turned around, Hermione shouted the curse again. Draco's wand did come out of his hand this time.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted with a shocked and slightly happy look on his face.

Draco stood staring at Hermione. He dared not move because she had the wand he had given her earlier, pointed directly at his heart.

"Harry", she said, looking at him. Hermione swayed. She felt woozy and light headed. Of course she would after being under such a powerful spell for so long. "Harry, I-I'm sorry".

"No no, Hermione. It's okay", Harry said eagerly. Love, sadness and joy surged through him all at once.

Hermione closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath, trying to gather strength. She then opened them again and looked at Draco. He was still staring at her.

"You evil bastard!" she screamed. Realization had hit her like a freight train. She began to shake.

"Hermione, let me out of these chains", said Harry.

She looked at him as though she didn't understand the request.

"Hermione, the chains. Please".

Blinking fast and shaking her head as though she were trying to shake off confusion itself, Hermione pointed her wand at Harry's chains.

The second she muttered the charm to release his restraints, Draco suddenly lunged for her. He knocked her to the ground where he then straddled her. Hermione's wand was thrust out of her hand from such a hard blow and landed somewhere close by. Draco wrapped his hands around her throat and began to strangle her.

"Hermione!" shouted Harry. Her charm had worked before Draco had gotten to her and Harry jerked off the chains. He then threw open the cage door. Harry had expected it not to open, but it did.

"Die!" shouted Draco. Hermione's eyes rolled back into her head and she began to feel sleepy. Darkness flooded her vision. In a matter of seconds, memories of her entire life flashed in her minds eye. Harry's smiling face was the last image she saw before the immense pressure she felt on her throat was relieved. Draco's hands had been ripped away. Oxygen flooded her lungs and Hermione began to cough and gasp.

Harry had tackled Draco off of her. They were now wrestling around on the ground. Hermione managed to sit up, but still had trouble catching her breath.

First, Harry was on top of Draco, punching him hard in the face. Then some how, Draco rolled them over and began punching him back. Harry was able to roll them over again and his approach changed. He was now trying to get to the wand laying only three feet away. Harry tried to stand up, but Draco pulled him down again. He tried a second time, but only managed to slither across the stone floor because Draco was holding onto his legs. He knew that Harry was trying to get to the wand, so he pulled with all of his might.

Hermione tried to stand up, but oxygen hadn't had enough time to circulate normally to her brain and she fell back to the ground, still feeling dizzy.  
Harry's hand was inches from the wand now.

"No!" shouted Draco. He tried to climb up Harry's body so he could get to the wand first, but Harry finally closed his fingers around the thin wood. He turned, rolled over and aimed it straight at Draco.

With one last look into his cruel, icy blue eyes, Harry shouted "Avada Kedavra!" Draco stared blankly for a moment, but then quickly collapsed into a heap on the ground. He was dead.

"No Harry!" shouted Hermione. "No!"

Harry was stunned. Had he just murdered someone? Even if it was Malfoy? He stared at Hermione, who stared back with her mouth slightly agape. Harry heaved himself up off of the ground. He looked down at his wrists at the red and raw marks left by the chains. Some of the skin had been scraped away. Harry could not feel the pain though. He was numb. He had never killed anyone before. Thoughts raced in his mind. 'It was Malfoy though. He would have killed Hermione. I had to do it'.

Hermione finally got to her feet and walked over to Harry, who was now staring down at Malfoy's body. She stood beside him and then leaned her head on his shoulder. Harry grabbed her and forced her into a rib crushing hug. She embraced him tightly as tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Oh Harry!" she said, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

"Shh, it's okay, Hermione. It's over now", he said, beginning to tear up himself. He stroked her hair with one hand and let the other tighten around her waist.

Then suddenly, a series of loud cracks sounded all around them. Death Eater after Death Eater had apparated into the dungeon. There were at least thirty; two of which was Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself: Voldemort.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and ran as fast as he could towards the Portkey. It was laying in the middle of the room which was only fifteen feet away.

"Stop them!" bellowed Voldemort's voice.

Spell after spell was aimed at Harry and Hermione as they ran, but luckily they had been fast enough to dodge the streaks of read light. Harry quickly gathered Hermione against him and dove for the Book. As soon as he touched it, they whirled upwards into the air. The dungeon, Death Eaters and Voldemort had all disappeared.

They both hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out their lungs. They had landed in the grass outside Maggie's house in front of the window where the Portkey had been left. Harry sat up, gasping for air and then looked over at Hermione who was doing the same thing.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked, as he laid his hands on her shoulders.

She nodded while clutching her chest, still breathing rapidly. "Y-yes, I-I'm alright".

He helped her to her feet. She was still clad in just her bra and underwear and out of respect, he wrapped his arms around her so as to give her some cover. He guided her around the house.

"You're bleeding!" she said, as they came to stand by the front door.

He looked at his wrists. "Yeah, I was trying so hard to get out of those chains".

"No! You're nose and mouth are bleeding!" she said, looking worried.

He hadn't noticed it before, but now he felt immense pressure on his nose. Reaching up to feel what damage had been done, he ran a finger over the bridge. It felt extremely crooked. He then ran his finger underneath his nostrils. Thick, moist blood coated his upper lip. He sniffed, which made the pain increase slightly.

"Malfoy must have broken my nose while he was hitting me", he said, now staring down at the sticky red substance on his fingers.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She looked as though she were about to start crying.

"Hermione, everything's going to be alright", he said, wrapping his arms around her.

She sniffed. "But what if they throw you in Azkaban?" she said against his shoulder.

"They won't, Hermione", he said stroking her back. "It was self defense, against a Death Eater no less! They aren't going to arrest me for that".

"Yes, but you know Draco's father works for the Ministry! He's got them all fooled! He will find a way!"

He squeezed her tighter. "Don't worry about that now. Let's get inside. Ron might be here".

Harry opened the door and then followed Hermione inside. They searched the house for Maggie and found her standing inside the living room, along with Ron, Professor McGonagall, the Minister of Magic: Cornelius Fudge and two men Harry and Hermione did not recognize.

"Harry! Hermione!" Ron said, beginning to run over to them, but came to a halt half way there when he quickly realized that Hermione was only dressed in her underwear. "Hermione, what-?" but stopped himself talking as though he were working it out in his head.

Maggie looked more confused than ever. As soon as she saw Harry's bruised and bleeding face and Hermione dressed in hardly anything, she looked frightened and miserable. "Harry. Hermione?" she uttered.

Professor McGonagall was practically twitching with worry as she looked back and forth at Harry and Hermione. The Minister, along with the two strangers looked puzzled and quite hesitant at their appearances.

"Mr. Potter, these are officials of the Ministry", Fudge said, gesturing to the two men that stood beside him. They both nodded.

Harry spotted and then grabbed a decorative blanket that was draped over one of the arm chairs. He then wrapped it around Hermione.

"Hello", Harry said nodding. Fatigue and exhaustion plagued both he and Hermione. Harry was not eager to explain everything that had happened. The thought of rehashing the events of the past two months made him cringe. All he wanted to do was spend the next whole month alone with Hermione, nursing and comforting her.

"We know that Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater", Fudge said, abruptly.

Harry and Hermione both perked up. "You know?" said Harry.

"How?" asked Hermione.

"Something has happened at Hogwarts", said Professor McGonagall, looking even more worried and upset. "Some… some people were…" she sniffed. "murdered".

It felt as though someone had just kicked Harry in the stomach.

Hermione gasped.

"Who?" Harry asked eagerly. His eyes were as wide as perfectly round, blue pools. "What happened?"

"Draco, along with Mr. Crabb and Mr. Goyle, began attacking people", said Professor McGonagall. "It was lunch time and the entire school was in the Great Hall. The best place to attack I reckon. Easier, you know? Well, they were the only students that were not in the Great Hall at the time. They just burst in and started using… using the killing curse on every student they knew were not pure bloods. We gather that You-Know-Who instructed them to do so", she said woefully.

"Even with all of the teachers around?" asked Harry. "How thick! Didn't they know that they were out-numbered?"

"Yes, well, I suppose they thought that they could get in a few killings before their departure to join You-Know-Who", said McGonagall.

"Yes, and we are looking for them", Fudge said hurriedly. I take it that you have seen them? Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Llewellyn have explained everything".

"I only saw Draco. The others weren't there at first", said Harry. "It's true, he was a Death Eater".

"Was?" asked Fudge.

Harry nodded. "Yes, he's dead now".

"Dead you say! What happened?" Fudge asked aghast.

"I killed him".

Ron, Maggie and McGonagall all gasped.

"Harry, you killed-" said McGonagall, but Harry interrupted her.

"I had to! He would have killed Hermione!" Harry yelled, looking over at the Minister and his officials for approval. "It was self defense for Hermione! He was trying to kill her and the only way to stop it was to kill him!"

Everyone in the room looked at Hermione, realization had struck all of them hard, especially Ron who appeared to be angry.

"Harry, I'm sure that the Minister will understand, but how terrible that you had to do that!" McGonagall said, looking sympathetic.

"Well, I had to", Harry said, looking down at the floor. He then glanced up at Ron, who was staring at him with a mixture of emotion on his face.

"W-what exactly-?" Harry asked shakily, looking back over at McGonagall. "Who was killed?"

She walked towards Harry. He noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Harry glanced back at Ron again, who looked just as dejected.

"Harry, one of your house mates…" she hesitated.

Harry and Hermione stared at her. Dread coursed through him. "Who?"

"Seamus… Seamus is dead", said McGonagall.

Hermione gasped.

Harry nearly collapsed. The way everything was left. Seamus had hated him. He felt sick. "No", he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Harry", McGonagall said, placing her hand on his arm.

Hermione began to cry and Harry turned and curled his arm around her.

"Who else?" Harry asked downcast.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley", said McGonagall.

Harry's stomach felt even more nauseated. He had liked Justin. "Who else?"

"Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote".

He recognized both boy's names from Quidditch. Even though he wasn't close with or even knew them all that well, he had played with them several times.

"Natalie McDonald and Romilda Vane", said McGonagall.

Harry hadn't known them very well either, but he still felt dismayed. "Who else?"

"There is no one else", McGonagall said, now clearly relieved she didn't have to name any more.

"What happened?" sniffed Hermione.

"Well…" McGonagall said, looking over at Ron. "Ron was the first one to try and stun them".

"Yes, but I wasn't successful. It all happened so fast. I wasn't really ready and my aim was terrible", Ron said, looking angry again.

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron as well. "You?" they said in unison.

"Don't sound so surprised", said Ron.

Both Harry and Hermione walked towards him.

"What happened, mate?" asked Harry.

"Well, it wasn't just me of course. The Head Master and all of the other teachers fought them with me", Ron said glancing at McGonagall. "Goyle came in first, aimed for and then killed Seamus, who was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table nearest to the doors. Then Crabb killed Justin, who was sitting at the end of the Hufflepuff table. Malfoy aimed for me, and I was nearly hit, but I had gotten out of the way just in time. That's when I tried to stun him. Like I said, it all happened so fast and we weren't able to save the others", Ron said sadly. "We all tried disarming and stunning them together, but they were quick. They all turned and ran out of the Great Hall before we could. All of us ran after them, but they had conjured their brooms inside the hallway. They had used Hex-Deflection as well. I realized that when I tried to stun Malfoy as he flew up into the air. It hit him, but had no effect. Then they were gone, having flown towards the Hogwarts entrance and then outside. Stupid arses were laughing through the whole thing!" Ron said angrily. "It was ridiculous how short of a time it took for all of this to happen. I would say, no more than thirty seconds. It was like a fire work display. There were a lot of red and green lights shooting around the Great Hall and inside the hallway. It was all sort of blurry though. I don't remember a whole lot other than the spells. My brain didn't have time to really comprehend it all". Ron looked down at the floor.

Harry and Hermione stared at him with their mouths open.

"Mr. Potter, I need you to tell us what happened", said Fudge. "It's vital that we know everything".

Harry hated the way the Minister put emphasis on the word 'everything'. He exchanged looks with Hermione, as though he were asking for her permission. She looked terrified and reluctant, but slowly nodded. Harry stroked her back, before turning towards everyone else in the room.

After giving an account of what had occurred within the last two months, everyone was left speechless, except for Ron who was absolutely furious. He was uttering curses under his breath and his hands were curled into tight fists. Maggie and McGonagall both had tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry that happened to you sweetie", Maggie said, walking towards Hermione and pulling her into a hug. Hermione reluctantly returned her embrace. She felt extremely uncomfortable. Even through Harry didn't know the complete details of what Malfoy had done, she still felt sick having to recount the memories. Hermione wanted to cry.

McGonagall felt a combination of what both Ron and Maggie were feeling; anger and sadness.

"Did you at least torture the son-of-a-bitch before you killed him?" Ron asked Harry loudly.

Harry shook his head. "No, I told you, he was going to kill Hermione. It had to be done as soon as possible".

"Ms. Granger, why didn't you come to the Ministry?" Fudge asked, looking sympathetic.

"Yes, we could have arrested Mr. Malfoy", said one of the Ministry officials.

Hermione stared back and forth between the two men. "I couldn't", she said tearfully. Harry curled an arm around her.

"I knew it would have been no use. Draco's father works for the Ministry. It would have been pointless", Tears began stream down her cheeks. Harry hugged her tightly to him.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she said through muffled cries against Harry's shirt.

Harry Shh'st her. "When are you going to stop apologizing?" he said quietly. "None of this is your fault", he said, gently stroking her head and back.

Hermione released Harry. "Please excuse me. I need to get dressed", she said.

Everyone nodded thoughtfully. She turned and walked down the hallway. Harry followed her. He refused to let her out of his sight. She did not protest as he followed her into her room where he then closed the door.

"Harry", she said quietly, turning around and looking pensive.

"Yes? What is it?"

"When I was under the Imperious Curse…"

Harry stared at her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry-"

Harry shook his head. "Stop it!"

"I just want to tell you that I had given up", she said pleadingly. "I know I shouldn't have", she said looking ashamed. "I remember everything. It was like being in a dark room with a small window. I could see and hear you, but I felt like everything was over. I felt like we were going to lose. I felt like I couldn't do it any more, any of it. It all seemed hopeless, until… until I heard and saw you pleading. It was your declaration of love that gave me hope".

Harry stared at her. The amount of love he felt for her at that moment was so powerful, his insides ached and burned with intense emotion. It felt as if his very soul was being crushed by it. He walked towards her.

"I love you so much", he said, placing a hand on her cheek. He then leaned forward and kissed her gently. Afterwards, he said "Whatever happens from now on…" Harry trailed off. "I know that we have a fight ahead of us, but I'll always be there to protect you. Always"…

THE END...


End file.
